Act 1: The Dawn of a War
by Sicarius39
Summary: It has been a year after Delilah's coup, and Corvo Attano is summoned by the Outsider to go to another world with only a name as a guide: Corrin. The bodyguard must find this person and see if they are a threat or ally. Either way, he must complete his task, whatever that may be, and get back to his daughter in Dunwall. Rated T, but can be descriptive of kills. May change to M.
1. A Good Show

**Act 1: The Dawn of a War**

The rights to the characters in this work of fanfiction belong to the video games in which they are from. _Fire Emblem_ was developed by Intelligent Systems and Nintendo SPD and is owned by _Nintendo_. _Dishonored_ was developed and is owned by _Arkane Studios_.

* * *

 **Chapter 1 – A Good Show**

The sun was rising and Corvo Attano had just arrived in the world, wondering if Emily would be all right alone without her bodyguard, without her father. As grassy plains stretched out in front of him. The Outsider's words echoed in his mind 'I expect a good show' the black-eyed deity had said. The Royal Protector was summoned to the Void by him the night prior.

Corvo had awoken in his room, the Royal Protector's Chambers, converted into such after Emily was crowned as Empress sixteen years ago. The bodyguard recognized this as his room, however, it was different. The feeling could not be described, if the bodyguard had to put it into words, he would say that it was general unease. The Void had always felt like that, truly terrifying in the sense that when one is there, they are at the very edges of time and space. The beginning and end of everything. As Corvo left his bed, he realized that he was fully clothed, as if ready for a full day at court with the Empress. He approached the hard wood door and grasped the cold brass handle and pushed the door open.

He was definitely in the Void. Chunks of walls and floors suspended in the air, a sky-blue glow emanating from below. Approaching the floating islands of wood, Corvo peered below them, spying a platform-shaped rock which he jumped onto. His left hand began to itch. The one who had pulled him into the Void is close by, the Royal Protector knew him all too well. The being who had assisted him in rescuing Emily during the years of Hiram Burrows' rule, who had helped Emily during the time of Delilah's usurping, just one year ago. The one many had come to see as a demonic figure, said to start and end all evil and by many others seen as a god-like figure who would grant them good fortune.

The Outsider.

Corvo called out into the outstretching vastness of nothingness, "Where are you? You brought me here for a reason, what is it?" Silence for a moment. He heard his echoes bounce off the pieces of Dunwall Tower. Just as they were dying down, the enigmatic god had appeared in front of him. Arms crossed, smirking slightly, floating in the air, black particles shuffling beneath him, almost obstructing his feet. Corvo met his eyes unimpressed. He had done this before. The Outsider spoke, a slight bit of glee in his voice,

"Greetings Corvo, old friend."

"What do you want?" the Royal Protector impatiently replied.

"Right into it. Of course you are."

The Outsider stepped down, allowing his leather shoes to touch the floor, darkness surrounding him as he began to pace back and forth.

"I want you to do something for me."

"I refuse." Corvo stated coldly, not wanting to be in the Void any longer than he had to, whenever he was here, it meant the start of something long and dreary.

The black-eyed god sighed sharply, as if he was losing his patience with the bodyguard.

"I want you to do something of interest in another dimension of my choosing."

Corvo was a little shocked by this statement. Another reality? Another dimension? The Royal Protector was taken back to his long discussions with Piero Joplin - who also led the conversation - about if alternate realities exist. Worlds existing with doppelgangers of themselves, but each different from the last. Corvo's nights in the Hound Pit's Pub were filled with thoughts that maybe, there was a reality where Jessamine was not assassinated, and the plague was stopped without so much bloodshed. Maybe he had a happier life.

"I can tell your mind is racing… the world I am sending you to does not have a 'you' in it, it doesn't even have a Dunwall, ergo, no one you know." Corvo's mind slowed at his words. The trickster god continued, "As always, you will do as you see fit. I won't delve into the details, that's what you're going to do once you are there. I _will_ give you a name, though." He began floating again, Corvo guessed to signify the end of their conversation. He spoke after some silence "Corrin." And then Corvo began to lose conscienceless, falling to the floor, he gazed up to see a whale floating above, then the Outsider stepped into view. His lips were moving, but Corvo could not hear anything. Despite this, he knew what he was saying.

"I expect a good show."

The last thing he saw before he blacked out was the smiling face of the trickster god.


	2. Arrival

**Chapter 2 - Arrival**

Corvo awakened and found himself on the side of a dirt road. His head ached, and he wondered what kind of world he was in. Were their technological advances farther than the Empire of the Isles? Would he have to adapt to a new environment where people fly and shoot bullets out of their arms? The Royal Protector attributed his overacting imagination to the fading pain in his head as something came over the hill to his right that answered all his questions.

It was a carriage, royalty from what he could tell. The vehicle had extremely dark wood, so dark it looked almost purple. Maybe it _was_ purple. The edges were trimmed in gold, so these people definitely have money. "Make way for the Nohrian royals!" shouted one of the guards on top of the carriage. _Thought so._ Corvo thought.

One of the guards glanced at the Royal Protector's peculiar clothing, but just as quickly looked away. As Corvo observed past the carriage and saw that there was a lot more people than he had thought. An squadron of people in black armour, each holding a weapon, dressed from head to toe, probably about fifteen of them all on horseback, in the centre large wagon, filled with what he guessed were supplies and food.

He spied a man on a horse with blonde hair down to where his neck met his head. As he observed further, he noticed that he was wearing armor that matched with the carriage. Black trimmed with gold, but he sported a piece of purple clothing over his chest armor. Corvo also spotted a weapon on him. A sheathed blade sat on the side of his black steed. From what he could tell, it was a two-handed weapon by the size of it. Was he some manner of knight? A Royal Protector? On either side, behind the man were two soldiers, the one in front dressed in heavy armour, holding a shield in one hand and a spear in the other, behind the both of them were archers, dressed in lighter armour but still enough to stop any danger.

The man noticed Corvo staring and held his arm up in a fist. The army halted behind him.

"Stranger, you look lost, do you need directions?" The man spoke as if he _knew_ he was somehow important and deserved the utmost respect. Despite his vulgar thoughts, Corvo replied, making up a story

"Yes, I seem to have dropped my map and compass a little while back, I'm trying to get to the nearest city. My daughter said she would meet me there" He looked up, the man looked confused, but still had that 'important' look about him.

"Which city?" _So forward, this kid,_ Corvo thought, but still he bit back his anger

"I forgot the name… Quite embarrassing, I'm getting too old for travelling by myself." He lied, scratching the back of his head in an embarrassed manner.

"Well, the capital city of Nohr, Windmire, is the direction we are headed," he said pointing to in the direction. The Royal Protector nodded,

"And in the opposite direction, is a small whaling and fishing town called Javarli." He said pointing over his shoulder with his thumb.

"I see, thank you. That's where I was headed." Corvo said, "What is your name, friend?" In his mind, he used that term loosely. This man was _far_ from friendly,

"Xander, High Prince of Nohr." _Oh boy,_ Corvo thought, all he needed to deal with right now was a spoiled rich kid who spent too much time in his estate home being served by maids and butlers who are getting paid a fraction of what could be called a 'good' pay. Being the bodyguard of the Empress, both he and Emily had to conduct business with people of the nature.

"My apologies for wasting your time." He extended his hand, the High Prince took his hand and shook it, much to his surprise.

"Your name?"

"Edward. It's been a pleasure." Corvo said faking a half-smile

"Likewise." He said as if he was unimpressed. _This stuck-up piece of-_

Xander was going to raise his hand to signal that the convoy move again but Corvo interrupted glancing at the carriage "Who's inside, if I may ask?" The High Prince opened his mouth to answer but he was cut off by a voice that came from the carriage the bodyguard was referring to. Both Corvo and Xander turned their heads to look at who had interrupted their conversation. Inside was a boy, no older the seventeen if Corvo had to guess. He spoke with a kind, soft voice. Beside him in the carriage was a girl who probably younger than him and had an elaborate hairdo. Two extremely large cylindrical-shaped mounds of hair sat on the side of her head, blonde with streaks of purple.

"Brother, is something the matter?"

 _Brother?_ Now Corvo was confused. The boy looked nothing like Xander, on his head was a shock of white hair on pale skin, and his eyes were blood red.

"Nothings the matter, now close the curtain." Xander said quickly. Almost as if the boy was not to be seen in public. He turned back to Corvo,

"Just the other Nohrian royal siblings. Have a good day, sir." He said with a smile as if it hurt.

"You too, High Prince." Corvo managed the same and took a few steps back from the road and the squadron started moving.

The Royal Protector then saw something that made him nearly jump out of his skin. Flying above the troops was a _dragon_ , the things that only existed in children's books and tales weaved to create mystery about the creatures that walked the Earth before humans. The thing had purple scales, contrasting with the gray sky, which was now overcast with clouds.

After a few minutes of staring, Corvo that maybe those things and other creatures will be a part of this world. Due to the meeting with the royal convoy, he had not even checked himself to see what gear the Outsider 'allowed' with him on this 'trip.'

The Royal Protector went further away from the road and crouched down after passing the height of the hill. He was carrying:

His Folding Blade, crafted by Piero Joplin in the years of the Rat Plague;

His Crossbow, with ten bolts, five sleep darts, two stinging bolts, two howling bolts;

His Pistol, with fifteen bullets, which he would have to keep out of the eyes of the people of this world. They had not reached the technological advances to craft such a weapon;

Five grenades, three normal and two sticky;

Four mine-traps, two springrazors and two stun mines;

The Mark of the Outsider, given back to Corvo by the enigmatic god as payment for what happened with Delilah, of course held all his supernatural abilities, still wrapped to hide it from his colleagues at Dunwall Tower;

And lastly, Corvo placed his hand on something in an inside pocket of his jacket. The familiar metal feeling cool against his hands, the Royal Protector took it out and gazed upon the mask that to many enemies was the last thing they every laid eye upon.

It was his mask. The same skull-based one that was feared across Dunwall just over a decade and a half ago.

He looked at it, thinking about how this mask - this assassin – had helped him so long ago.

The Royal Protector gave a half-hearted chuckle and looked upon the steel, brass and metal wiring that held it together.

"One more time, old friend." With that he placed it back in his pocket.


	3. Chase

**Chapter 3 - Chase**

As the Royal Protector travelled along the dirt road, opposite to the destination of the Nohrian convoy, he looked around from the top of a cliff and spotted the small town, which must have been where those royals were escorting the supplies from. Why it needed a royal escort for the task was beyond him, still he pressed on towards the town.

On his way, he began reminiscing about Emily and what she told him about her travels to Karnaca time and the long three months that she spent getting her empire back. She left out the assassinations. Too grim. They wanted the focus on the future and keep the past as bloodless as possible. However, Corvo told her to talk to him if she ever felt overwhelmed by the events. He was her father after all. The subject eventually turned to her powers, which she went into detail about what each one did and how she utilized them.

Emily told him everything. Her time in the Void, meeting the Outsider and what abilities he gave her. It slightly irked her father that she was given powers. He had always felt that Emily was something he could keep away from the Void and the dark reaches of the world. Eventually, Corvo had accepted it under certain conditions. That she would only use them in dire situations, such as the incident with Delilah, but never for fun and play. To have her with powers is a great responsibility. The Empress, knowing this, agreed to her father's terms.

The bodyguard looked up at the town's stone walls, he had arrived. As he looked at the gate he saw that there were two towers that held archer who had yet to notice him. They were wearing the same type of armour that the royal convoy had. One of them looked down, saw Corvo then looked him up and down. Scanning for any weapons or anything that made him dangerous. Luckily, all Corvo's weapons were hidden in his clothes. After about a minute he yelled down "Open the gate!" behind the other side of the wall.

Another minute passed, and the metal gates opened slowly, he stepped inside. The town looked as if it had not seen sunshine in months, if not years. The people were pale, the dirt road was dry except for the puddles that formed from people doing their laundry.

The bodyguard had been travelling a long time, the entire days length. He was now tired and ready to get some sleep, hopefully they had some kind of housing for the homeless or someplace to stay for some time.

That's when it hit Corvo. He had no money. By the Void, he did not even _know_ what kind of currency they used. Disappointed and cranky, he brainstormed. Conjuring up ways he can obtain currency.

He saw three ways:

Steal it and rob people, but he figured they had been through a lot already and it was the least honourable thing to do.

Find a part-time job, Corvo saw that as a waste of time. He still needs to be looking for the one the Outsider had called "Corrin."

Become a (temporary) mercenary. That one seemed the most promising. Now he had a new problem; who had a good amount of coin around here?

As he walked through the town, the Royal Protector thought that, on a smaller scale, the place reminded him of Dunwall. It was always cloudy and rainy, not to mention the familiar stench of whale and fish at the harbour. As he walked past the harbour, Corvo spotted a tavern. He figured it would be a good place for a hired blade to find work. The former assassin would be willing to kill, but only those who deserved it.

A gang leader who ruled through fear, a captain of the guard who enjoyed his position of power a little too much, even an overly zealous religious group. People who exercised and abused their power to hurt and put themselves over others.

Approaching the door, he put his hood on and pushed it open revealing a place that smelled so pungent it was not a wonder why the smell of the harbour was snuffed out as he approached just seconds ago. Corvo returned a few glances he had received on the way in, people, probably thugs and ruffians, looking away as soon as they made eye contact. The bodyguard sat at the bar, and after a few seconds turned to face the rest of the bar.

He saw eight tables, each full or had at least one person at it. The people looked about what he would expect from the taverns he had seen, just a few people out for a couple of drinks, but there were always a few darker figures in the corners. People meeting to discuss 'business transactions' Corvo stopped and thought for a minute turning back to the bar.

Being a hired blade? That was not honourable either. The Royal Protector would not be defending anybody and if he was, they would likely not be deserving of the services. Just some rich noble needing someone to get blood on their hands instead of their own.

Corvo did not want to lead the same life as Daud. He saw what that could do to a man. There was no telling how long he would be in this world anyway. Better not to taint his name or his hands.

He was going to leave. Corvo ejected himself from the seat and was walking to the front door. Whilst passing a table, the four big, burly men sitting there had stared as he walked by, joking that "he must've left his coin at home!" One of them gave a hardy laugh, while the two others tried to shut him up, for fear he would start a fight. They worried for nothing, Corvo was not in the mood for a fight. As Corvo approached the door, a woman slammed it open! Reflex made the bodyguard reach to his waist for his sword, but he quickly pulled it away and let them go in front of him in a manner that he was guarding himself, a move any number of people would make at such an abrupt action.

Standing before him was a woman with purple long hair, a delicate face, and armour that resembled Xander's. Perhaps she was royalty as well? Corvo had a few thoughts about her armour, namely that it does poorly to do its job. Her chest was practically exposed, as well as her upper thigh near the waist. _Poor judgement, one well-aimed arrow or bolt and you're done fighting for good._ Corvo thought. The woman seemed less than happy, so Corvo would rather avoid any confrontation. She was looking at the bar behind Corvo, all the men and women inside, thugs and workers alike, all staring at the purple-haired woman as she stepped where the bodyguard was standing. After scanning the crowd before her she finally spoke.

"Kaze of Hoshido, come forward and pay for your crimes against the Kingdom of Nohr." She said holding up a wanted poster for all to see. Corvo turned to look over his shoulder to see who would step up. Would this Kaze show himself? The Royal Protector's questions were answer when a few turned heads gave the wanted man's position away. Following the trail, Corvo saw a person sitting at the second-to-last table. The man's eye's and forehead was lit by the candle that sat in the middle of the table, the rest of his face being covered by the brown collar of his shirt, he had green hair and armour. He tried to keep himself hidden by ducking down slightly.

"I see you…" The woman smiling coyly.

Kaze jumped up out of his chair and hurled throwing knives at her and the troops that were now filling the room. As he did this, the ninja swiftly dashed out of the tavern, heading for a doorway behind the counter of the bar area. Corvo saw this attack coming and quickly crouched down avoiding any, however, they were not aimed at him, in fact they did not hit remotely near him. This man, was accurate with these knives. The Royal Protector assumed the only reason he had not hit him was because he was not aiming for him. _Disciplined, almost like one of Daud's,_ the bodyguard thought. The woman had dropped to the floor as well, she spoke in a commanding voice, not angry, almost

"He's going out the back exit!" she turned to face the other two guards in the room "Move!"

The two guards and the other who were outside scrambled to do as she said. Some had said "Yes, Lady Camilla."

She turned to face the bar and hopped over it, knocking over a few cups filled with beer or wine. Just like that she disappeared behind the doorway.

Corvo got to his feet again, dusted himself off, and continued on his path. Once he was out the door and, in the fish-stinking harbour once more. More guards followed this Camilla more than he thought. Outside were six of these Nohrian soldiers, none of which looked quick enough to keep up with the man they were chasing, for that matter, neither did Camilla. The armour did not look light.

Suddenly, a loud screeching noise came from above. If he had not looked up, he would have attributed it a crane that needed oiling. However, he looked up to see the same beast he had seen just a few hours ago. The purple scales touched down in the middle of the road that stretched across the town, facing Corvo, glaring at him through a charcoal black helmet. At this point Corvo was ready to pull out his pistol and shoot the beast. The only thing that stopped him was a whistle that got both his attention and the creature.

The two turned to see Camilla approaching the beast with an axe in-hand. Was she going to kill it? No, she did the opposite. She _climbed_ onto the bloody thing! Corvo was shocked! _How in the Void…?_ Corvo thought, mouth agape. He then realized that the creature that stood before him was the same one he saw after his short chat with Xander. So, were these two related? Somehow? She was stationed here why exactly?

She was comfortably on the creature and it flapped it's wings twice and they were now in the air.

Well, now Kaze had no chance. Camilla had the advantage of speed _and_ flight. She was now flying above the town, widening her field of view.

She pointed with her axe towards an alley to the left of the tavern. Kaze was there? He was faster the Corvo gave him credit for. Judging by where the troops went, the back exit was to the right of the building. This guy was _very_ fast. Kaze bolted out of the alley in a full-boar sprint! Hopping and jumping over obstacles, he darted behind another building and soon came out a window soon after. The Royal Protector was following along now, he had to admit, he was a little bit intrigued.

Kaze hopped onto a boat, and dropped down to the other side, into the water. All he had to do was get to the dock and Corvo watched as Camilla's creature swooped in for what he thought was a kill.

He was taken from the water at an alarming rate. The beast had him by the back of his shirt, being held up like a puppet. Corvo observed as she dropped him in the center of the dirt road, in the same spot her creature had landed in before.

Her soldiers cheered but the victory was short-lived as a soldier came running in as fast as he could. Out of breath he spoke "Lady Camilla! The convoy was attacked and Lady Elise and Prince Corrin has been abducted!"

"Corrin has been abducted?!" Camilla said with a fierce voice, as if she was a mother being told someone had laid a hand on her child.

Corvo perked up at the sound of thatname. That's the name the Outsider gave him! He moved closer to ensure he heard the rest of the conversation,

"By who? Where did they go? When did they get him?!" Camilla shot out questions in rapid succession, the soldier had no time to answer them and he found himself stumbling over his words. Camilla was impatient she took a step forward, "Answer me. That's an order!"

"A large group of bandits took the wagon of supplies. They probably took the carriage thinking it was supplies as well.

Camilla quickly mounted her beast and was already up in the air. Corvo needed a way to where she was going, and fast. He did not know how important Corrin was, how important he was to this world, but he planned on asking him about it, and he cannot do that if he has been kidnapped. Corvo had the idea Possess Camilla's animal. It would be difficult, it would probably be different from possessing a fly at Dunwall tower. This creature was heavier and much more dangerous, he also had to take into account that there would be a _person_ on his back.

He relocated to an alley where he would not be seen and cast his spell.

Now he could fly.

The breeze was under his wings, and they were underway. Despite this, it felt natural to be flying. This usually happened when Possession was used. Natural instincts took over. However, the feeling of someone being on his back was quite uncomfortable.

It was going to be a _long_ flight.

* * *

 **Just letting you know, I'll upload in bulks because they are pre-written.**


	4. A Lead

**Chapter 4 – A Lead**

Flying was something Corvo could get accustomed, but flying with someone on your _back?_ That was going to take some getting used to.

As some time passed, Camilla was probably contemplating what she would have to do to get her little brother back. Corvo began thinking, was the kid in the carriage Corrin?

The Royal Protector has been up in the air for about ten minutes, this was the longest he had ever possessed any being. He felt himself getting sick and needed to land. Now. Luckily, he spotted the convoy, or what was left of it. Also in his view was a forest, which enveloped the east side of the road. He could use that to disappear after 'exiting' the creature. He had a plan! Corvo figured the princess would not mind walking the rest of the way.

He darted to the ground, alarming his passenger. She tried to pull up, asking "What are you doing?!" Wind was caught under his wings, just as they were going to collide with the ground, softening their fall. As he landed, he 'left' the creature and clenched his fist, using Blink to make his way over to the trees and bushes to hide his presence to Camilla and her dragon. She began inspecting her companion to make sure that it was all right. It was not. Corvo could not see, because the thing's back was turned toward the forest, but he heard bile and vomit hitting the grass.

Feeling a hint of guilt, he turned and began to make his way to the convoy he saw earlier, only as black dots on the ground.

* * *

As the Royal Protector approached the group of soldiers, hidden in the brush, he saw that Camilla had arrived already and was having a heated conversation with a blonde prince with a cape and a very high collar. He eavesdropped on the conversation,

"Leo, what direction did they go?" Camilla said, calmer now that she has had time to think.

"Xander and a few captains followed them through the forest," Leo said pointing to a path that had let the trees engulf the sides. He continued, "maybe they came out the other side, and have them already!" the boy said, trying to calm the axe-wielder down. She thought for a moment before speaking again,

"How many?"

"Probably two dozen at least."

"That's nearly double our troops," she said with concern, glancing at her creature, which was now laying on the floor, being tended to… by a person with a stick? What good was a stick going to do, the thing needed medicine at the very least!

"I would take him, but he felt sick, not sure why. He usually is all right for long battles, let alone a fifteen-minute trip!" She told cape wearing boy, who was probably also a prince.

Corvo had heard enough, he needed to find Corrin. He turned around, ready to run all the way, but the he realized, he needed some form of transportation. There was no way he was going to keep up with the bandits, Xander _and_ a carriage all being led by horses. He returned to the spot. Camilla and Leo had separated ways, the woman tending to her creature, and the boy checking on their wounded, which were numbered at about seven, no body had died in the attack. More importantly, no one was by the horses. Now was his chance.

Corvo donned his mask, put his hood up, and stepped out of the shadows and let the afternoon sun touch his head and shoulders. No one was looking in his direction. He silently made his was over to the horses who were now curious as to who he was. The saddles were left on, likely because the battle was a surprise. He mounted a horse.

Now the soldiers were looking in his direction. It was not one of theirs. "Hey you! Stop!" one of them ordered, others mumbled, saying "another bandit?" The Assassin looked over his shoulder as he reared the horse, turning it towards the path. He was riding now.

A blast of dark energy hit the ground less than a metre from where he was. He turned his head again, to see Leo with a book in his left hand and magic in his right, held high above his head. _Damn it. Is he Marked?_ Corvo thought silently as he started down the path, following the tread left by the carriage and wagon.

A few soldiers followed hooded man down the path, weapons drawn.


	5. Captive

**Chapter 5 - Captive**

As the afternoon was waning into west, casting long, black shadows along the ground, one of the Princes of Nohr struggled against his restraints. Corrin and Elise's hands were bound and their mouths gagged. There was nothing they could do, not on their own. From what the bandits were saying, they thought the carriage was also housing some more cargo. They decided to keep their newfound 'companions' inferring that they may be able to fetch a good amount of money through ransom. They _were_ royalty after all.

Corrin sat in the maroon-coloured seat inside the carriage, beside him was Elise, and in front of him was a bandit armed with a knife. He talked in a jeering tone,

"Don't worry, you'll see your family again… provided they pay up the right amounta coin!" He laughed and took a swig from his flask, probably filled with alcohol, judging by the smell. The bandit laughed, his breath filling the air with a distasteful smell. The hatch on top of the carriage opened revealing a woman who had the reigns of the horses, wearing a pale green bandana, matching the sandy colour of her overcoat. She shouted over the sound of the carriage's creaking and horse' galloping,

"Boss we've got company!"

"Who? The Royal Guard?" He laughed looking at the captives, as if they would laugh along with him. The rider rolled her eyes,

"High Prince actually." His smile disappeared, worry hit the Boss' face,

"Oh…" He got to his feet and climbed up onto the roof and disappeared from Corrin's sight. With hopeful eyes he turned to Elise to see that she had the same glee in her eyes.

Corrin shuffled over to the left window and Elise to the right. She saw nothing, but he saw Xander and three captains riding alongside him, weapons drawn.

Corrin made a muffled noise that got Elise' attention and she shuffled over to the side and saw her brother and company.

They would be rescued soon! Archers from horseback shot at the carriage, aiming for the wheels. Most of them missed and those that made contact stuck out of the wood. Arrows would not be good enough. Their hands were bound behind their backs, so the royal siblings could do nothing but keep their heads in the carriage as arrows hit the carriage. The two saw their older brother approaching the carriage, slowly. However, the bandit's archers were returning fire, he had to pull back. The archers stopped firing, all they were doing was putting Corrin and Elise in danger.

Xander and the three captains had to stop that carriage somehow.

Corvo rode along the trees, he had to lose the pursuing troops somehow. There was no way he would be able to shoot a sleeping dart (he did not need a dead soldier on his hands), on a moving horse. Not without Bend Time, but he wanted to conserve energy in case he needed to fight the bandits upon arrival. Xander may very well be a worthy fighter, but he could not fight over two dozen bandits with only three captains for help. If he had not seen the condition of the convoy, he would have thought Xander a madman for pursuing with only such assistance.

Corvo had to deal with his problems on horseback. He turned his head over his left shoulder and saw three soldiers in pursuit. He let go of the left reign and held up his hand in an open palm, as if to say 'calm down, I'm not your enemy.' One of the soldiers rode up alongside Corvo, his arm held high in the air wielding a sword. He grunted as he swung, Corvo swaying the reigns to the right, narrowly avoiding the strike. He shouted,

"On your side!" The soldier was not responding and kept swinging, Corvo dodging and weaving to avoid the strikes. He was done trying to communicate now.

Corvo sped up and held his left hand at his right shoulder, the pursuers were slightly confused by this action and had lowered their guard. The masked assassin casted Windblast, sending them off their horses and ending their pursuit. There was not enough power in the blast to kill them, at the very least they had a broken arm or rib. Nothing that a good doctor could not fix.

The lenses of his mask were fixed forward, focusing on the ground, following the slight trail left by the carriage.

Eventually, the assassin made it to an open field. _Just how far did they go?_ Corvo thought, his lenses zooming in, scanning for any sign of them in a vast field. He had to find them _fast_ , the sunlight was nothing more than a trickle now.

There! He spotted the carriage racing across a path Xander in pursuit, with two captains at his side. His lenses rest to normal focus and he took off. From the glimpse that Corvo got, it looked like Xander was having trouble avoiding the arrows and trying to swing at the carriage's wheels with his sword at the same time. Corvo rode along, finally having seen his objective.

Along the road a Nohrian captain was lying faced-up, blood pouring out of his chest, the archers that were shooting at Xander had hit their mark before Corvo made it to the field. The captain was dead. A look of shock on his face.

Corvo would have stopped to close his eyes but he was in a hurry.

Finally, he was catching up. As he got closer, it was apparent that no one on either side of this fight knew about his presence.

Xander gave up on the carriage, he was now focused on the archers riding to the left and right of it. His armour stopping the arrows that flew his way, he was able to cut their bows and render them useless to their comrades, in a last-ditch effort to stop the High Prince, one of them lunged at him, taking him off the horse and onto the ground. Corvo sped past them, taking Xander's position at destroying the wheels. The Boss on top of the carriage with a two-handed crossbow bellowed,

"Another one?! How many of these assholes are there?!" in response, Corvo looked up, revealing to him the metallic face that was hidden behind the hood. Sheer terror filled his face,

"Demon!" He screamed as he opened fire on Corvo, who dodged the bolts.

Corvo reached into his coat, taking out his pistol and aimed at the left wheel. A loud, startling noise filled the air as the carriage began to collapse. The people on top stumbling off the side, the horses falling over.

The chase had ended.

Corvo stopped his horse and was satisfied with his work, the remaining bandits either kept riding or stayed to fight. He counted fifteen stayed to fight. As they surrounded him and the carriage, small muffled voices could be heard within. Corvo walked over and opened the door that was now facing the sky, one side of the carriage having been destroyed. He was glad to see that the occupants were safe, except for a few minor cuts and bruises.

They were not happy to see him, though. As the two looked up, expecting to see the face of their brother, they were met with a metallic skull in his stead. They jumped back into the carriage. He peered inside, _"You're safe now"_ a muffled voice spoke. Corrin and his sister were a little less afraid now and climbed out of the carriage, Corvo cut their restraints and ungagged their mouths. "Thank you, stranger,"

" _Don't thank me yet,"_ the masked man replied, looking around at the bandits that surrounded them with swords and knives. "Oh…" the girl spoke, looking at their predicament.

"Where is Xander?" She said, fear in her voice, the masked man pointed down the road, in the direction they had come,

"He was tackled by a bandit a few minutes ago," the girl gasped, he turned to her, "It's all right, nothing will happen, from what I've seen your brother is a skilled fighter. He'll be fine."

He turned to look at Corrin, who had the face of anger, fear and wariness all in one. This was the boy that was so important to the Outsider? He had to be important somehow, he and the prince would have to talk later. The bandit's boss was awakened from his forced slumber by his crew. The bearded man stumbled towards the three pointing at Corvo with the blade of his knife, he bellowed,

"You ruin everything, you piece of shit!" Corvo did not respond to this instead he looked around at the bandits the surrounded them and spoke,

" _If you value your lives, then leave this place."_ Corvo wondered if his statement would get any response after a few seconds of silence. His answer came in the form of three bandits charging at them. _Of course not_ Corvo thought.

Corrin watched as the masked man reached down and held a sword that seemingly came from nowhere, he had observed this man before. He saw no weapons on him. The assassin raised up his left hand in a claw and pulled down. Then the three bandits dropped to the ground, two had holes in their necks, desperately trying to stop the bleeding and the other was dead before he hit the floor, blood pouring out of his chest. His heart had been pierced. Elise screamed and Corrin gasped. Just what was this man? He had never seen magic that allowed it's user to move so fast! Surely, Leo would have told him about such as spell. The other bandits ere shocked the how fast their comrades fell. Some turned tail and ran for the hills. Literally. Others were too shocked to move. And, of course, there were some who still wanted to fight.

Such as the one approaching the assassin now, an axe being swung from the right side. Corvo dodged and took a step forward with his left foot, his left arm grabbing the bandit's right. He slammed the handle of his short sword into the back of his head and then flipped the sword around and drove the blade into his neck.

 _So, this man has had formal training, although the moves are quite brutal. He's no knight._ Corrin thought as the individual in question dispatch more enemies. Two more came and he dodged one while engaging the other in combat. The spear moved user was slow and the sword user was quicker. Dodge the spear and parry the sword, that was his plan.

He dodged the spear and deflected the blade successfully, making the sword user was off-balance now, the assassin drew his crossbow and shot the spear user in the foot. When the sword user was ready to fight again, he charged sword held high above his head. Corvo side stepped to the right and knocked the blade out of his hand by using the handle of his own and gave a swift punch to the front of his head. He did the same to the spearman. Enough blood had been spilled.

As the Royal Protector looked back to Corrin and the other girl he found that the fighting had drawn his away from them. He Blinked back to them with one clench of his fist, appearing both of them in a flash of blue light. The royal siblings both gasping as a result. The other bandits were running away, along with the leader. He was not about to let him get away, the other bandits were likely doing it for money or through coercion from him.

Corvo was going to chase after him only to see him fall back over the hill he was running up. Standing at the top was Xander, dirtied and bruised from fighting. "This is over" he said watching as the bandit's leader fell down the hill, landing at Corvo's feet.

The Boss looked up and wanted to scream but he was met with a kick to the stomach. Keeling over he lost consciousness under the heel of Camilla who had gotten off of her creature just moments ago. She looked at Corvo, wanting to see who was under the hood. He turned and walked away before she could see the mask.

He approached Corrin and Elise, looked at them up and down. They were not injured. Good. This boy was important somehow, Corvo was going to find out why.

Xander from the top of the hill asked a question that was on everyone's mind,

"Who are you?" Xander said still out of breath slightly, "and why did you help us?"

Corvo turned to face him, glaring through the lenses. He held his blade up and flipped it in the air and it was gone.

He had a choice to make, the Outsider must have been smiling at it.

The assassin could take off his mask and trust these people, and – if they would let him- openly protect Corrin, being his bodyguard. Or;

He could remain a mystery, protecting Corrin from the shadows, only coming to his aid in the time of need.

Trust was something that went both ways. These people would not let him on the castle grounds and he did not know how well it was secured. Corvo was not going to be able to keep an eye on Corrin without being by his side.

"We've met before." The assassin removed his mask and hood, revealing to all his messy brown hair and tired, old eyes that had seen too much.


	6. Recruitment

**Stefifi Heisenberk: Yes, there aren't much Dishonored fanfics out there, but I'm happy to oblige! :D**

* * *

 **Chapter 6 – Recruitment**

As he stood in the light of the rising moon, Xander and Camilla gazed at him. He recognized him from the road, she recognized him from the tavern spoke,

"You?"

"Were you tracking us from before?" he pointed his sword down to Corvo, "Is this some elaborate plan to gain our trust?" If Corvo were to tell them the truth about the Outsider and the Void, he would be admitted to a mental institution. So, he decided to speak vaguely,

"No. I helped you so I would gain your trust, that is also the same reason for me showing my face." He held up his hands in front trying to defuse the situation, "I mean you no harm."

Corrin stepped forward and reasoned with his elder brother, "Brother I believe he can be trusted, he saved us from the bandits! If he was going to hurt us he would have already."

Camilla took a step forward, releasing the Boss who was now unconscious, his face lying in the dirt. Corvo's attention turned to her as she started speed-walking, he braced for a fight but she swept past him. "Corrin, Elise you're safe!" She said as she crouched down and wrapped her arms around both of their necks, bringing their faces to her shoulders. Corvo's heart was a little touched, however, he was still a little confused at their relation. _Was she their mother? No, she looked too young. Older sister, maybe? That's closer._ Corvo thought. His attention went back to Xander as he sheathed his sword at his hip, a smile on his face. "Let's go home." He said looking at them, then the broken-down carriage.

Corvo's shoulder's slumped. He could finally stop being on edge, weapons were sheathed and he had at least _some_ of their trust. The Royal Protector turned away, assuming that Xander's statement pertained to his family, not him "You may accompany us, Edward. I believe you have the potential to be a fine bodyguard for our brother" Corvo turned around again to see that he was addressing him. He remembered the fake name he told him earlier.

The Royal Protector looked up as Xander descended from the top of the hill, eyes focused on his siblings, "I'm going to have to extend an apology, Xander"

"Why?" Asked Xander, looking at him, stopping in front of him.

"That was a false name. My real name is Corvo Attano." He said extending his hand towards Xander, who gave a chuckle, "It's nice to meet you," shaking his hand, the High Prince said, "for real this time!" He had the sincerest smile he had seen Xander wear on that smug face of his.

Camilla spoke as Corvo and Xander's hands left each other, "Let's go!" She said cheerfully.

* * *

As they walked down the path the purple-haired princess approached Corvo, extending her hand as well, "We have not met, have we?" Corvo shook it,

"Actually, we have. I was in the tavern when you apprehended that Kaze fellow." Camilla looked as if she remembered something and turned to Xander, letting go of Corvo's hand "Oh yes, I found that Hoshidan spy that has been sneaking about." Xander turned his head and gave a nod.

"The fox-girl, Rinkah, was taken into custody as well" Camilla gave a small "mhm" and kept conversing with Corvo, who was looking up at the stars.

"I saw from my Wyvern that you could handle yourself pretty well in combat. I think you would make for a good bodyguard"

"I'll think about it" He responded She nodded,

"Well, we have long ride ahead of us." Camilla walked sped up to catch up to Corrin and took his hand in hers asking if he was all right.

 _A bodyguard? How fitting._ He thought, chuckling silently as they made the rest of their way back to the encampment with the other soldiers.

* * *

They were back with the rest of the convoy. Leo saw them coming down the road and his face lit up, Corvo did not think it could. Elise ran forward and gave him a hug, pulling him down, the two were laughing. As the siblings all congregated, they all shared a moment of happiness together. The Royal Protector could not help but be reminded of his reunion with Emily in the Golden Cat. It had been eight whole months, she thought he was dead, he thought she was being hurt or worse. All his worries had shrunk to the size of pin pricks. He was happy.

They were on the move now, everyone on horseback, because the carriage was destroyed, but they were able to save most of the supplies. The wagon was missing pieces, so the contents were held together by a rope tied around outside of it. It _looked_ stupid, but it worked, so it was not.

The royals were riding on horseback, along with a few soldiers, other uninjured soldiers were on foot. Those that were injured rode with the supplies in the wagon. Tending to them were robed figures with sticks with the glass orbs atop them. The people wielding them looked very tired and worn out.

Corvo stared _Are those sticks some form of magic? Can they heal people with magic?_

The newly recruited retainer rode in front of the wagon, to the left of Corrin, who was looking for the courage to start a conversation. He noticed Corvo staring over his shoulder at the carriage.

"Uh," He said Corvo turned to him, "Is something the matter?"

"No, it's just…" He turned to the wagon again "What are they doing?" Corrin turned to see what he was referring to

"Oh, the healers? They're healing the wounded" The Prince said, not wanting to sound sarcastic.

"Where I'm from, doctors usually handle that sort of thing."

"I see." Silence fell upon their conversation, until Corrin spoke again "Where are you from?" Corvo waved his hand, as if to say, 'forget it.'

"I doubt you have heard of it, it's very, very far down south."

"Try me." The young man said, his interest piqued

"Karnaca" Corrin began thinking his eyes watching the mane of the horse he rode. Corvo began to wonder if he had made a mistake by telling him the name of his home. Did it exist in this world?

"You got me, I haven't heard of it!" He said with a smile. Corvo turned his eyes forward, past Leo, who rode directly in front of him, then Xander in front.

"So how much longer till we get there?"

"Probably about 3 and a half hours." Corrin said like it did not bother him. Corvo sighed in anticipation of a long, drawn out ride. Corrin did not seem too worried about it though, the older man asked,

"You don't seem to be worried about the long ride." Corvo said,

"Well, that's because I am usually stuck up in the Fortress. I'm never really allowed outside," he replied,

"Why? And how are you outside the Fortress right now?" Corvo said, looking at him, the young man shrugged,

"My brothers and sisters visit me often and thought it was a good idea for me to get some fresh air." He turned back to the mane of his horse, "As for staying there… My father's orders maybe? I actually have no idea, but I know the place like the back of my hand. Also, all of my retainers are really nice" Corvo took a note of this, turning his head to Corrin

"Oh, you have other retainers?"

"Yes, there's Jakob, Felicia, Flora and Gunter" He said, counting them on his fingers.

"The Fortress is where we're headed?"

"Yup." Silence fell on their conversation as they looked forward.

"Since I'll be working with them, what are they like? The other retainers, I mean."

From that point on, Corvo was educated on all of his fellow retainers. Learning what weapons, they used, tactics they used in battle. Eventually Leo, Camilla and Elise chimed in talking about their own retainers. For Leo, there was Niles and Odin, Camilla had Selena and Beruka, and finally Elise had Effie and Arthur. Xander did not join the conversation, likely because he was dead tired from chasing the carriage. His retainers were Laslow and Peri.

As they progressed they came to a fork in the road. One path lead to the capital city, and the other led to Corrin's Fortress. Xander and Leo decided to keep going with the troops and supplies, while Camilla and Elise escorted Corvo and Corrin to the Fortress.

* * *

By the time they had arrived, the sun was peeking behind some trees, lighting the Eastern side of the sky up with shades of red and orange. Corvo noticed there was a group of people standing in front of the Fortress' large wooden doors. These people were wearing a wide arrangement of different styled outfits. Maids, a butler, and a knight. Every one of them look concerned. Some more than others. They approached and dismounted. The soldiers were sent to the barracks and everyone else went inside.

Once inside everyone was crowding around Corrin and Elise, telling him that they were worried sick when a courier came by to give them the news. While they did that Corvo looked around, the castle was nothing to scoff at. Giant purple carpets sat atop stones that were browned over the ages of their placement, the high walls had windows and curtains to cover them, pillars had more purple cloth draped over them.

A man with white hair stepped in front of him and spoke in a posh voice, a voice Corvo would have attributed to some nobles or their butlers. This man looked to be the latter,

"Greetings, sir, my name is Jakob, may I show you to your room?" Corvo nodded

"Yes," he reached out to him to shake his hand, it was met, but with suspicion, Corvo could tell, as exhausted as he was. The Royal Protector looked at his face and introduced himself "Corvo." He nodded in response and began walking.

Jakob spoke again, "It is to my understanding that you are to be one of Lord Corrin's retainers,"

"Yes, I am" He replied quickly. Something was off about this man, he sensed distrust. Awfully early for someone to be making judgement. As they walked up the stairs to the second floor Jakob

"Very good, I will be waking you up for training with you making breakfast for Lord Corrin" Corvo stopped walking,

"Pardon me, I believe I am supposed to be Corrin's bodyguard." Jakob turned to face Corvo,

"I will check with Ladies Camilla and Elise before they leave then. If you are a bodyguard, then all of us will have to train and test you. Have a good night." Jakob said before taking off down the hall in the direction in which they had come. Corvo said,

"Good night." He received no response. _Nice guy,_ Corvo thought sarcastically, _hopefully the other retainers were more polite_.

The Royal Protector turned to the door and twisted the brass knob and opened the door to reveal a spacious room. A bed sat in the right corner of the room, a large dark green blanket sitting on the mattress. In the corner of the direction the door swung, there was a dresser with hangers and hooks to hang up clothes. Corvo opened it up, revealing a nobleman's clothes. There was no way he was wearing that. As he examined it, he saw that it was a light purple, the cravat being a cream colour and to top it off, it had frills on the sleeves. The only thing Corvo approved of on it were the plain brown trousers. It was too late for this. He turned around and saw another door directly across the room from the dresser. He opened it leading to a bathroom, with a ceramic bath, sink and toilet.

He drew the bath and was getting ready to undress himself when a knock on his door got his attention. Corvo opened the door. It was a tall man wearing armour, his hands were behind his back and atop his head were long gray hairs slicked back allowing the bodyguard to see his wrinkly forehead. He spoke in an all-business voice,

"You must be Corvo." He said holding his hand out to shake the new retainer's,

"Yes, and you are?" He said as he shook the armoured man's hand

"I am Gunter, I am Lord Corrin's bodyguard, so it seems we will be working together, I thought it would be proper to introduce myself." Corvo nodded,

"I see, good to meet you."

"I'll let you get some sleep now, good night." He said as he marched off down the hallway, Corvo heard a door open and close. His room must have been close to Corvo's.

Finally, the bath was ready.

* * *

As Corvo dried himself, his eye lids felt heavy. The day had started out in the Void. That felt so long ago. He turned down the bed and climbed in, leaving his clothes hung up on a hanger ready for the morning. The bodyguard hoped he did not have to wear the ridiculous clothing that sat in his wardrobe.

Sleep took him quickly, as soon as he closed his eyes.


	7. Test

**Chapter 7 - Test**

Corvo stretched, yawned as he climbed out of bed. He went to the bathroom and completed his morning ritual.

He exited his room in his normal attire and began to take a stroll around the grounds of the Fortress.

As he explored, he managed to find the lobby again. He began thinking of what Jakob said, regarding training. Corvo hardly thought he needed any training. He'd protected Jessamine for years, and their daughter even longer, the only thing that got the drop on him was a witch, and those were far and few between.

As he continued exploring, he noticed that something was off. Corvo was exploring for nearly half an hour and had hardly seen anyone. In fact, he had not seen a single person. Not any of the maids, (other) bodyguards, or butlers. He came upon the dining room, which had a large table in the centre, chairs made of the same cherry-wood colour adorning each side, two at each of the ends and three in either side.

Movement in the corner.

He took note and proceeded to rest his hand on the chair at the end of the table. _I'm about to be ambushed_ Corvo thought as he counted down until the shifting in the back of the room became loud footsteps. The Royal Protector turned quickly to see Jakob charging at him, tossing knives his way. He leapt out of the way, causing the knives to dig into the table and chair. Placing a hand in his pocket, he grabbed his blade and flipped it, causing the blade to show itself. The butler stopped upon seeing the blade and replaced the throwing knives in his hand with a slightly larger one. Close quarters then.

The white-haired man charged forward, the knife held expertly at his side, he swung at Corvo who parried the attack just in time for his free hand to punch Jakob in the face. He failed as Jakob was quicker than the Royal Protector anticipated, he jumped back, handspringing himself back onto his feet.

"So, this is your training?" Corvo said, his sword at his side. The retainer kept silent as his eyes focused on something behind Corvo. He had just given away his allies' attack. Corvo lunged to the right, away from Jakob and the new challenger. After rolling back to his feet, Corvo saw a woman with pink hair sat in the spot he had just dodged from. She wore a maid's outfit, which seemed ridiculous now that she had a combat knife. She nervously shifted after standing upright,

"Uh, hello. I don't believe we've met."

"We haven't." Corvo said, readying himself for another strike

"Oh, well, I'm Felicia! Hi…!" she said with a nervous smile, she tried to wave with her free hand but it knocked the knife out of the other, she made a small yelp as it fell. Corvo turned to Jakob,

"This is the kind of protection that you give your prince?"

"I assure you she-"

"I promise I'm more reliable in combat!" She interrupted. Jakob glared at her, as if speaking with his eyes, Felicia responded accordingly,

"Right! No cutting people off when they're talking!" She itched her head with the handle of the knife. Jakob turned back to Corvo and sighed,

"Let us continue."

He lunged forward at Corvo with Felicia throwing daggers as ranged-support. _Smart_ , Corvo dodged Jakob's knife as one of the throwing knives grazed his arm, he was now falling to the floor, his back against facing it. Using this angle, he kicked Jakob in the chin and sent him to the floor, disoriented, at least for a short while.

Corvo looked at Felicia and ran at her, sword at the ready. The girl took out her knife and began fighting him. She was on the defensive, giving Corvo control over the fight. She was quick but so was Corvo. As she dodged, Corvo kept it going, each strike being as quick as the last. Eventually, she was not on the defensive anymore. They traded strikes and Corvo almost felt that he was training Emily again. They locked blades, giving the bodyguard time to glance over his shoulder.

Jakob was back in the fight.

The man jumped high in the air his weapon readied behind his head, held backwards, he left hand reaching for Corvo to grab him and keep him in place.

Corvo saw no other way out of this predicament in between the two retainers. He removed one of his hands from the handle of his short sword and clenched it into a fist. The Mark of the Outsider glowed a bright blue and he disappeared in a wisp of blue. Felicia and Jakob gasped as they collided with one another.

"Where did he go?" Felicia asked, the question on both their minds.

A figure stepped from the shadows.

They readied for a fight, their knives held in a defensive stance. But when they looked at his face, they were met with a cold, metal one instead, in the shape of a skull. The bottom portion of the mask almost looked like a smile, the eyes looked unforgiving, as if they were being judged by an executioner. Jakob spoke after examining his outfit and did indeed see that this was the man he and Felicia were training. Why he wore a mask was beyond him. To strike fear into them? To mask _his_ fear? Jakob could not tell what the mask was for, and neither could Felicia. The butler spoke in his posh voice,

"Is that meant to scare us?" the masked man just cocked his head to the side, not giving a 'yes' or 'no' to the question.

"It's working…" Felicia mumbled, which earned a look from Jakob

When he turned back, Corvo was still there, but he was walking in a slow manner. Creepily, he spoke, his voice muffled by the mask,

" _Where are the others?"_ He asked holding his hand out in question, _"I know there are other retainers, you aren't the only ones. Are they hiding? Waiting to test me?"_ Jakob ignored his questions,

"How did you do that? I had you in my sights but when I reached you, you disappeared. How?"

" _My secrets are just that._ My _secrets, none of your concern."_

"We do not keep secrets from each other."

" _Judging by our conversation last night and your attitude, I would say you do not consider me a part of this 'we' you speak of."_

"Trust is earned over time. As of now, I do not believe you are fit to be Lord Corrin's bodyguard."

" _I am not your bodyguard, it is not your decision."_

"You are correct, it is not up to me…" Figures stepped out from behind the pillars, revealing another maid with blue hair and the Gunter. Corvo recognized them from the night prior and saw that they had their weapons drawn. The older man sported a spear, and the girl stayed in the back, her hands glowing a faint blue.

"… It's up to all of us." Corvo looked at his odds, he did not want to use up any resources, so no gadgets would be used, save for a few sleep darts, he only had five, but he knew how to concoct the serum that is used. He decided to use at least two and along with the Mark of the Outsider, he should be able to win this easily. The Mark not only gave him supernatural abilities, but also gave him slight enhancements, such as jumping twice, giving his strength a boost so he could lift heavy objects and of course make his reflexes sharper than they already were.

Upon seeing the mask, Flora and Gunter were battle ready, they had thought that there was an intruder on the grounds until Jakob explained that it was he was a recently recruited retainer. They understood, but Gunter spoke,

"There is no need to hide your face, Corvo. We know who you are." He said, his stiff military voice reminding Corvo of the captains of the Watch in Dunwall. Corvo did nothing but turn his attention back to Jakob, who began speaking,

"You may use all your equipment and abilities - disappearing acts or otherwise - as you see fit to incapacitate us, or make us unable to fight, we have a healer on standby, so no one will be fatally injured. Do you understand?"

Corvo flipped his blade, unfolding it, and caught it with the same hand.

" _Let us begin."_

Gunter was the first to strike, Corvo dodged the blade of the spear easily, positioning himself to his attacker's right. Swiftly, Corvo disarmed Gunter and threw his spear to the other side of the room as Jakob made a follow up attack, his knife grazing Corvo's side, underneath his armpit, making a long gash across his ribcage. He grunted and used his blade to strike back, interrupting Jakob's follow up attack, forcing him to block instead. Gunter resorted to hand-to-hand tactics while Felicia threw knives from behind and her sister was throwing… Ice particles?

Corvo was seemingly trapped, but his enemies did not know of his powers.

He casted a minimized Windblast to the ground and forced his attackers to back off. The masked man began running onto the table, trying to draw them out and split them up. If he did that and quickly dispatched them one after another, then he would be able to win this without using too much energy. However, he was prepared to do so. Corvo saw Gunter's spear, he knew that the armoured-clad man would try to get to it, so he ran towards it. To try and use it against him, as a projectile if need be. However, the ground was glazed over in ice and he slipped and fell. Corvo tried to get back to his feet, but he could not get a grip in the ground. Jakob was running on the table pursuing Corvo. The assassin's left hand started glowing a faint blue and he disappeared in a flicker of blue.

Gunter and Flora were surprised, but Jakob and Felicia were expected this and kept their weapons up. Gunter finally retrieved his spear and was running on the ground which the ice had now disappeared from. A faint sound could be heard from the shadows and Felicia fell to the floor with a needle sticking out of her lower back. Flora called out "Sister?!" as the shooter materialized from the shadows and grabbed her, putting her in a chokehold. She was knocked out in seconds as Jakob and Gunter were trying to figure out where he was shooting from.

They finally saw him as Felicia and Flora were both unconscious on the floor. The assassin reached into his pocket and flipped the handle of his sword again, the blade emerging from the parting halves.

" _Sorry about the mess."_ Corvo stated glancing at the two sleeping sisters. Jakob and Gunter were ready to fight once more as the masked man ran and jumped at them, his sword above his head before he struck down with all of his force, making the butler stumble. Corvo body-checked him into the table, making him fall to the floor, but he recovered quickly. He and Gunter were side by side and Corvo did the same he did with the bandits. They could not attack at the same time, the nature of their attacks differ too much and they would endanger each other. Jakob was short ranged so he would get in the way of Gunter's long-ranged aiming. Corvo had see this happen too much with the watch officers, who wound up shooting each other aiming for him.

The butler attacked first making Corvo jump back and was now on his one knee, ready to lunge until he looked up to see that Gunter was charging at him with his spear. Corvo opted to roll to the left instead. Corvo ran at Gunter, parried the blade of his lance and got it under his right armpit, rendering it useless to him. Jakob was about to strike when he saw that Corvo had his sword in his left hand now, holding the point at Gunter's throat, his right holding his wrist as well as the armoured man's weapon. The butler lowered his knife.

" _Yield."_ Corvo said, slightly out of breath. Jakob put his knife in it's sheath, sitting on his right hip. A smile found it's way to the butler's face. Approval? Admiration? Corvo had no way of telling what the man felt aside from the fact that he was happy – or at least satisfied – with the recruit's performance. Corvo lowered his blade, removed his mask and shook hands with his conscious examiners. They both turned around to see Felicia faced-down on the floor snoring lightly. Her sister doing the same but quietly. The door at the end of the hall opened as a teen-aged boy stepped through.

"Lord Corrin, you're up!"

"Yes," He looked at the state of the maids, "Um… what happened exactly?"

"They were training me. So, they wanted me to 'make them unable to fight' as Jakob put it." Corvo said, turning to the butler.

"Lord Corrin, I believe this man to be a capable bodyguard for you."

"Oh, well that's good, but…" he looked at the maids, "Will they be all right?"

"Yes, they'll be fine. I just used a serum to put Felicia to sleep and her sister I just choked her out… for lack of a better term. They'll be fine."

"Oh, good!" Corrin said relieved, "So what are we doing today? Is Xander going to come train me?"

"Lord Corrin, you aren't doing anything." Jakob said as he walked over to him taking him and setting him down in the chair at the door's end of the room. "But why?" Corvo spoke,

"I think Jakob is right. You and Elise were kidnapped last night, you need some rest. Half of the day at least, if you want to train in the evening I will oblige."

"Indeed, Xander has to admit all of the bandits to the Nohrian guard. They were held in the dungeons of the castle from this morning today. As an unfortunate result, he and your other siblings will not be able to come by for at least a week." Corrin looked down at the table in front of him.

"I see." The prince stood up, "But I don't want that to bring me down. I want to train and surprise Xander when he comes back!" Jakob slowly brought him back down in the chair "What…?"

"Breakfast first." he simply said, "Right." Corrin replied. Jakob rose from the floor,

"I will prepare it, seeing as how our kitchen staff is… busy" He said as Corvo was picking up the maids to put them in chairs of the dining table.

As Jakob left, it was just Gunter, Corrin and Corvo in the room, save for the unconscious maids. Gunter spoke,

"Your moves are impressive. Very quick. Not something seen in men our age."

"I've been told I'm deceptively quick in that sense"

"By the by, how did you disappear? I was looking right at you and there was a flash of light and you were gone! How did you do that?"

"I was summoned into a realm outside the one's which we humans live called the Void and I met a being called the Outsider, whom is thought to be evil and conniving. He gave me supernatural abilities, so that I could save my daughter and the entire empire from turmoil." Corrin and Gunter had faces like they believed it. Corvo thought they did. Until Gunter grinned and Corrin laughed saying,

"All right, fine, don't tell us!" Gunter's was merely a quick chuckle. He spoke,

"Were you… serious?" Corvo held up his arms and waved off the question,

"I just know a few spells here and there. I dabble, never really stayed committed to that like I did combat and swordsmanship." He lied. Corvo was not about to tell them that he was from another world, where advanced weaponry exists and magic is as rare, with only a select few people in one's lifetime being Marked by the Outsider.

Jakob came back with food and refreshments for Corrin. Corvo told the prince to find him later for light training, but he insisted on training as hard a he could. Corvo agreed and left him to eat. Corvo resumed his stroll around the Fortress, he began wondering how Emily was doing. If she was holding up all right without him by her side. He began thinking about what could possibly go wrong. With the Duke Luca Abele out of the picture, there was little to worry about in regard to magic. Even if there was anything to worry about, Emily had her skills with a blade and her abilities to fall back on. Daud was dealt with. Corvo probably was never going to see him again. He could live with that. Could he not?

His decision to let Daud go has never sat well with Corvo. He kept wondering if he made the right choice, will he ever kill again? Not likely. He was wrecked with guilt when he fought him in the Flooded District. The odds of him attacking Emily were slim to none at best. Then there's the boat captain that Emily told him about. She had something to do with Jessamine's murder. Billie Lurk was one of Daud's assassin's. His black-hearted band of mercenaries that killed for the highest bidder. Emily let her go. Her explanation was that suffering has a way of changing people. Guilt can make someone break. Her father knew that. He saw Daud. Even overtime, after seeing Hiram Burrows in Coldridge Prison, he saw it in him as well. How many people had they killed? How many lives were ruined because of _coin_. Daud and Billie Lurk saw the dark side of the world. Hiram Burrows did not see things as they were when you were the one that spilled someone else's blood. For him, Jessamine's murder was a means to an end. A way for him to get what he wanted. And once he had it, he suffered the consequences. He was afraid of the people around him falling to the blade of an assassin who, with each falling target, was getting closer and closer to him. Hiram Burrows was not afraid of guilt, or making people suffer.

However, the man _was_ afraid of death. Not only that but losing everything he had worked to create.

Now the shriveling old man was rotting away in Coldridge Prison, reflecting on his life's decisions. At least Corvo knew where he was. Daud, however, remained a mystery. The longer he stayed that way the better. In fact, it's been sixteen years, he may already be gone.

Enough dwelling on the past.

He did not realize it, but it was already noon. Corvo must have slept in longer than he thought.

The time to train Corrin had come quickly, they were to meet on one of the Fortress' watchpoint, which were connected with all the others, creating a large platform for one to traverse. From these towers, one could see the vast forest which surrounded the Fortress. Corvo climbed the long staircase that preceded it carrying two practice swords he received from Gunter, who remarked that it was more appropriate that Corrin would be trained by a sword user. It would be more beneficial, seeing that Xander's weapon was of the same nature.

As he reached the final step, he opened a trap door to see Corrin standing looking out at the forest. The sun was in the sky, but it would set in a few hours. The prince turned at the creaking of the door to see Corvo who only nodded as he closed it. Gunter was standing by a table which Corvo placed the two training swords on. The Royal Protector nodded to the retainer, who did the same. The swords were not the same size as Corvo's, they were more akin to the swords used by the City Watch in Dunwall. Longer and thinner, but still a sword. Corvo spoke, his gruff voice piercing the silence of the world around them,

"You have trained before, correct?"

"Yes, Xander trains me when he comes to visit."

"Good, then you should know the basics."

Corvo picked up the training swords, the wood feeling slightly awkward in his hand, he was more accustomed to the metal ones, but he still could fight.

"Shall we begin?" The Royal Protector said,

"Yes." replied the prince.

Corvo handed him one of the wooden swords and they both assumed their positions on the battlefield.

"Show me what you can do." Corvo readied the sword held in front of him, in a defensive stance, "Attack me."

Corrin held his sword in front of him and ran, holding his sword at his right side both hands on the handle. He was going to strike horizontally, an easy enough dodge. Corvo did such as to his left, rolling out of the way just as Corrin released his energy into the swing. Corrin felt the light tap of Corvo's sword in the back of his right leg, he turned to see Corvo on one knee his sword stretching from his right hand to the trainee's leg.

"You made your approach too obvious. Try again" He ordered in a cold manner,

Corrin assumed his position once more and readied himself for the strike. Corvo nodded at Gunter said "Ready, and… Start!"

Corrin began running again, but his sword was held above his head. So, he was going to try for a powerful strike, but Corvo could dodge easily again. Maybe he was trying something else? Was it a double-strike? Corvo's questions were answered when Corrin reached him, the Prince swung down, slightly to the left and then he quickly struck horizontally, slashing rightward. Corvo predicted the downward slash, but not the side strike. Corvo tried to block the downward strike head on, but he was not ready for the horizontal strike. Despite this, Corvo dodged by lunging backwards. "Better," he said, standing up "Again."

Corrin slightly more satisfied with himself, jogged back to his spot and made himself ready once more. Corvo did the same. "Attack me." the Royal Protector repeated. Corrin complied with the man's order and ran forward but was surprised to see that his target began moving as well, darting towards him. His guard was off and he was disarmed, Corvo holding his sword at Corrin's throat.

"You need to be ready for anything. You never know what your enemy will do. Always assume they will be ready, so you must be the same." He lowered the wooden blade, "Again."

The training went on for another two hours until the sun was lower in the sky, making the sky turn black at the opposite end. Corrin had made progress. He was a little faster than what he used to be. Using tricks and teachings he had taught Emily not too long ago; the Royal Protector was able to get the prince to land a few strikes on his opponent. Jakob had appeared from the trap door in the floor saying that they had just received word that his royal siblings would be coming tomorrow morning. Corrin acknowledged this message and he disappeared again. Corrin turned back to his new bodyguard, who was now holding the training sword by the blade in his left hand. He pointed to Corrin's and he handed it over.

Training was done. The three men believed that the prince would be ready for Xander through more training as the week progressed.

All his retainers congregated in his chambers to wish him a good night. He had to get up early - before the sun rose to train. Corvo would train him, he was his bodyguard after all. Everyone bid the prince a good night's sleep and Corvo began walking to his room. He was joined by the two sisters he had fought earlier.

"Hello, sir!" the pink-haired one spoke, nervous for some reason. The bodyguard nodded and held their eye contact. The blue-haired one spoke, in a much more calm and composed voice than her sister,

"We just wanted to say that you are a skilled fighter and we are glad to have you on our side." Corvo nodded and replied with,

"Thank you. You two are skilled as well. Your knife throwing is accurate, and your magic can disrupt the enemy. It's useful."

They walked in silence for a little while, until it was broken by the nervous sister,

"So…" Corvo and the other maid turned to her, "How did you move that fast? It was like you disappeared!" Corvo replied,

"I just dabble in a little bit of magic here and there. Most of my skills are focused on the sword."

"Ah, I see…" Silence fell on the conversation once more until Corvo reached his room and pushed open the door, "Have a good night." He said to his companions who bid him the same.

Closing the door behind him, he was finally alone, Corvo drew the bath and removed his clothes, as he sunk into it, allowing his thoughts to collect.

When that was over, he went to the bed to sleep.

* * *

A week had passed, allowing Corrin to receive training and Corvo to bond with his fellow retainers. The prince was now able to fight and hold his own against his retainers. Corvo was told not to hold back, so that Corrin would be ready when facing Xander. On the final night of Corrin's training, the Fortress had received word that Xander would ride here in the morning. To ensure that everyone was well rested, they were sent to sleep early. As Corvo fell asleep, he felt that the prince would be ready for his brother.

Corvo woke up to see the same place he had fallen asleep in, but it was different. He was in the Void again. He knew it. The Royal Protector took off towards the door to find it locked from the outside. He turned around to see that his bed was gone. In fact, the entire wall was gone, leaving the room open to the Void. There was a clear path for the assassin to follow, so he did.

It led him up to a larger rock, big enough to be a platform. As soon as he stepped down onto it, he appeared. Dark energy enveloping him as he formed in front of Corvo.

"Greetings again, old friend." Corvo sighed,

"Why am I back here?"

"I just wanted to give you a forewarning, you'll see why Corrin is so important to this world on the days that approach. A choice needs to be made by him, and depending on the choice he makes, the world will change in accordance." Corvo thought about this for a few seconds,

"Since he's so important, why haven't you given him your Mark? Why must I be here?" The Outsider let out a chuckle, echoing in the Void,

"I can't give him my Mark. If I gave him that much power along with the power he already has, the poor boy would not be able to handle it. He would either kill himself or rule the world. There is no in-between." Corvo could not sense any overwhelming power from the prince, even when they trained. Could he not detect it? Is it hidden power? Does Corrin even know about it?

"If he's so powerful, then why do I need to be here?"

"I knew it would be interesting." He held his arms up and spread them out, "You have exceeded my every expectation. I live for the moments you created back in Dunwall. The man who murdered the woman you loved in front of your daughter, you let him live. Anyone else would have cut his throat and went on their way." The Outsider floated towards the ground and stepped onto it. "Hiram Burrows, who orchestrated the entire thing and even who brought destruction to the city. The plague that destroyed everything that Jessamine Kaldwin had worked so hard to build. Yet, you let him live as well." It was true, he did let them live. But not a day goes by that he does not question his decision. He was slightly angered, Corvo had wanted his life to be quiet and uneventful from the point that Emily was on the throne. He wanted to leave the life of fighting and assassination in the wind. From this desire, his anger rose. However, he remained silent. Corvo was always good at self-restraint.

The Royal Protector blacked out and awoke with a start to see the stone ceiling of the Fortress staring back at him.


	8. Freedom

**Just a side note, some of the dialogue from the game** _ **Fire Emblem: Fates**_ **will be paraphrased or taken directly. I do not own the dialogue from the game.**

 **Chapter 8 - Freedom**

All the young Prince's retainers were in his room, watching him stir in his sleep. He eventually woke up to see Felicia and Flora gazing at him. Felicia broke the silence,

"Wake up, Lord Corrin! Up and at 'em" she said, cheer in her voice. Corrin responded groggily,

"Hmm, what are you talking about, it's still dark out." He said, pushing his face back into the pillow. Jakob

"Prince, it is dark outside, but it is indeed morning. You have training with Xander."

"Ah, I'll be ready in a bit. I'm still sleepy." Corrin replied in almost slurs. Flora smirked slightly.

"Oh, we can help if you're tired, Lord Corrin! Care to help, Felicia"

"Of course!" They leaned forward, placing their hands on his face. He jumped back and grunted as a blue glow emitted from their hands.

"Ugh, it's too early for that." Corrin said, his hands placed where the maids' hands were. The prince and his retainers laughed, but Corvo did not. The Outsider had told him that something would happen in the approaching days that would be pivotal for the fate of this world. The Royal Protector had to figure out why this boy was so important. He had to be extremely powerful. The black-eyed god had told him that if the prince was given his Mark, he would go mad, resulting in suicide or tyrannical rule.

They exited the room. It was time for Corrin to train with Xander.

* * *

As they fought on the same roof that Corvo had trained him, the old man began to observe. Looking for signs about his power. Perhaps he had some kind of marking? A birthmark perhaps? Upon thinking about this Corvo had to be on his toes the entire day, danger would be peeking it's unwanted head around _one_ corner. So naturally, Corvo just had to check every single one.

The fighting continued, Corrin not landing a single hit. Xander was blocking every strike that he did not dodge. As the two brothers fought, the third, Leo stood at the side line watching as well. The eldest brother spoke,

"Come on Corrin, if you cannot land a hit on me, the King said you will never come to the capital and will spend the rest of your days in this Fortress."

Xander said that Corrin was tired and could not focus, he was told to heal himself on a 'Dragon Vein.'

Whatever in the Void was a 'Dragon Vein? Perhaps this is where Corrin's power came from?

A small explosion erupted in the centre of the tower, the stones were now sparkling and glowing. Xander told Corrin to go stand in this spot for a few seconds, it would heal him because of his dragon blood. Corrin did such, and felt his pain dissipate, he felt great!

This got the younger prince to focus, he assumed his battle stance and ran at his brother. His sword held in the air, he was going to strike down, but upon reaching him it was revealed to be a fake. Instead, he spun around and went for a low strike, at Xander's knees. Corvo smirked, it was a success. Xander was on the floor now. Corrin smacked his hand with the handle of his sword, Xander dropped his weapon. Now Corrin's bronze sword was held across his throat. P\ A panting Xander said, smiling

"Very good, I'm impressed. You are improving each day!"

"Thanks, but I could not have done it without your… tough love," he turned to Corvo, "And of course a few battle tips from Corvo!" Corrin faced his brothers again, "We trained for a while yesterday." Corvo began walking to them, his hands still behind his back,

"You are the one who requested the training. This victory is yours." Corvo congratulated Corrin. Xander told Corrin

"Corrin, I believe you have a natural talent", Corrin responded

"Now you're just teasing me." Xander held his ground,

"You know me, Corrin I do not joke about serious matters. You could be the one to bring light to our kingdom so long shrouded in darkness." This caught Corvo's interest. Is this what the Outsider meant? Was there some sort of prophecy that was to be fulfilled? Now that he thought about it, the Kingdom of Nohr, what little he had seen, was always covered in darkness. The sun was never directly in the centre of the sky, it was always clouded.

Leo sighed "Typical. You know true strength does not just rely on one's sword play, right?"

Corrin apologized and Xander calmed the magic user, saying that he could be so competitive at times. Corvo left them alone. He needed time to think.

A voice came from behind as he pondered, all of them turned to see Camilla and Elise. _So, everyone came_ Corvo thought, he would have to keep an eye out for anything. Corrin's destiny was to change drastically soon. The boy was going to have to make a choice. The siblings began talking and the Royal Protector left, allowing them to get some time alone.

He began walking away to another tower, one that was clear of anybody and still had a view of Corrin and his family. Corvo began thinking about the threats this world had to offer, were there giant beings that could crush castles? Or just foot soldier?

What did he have to prepare for?

As Corvo watched the teen and his siblings he noticed that Corrin looked shocked about something that Camilla told him. He began walking back, concern on his face. What had he been told? Corvo approached the crowd and Xander was the first to notice him he opened his mouth but was cut off by the bodyguard,

"What happened?" He asked, nearly demanding. The siblings were confused at the tone of his voice, Corvo noticed this and cleared his throat,

"I saw Corrin looking shocked, is something the matter?" he said in a calmer manner.

"I can finally leave the Fortress! Xander said that I can go to the Capital with them today!" Corrin said excitedly a bright smile on his face, his siblings following suit. Corvo looked at them and smiled, hiding his wariness of what is to come.

"I see," the bodyguard turned to the siblings, "We should get packing then."

* * *

They were in the lobby now, Corvo did not have much to pack, just his gear. Corrin on the other hand had an entire trunk. It reminded him of Emily when she had to go on a trip and she packed unnecessary things. He waved away the thought as a stable girl with blue hair walked up to the family. As she talked to them, Corvo's Mark began to itch slightly, more like tingle. As if the Outsider was nearby or… something else otherworldly.

Was this girl a threat? Corvo marched over to Corrin and the girl, allowing himself to obstruct their view of each other slightly, interrupting their conversation.

"Are the horses ready?" Both Corrin and the girl were taken aback by this,

"Y-yes, sir." Now that he was closer, he could feel that there was definitely something off with this girl. Not like the Outsider, less dangerous, but still otherworldly. Was she some kind of creature in disguise? Corvo decided to back off a little standing next to Xander, he began talking to him about who she was and how long she had been there. In front of them, Corrin and the stable girl continued their conversation, brushing past the interruption by the new retainer,

"So, Lilith, you'll be coming along to take care of the horses?"

"Yes, I will be! Gunter had asked me. They're very fond of you, you know." Camilla chimed in,

"Corrin always had a way with animals, such a kind soul. He even nursed a little bird back to health when he was younger." This put an averted and off-standish look on Lilith's face. She was hiding something.

"Yes, a bird…"

"Is something the matter, Lilith?"

"No, I er…" Elise interrupted the conversation,

"Isn't it obvious? Lilith is sad because she's going to miss you!"

"But she's coming with us."

"Oh, then she's sad that she won't have you all to herself!" the small princess turned to the girl in question,

"You've always had a special bond with our, Haven't you?" She said with a sly smile. Xander cut in,

"As enticing as this is, we should get moving. We shouldn't keep Father waiting."

Corrin excitedly said "Yes, let's go!" and the family began mounting horses as the retainers addressed by Gunter,

"Flora, you and Jakob will remain here and watch over the fortress, Corvo, Felicia and I will be escorting Lord Corrin."

They nodded and stated that they understood, and the journey had begun.

* * *

Corvo rode in between Corrin, who was to his right and Leo, to his left. On Corrin's right was Gunter. Behind rode the stable girl and Felicia who shared some small talk, mainly about Corrin. His likes and dislikes and such. In front of Corvo was Camilla, Elise, and Xander, all engaging in a conversation that Corvo was not included in. Due to this, Corvo resorted to looking at the sky. Rain was on the way or the sky just looked like that in Nohr. Then Corvo noticed something. As they got closer and closer to the capital city of Windshire, the darker the sky got. Was this land cursed? Did the King have something to do with it? The Royal Protector had a feeling he was not going to enjoy the company of this ruler. Was he tyrannical like the most recent Duke of Serkonos? Was he a proper ruler, like the members of the Kaldwin line? Did he care for his subjects? Corvo opted to take the latter assumption, he saw the state of the fishing town. Poor people in the streets, begging, common folk struggling each week, from the day they get paid to the next. If he cared, the people would not be suffering in such a way. Time passed as he allowed his mind to wander, conjuring situations Corrin would be in. The Outsider said he would have to make a choice, and as a result this entire world would change. What choice would he have to make?

Would he have to choose between a family member whose life needs saving? The bodyguard began looking around at his travelling companions. Xander, Leo, and Camilla could all handle themselves in combat. Elise would be the vulnerable one. Perhaps she would be in danger?

Would he have to choose whether he allows an enemy to escape or save the life of a loved one? Corvo could not figure it out, no matter how hard he thought. Before he knew it, they had arrived at the Capital City of Nohr, Windshire.


	9. Betrayal and a Trickster

**Andromeda, thanks for the comment! I don't know what route I'm going to take – I'm leaning towards Revelation. Also, can I ask wheat you mean by after Rinkah knocked out Corrin? Do you mean when he got taken back to Hoshido and wakes up in the cabin? If so, then that's on the way.**

 **Let's continue!**

 **Chapter 9 – Betrayal and a Trickster**

The city was grand, larger and stranger than Corvo thought, mounds of stone stretched as far as the eye could see. However, it was the stranger still to see the Castle. The Castle itself was _under_ the ground. What machines could they possibly have to be able to create such a structure? Probably magic. The Castle was large and circular, bridges running across the diameter of the circles, connecting the sides of the Castle with the other. Corvo peered down the side of the bridge to be met with a _large_ drop. It would be a while until the were at the main gates of the Castle.

Buildings with windows that were either dark or had the strong glow of fire light flickering in them. They had finally arrived at the large, ornate wooden doors of Castle Krakenburg. Guards stood outside of the door, opening it as the Nohrian royals stepped off their horses. Corrin looked around, drinking in all the place had to offer. His eyes darted back and forth as Leo motioned him to walk with them. The gleeful prince did not see this gesture and kept looking around. Leo had to tap him on the shoulder to signal that they get moving, "You'll have plenty of time to explore later. For now, we need to go see Father." Corrin nodded and began walking with them, his retainers following close by. As Corvo walked through the Castle, he felt that, again, something was off. But the stable girl, Lilith, was with the horses. She did not have _that_ much of a presence. Was the King the source of this? If he was, he was definitely not human. Otherworldly beings had a certain type of 'aura' around them. When Corvo was with the Outsider, he felt this presence, when he was in front of Delilah, he felt this presence.

This King was likely going to be a threat, Corvo should meet him as such. He walked beside Corrin, keeping the distance between the two to a minimum. As they approached more wooden doors as they were pushed open, it revealed an extremely large room. The group began traversing to King Garon who stood at the top of a short but wide staircase. Corvo felt the stranger presence coming directly from the King himself. If he had to describe it, he would say it was like a more evil and conniving Outsider. A creature that lives to kill. Like the feeling one would get from seeing a wild animal.

Wariness spread through Corvo as he walked with the group. They stopped and stood in front of him. He spoke in a gruff voice,

"I see you have travelled safely, Corrin."

"Yes, I am eager to fight alongside my brothers and sisters! It is good to be back at Castle Krakenburg, I feel like I'm dreaming." Corrin said, determination in his face. The King responded,

"It is only due to your diligence you are here. I am told you are a capable warrior, even on par with Xander." The high prince nodded, while Elise and Camilla expressed their concern,

"But Father, what if Corrin is not safe here?" The elder sister spoke,

"I fear the same, Corrin may not be safe without the Fortress' magical barrier." Corrin put them to ease,

"I'll be fine, I have earned my way here and am capable if a fight were to arise." The King continued,

"Corrin, as you know, Nohr is at war with the Eastern Kingdom of Hoshido."

"Yes, Father, I am aware."

"We of the Royal family are descendants of the First Dragons. As such, we are able to use power that can wipe out armies of common soldiers and warriors. I expect no less from you"

"Yes, Father, I am aware of your expectations, I have fought so that I can become strong like my siblings."

"If you are to serve Nohr, you will need a suitable weapon."

Just as he said that a purple glow erupted in front of Corrin and what looked to be a sword was floating in front of him. The sword was infused with magic from another world, according to King Garon. Corrin was looking at the sword in awe. "I accept this generous gift, Father."

"Generous indeed." Xander remarked.

The King said "Now, let us see you put it to good use. Bring out the prisoners!"

Now Corvo' hands were at his side, no longer behind his back. He was going to have him kill people in cold blood? An execution?

"These prisoners were captured in our recent findings of spies in our land."

Two people were marched in, hand tied behind their backs. Corvo saw that one of them was Kaze, and the other was a girl who had white hair and dark skin. Their binds were cut, and they stepped out onto the battlefield. The girl spoke, fierceness in her voice,

"I am Rinkah! Daughter of the flame tribe's honourable chieftain! What is your name, Norhian Prince?"

"I'm Corrin." Kaze looked as if he had seen someone he had not seen in a long time.

"Can it be…?" Corrin, confused, responded with,

"Have you heard of me?"

He fell silent as he was given weapons to fight. Gunter, Felicia, and Corvo stepped on the battlefield with Corrin. He had seen Kaze fight before, but he had no idea what Rinkah could do. The fight began and Corvo made it a note not to use his powers. He did not trust the King. Or that sword he gave Corrin. The thing was practically _leaking_ dark magic. They took cover behind walls of the battlefield. Corvo leaned out to peek and he saw Kaze and Rinkah straying apart, but they were keeping an eye on each other. They had worked together before, perhaps they had abilities that complimented each other. Corvo moved back behind the wall and turned to his teammates. "They are staying apart but are not going far enough for them to be separated, our goal should be to divide them. Keep them apart and strike them while they are not guarding one another." The Royal Protector told his them. Corrin, Felicia, and Gunter nodded. "Corrin, you wait for my signal and jump out to fight the girl. I'll get Kaze with Felicia. Gunter, you'll join Corrin when he fights." They split up and went their separate ways. Corvo and Felicia to the left, so they would get the jump on Kaze. Corrin and Gunter went the opposite way. The older man hid himself behind a corner, far enough away that he would be able to get a running start at Rinkah. Corrin was smaller and faster sneaking without making much noise. Corvo and Felicia were sneaking around the wall of the platform in the centre of the room. Once they had reached the corner, they stopped and watched as Kaze and Rinkah were not going towards Gunter and Corrin's ambush, but were headed in their direction. Corvo turned to the maid and said "Don't panic, okay? The plan is going to have to change a little, they're coming this way, I thought they were headed to Gunter and Corrin. We could fight them here or regroup."

"All right. I say we fight them here and Gunter and Lord Corrin could assist once the fight starts."

"Get ready." Corvo said as her knives were held in her hand, ready to throw. Corvo took his sword out and let the blade fall out.

The Royal Protector gave a nod to Felicia and then charged around the corner. Kaze and Rinkah saw him first and readied for close quarters combat, but were surprised as Felicia darted around the corner, knives being flayed towards them. They were forced to adapt. Corvo got closer and lunged at Kaze, who blocked his blade just in time. The blades separated and Corvo kicked Kaze in the shin, making him fall onto his back. He quickly rolled back to his feet, putting a good deal of distance between them. His back was now against Rinkah's who had her weapon ready to deal with the newcomers to the battle. Corrin and Günter had arrived. Corvo had just taken into account Rinkah's peculiar weapon. It had the length of a sword but the thickness of a mace. He saw the prince and the rider at the other end of the hall. Kaze and Rinkah were trapped, but they were not going down without a fight. Corrin and Gunter moved in, Rinkah and Kaze nodded at each other and split up, walking towards their enemies. Suddenly, they turned and ran towards the enemies in front of their partner, that is, Kaze was now running and Corrin, and Rinkah to Corvo.

The Royal Protector dodged the powerful swing from the girl, placing him to her left, he kneed her shoulder and sent her rolling, but she regained her balance through a roll. She now faced Felicia and Corvo, "Never seen you two before, and I've fought a lot of battles against Nohr." None responded. "Rude." She snickered as she ran at Felicia, who blocked with her knife, however, the mass of the weapon sent her tumbling back. Rinkah twirled around and was going to swing at her again, but Corvo caught her right arm while she was spinning and shoved her into the wall. Corvo looked to his right to see Corrin and Gunter fighting Kaze. Corrin was engaging him, but was struggling slightly. This was no training exercise. Gunter swiped vertically, coming to his rescue as Kaze leapt away. Corvo looked back at Rinkah to see her panting heavily. Despite this, she decided that she would not falter. She held her weapon in her left hand and kept her right hand on her left shoulder, it would be bruised. The girl ran towards Felicia, who swiftly dodged and allowed her to fall to the ground instead. The maid then kicker the weapon out of her hand. She was beaten. Now for Kaze. Corvo turned and saw Corrin and the green-haired man locking blades. Corvo was going to intervene but Corrin pushed hard enough for the man to fall on his back, his knife to Corrin's left out of his reach. Corrin pointed his new blade at Kaze's neck and opened his mouth to say "yield," however, Kaze had other plans. He reached into a pouch on his belt and hurled throwing stars at Corrin. Corvo was about to intervene but Corrin rolled out of the way and placed the blade of the sword at the ninja's throat. "Enough." He said out of breath.

Clapping was heard, upon turning, the fighters saw that it was the King. Rinkah and Kaze grimaced as the man had a smile on his face.

The climbed the staircase once again, bringing the prisoners with them. The prince spoke,

"Phew, that was tough! I hope all Hoshidans aren't this strong!" The King ordered,

"Don't just stand there, idiot boy. Finish them!"

Corrin's face went from satisfied to confused. Corvo knew that the King was evil, that information was apparent by the way he looked. But Corvo wanted to find out more, such as why these people were being executed. Camilla had brought him in, not even informing hom of his crimes. Corvo intervened before Corrin could respond,

"King Garon." Corvo called to him and took a few steps towards him, hands behind his back.

"What," the King's face changed from demanding to confused, "Who are you?"

"One of your son's bodyguards. It may help if you informed Corrin of their crimes before-hand." Garon looked at Corvo as if he was stupid,

"They are Hoshidan, we are currently at war with Hoshido and we must take action." He turned back to Corrin, "Kill them!" Corvo thought for a minute. The reason they are about to die is that fact that they serve a country? They could not be older the twenty and they are about to be killed. This kind of action the Kaldwin line would not stand for, neither would Corvo. He turned to the King and addressed the situation,

"Their crimes are that they _are Hoshidan_?" The King turned and looked at Corvo, as if he was surprised to see him still there,

" _You would dare?!_ Guards! Escort him out!" The King turned back to Corrin

"Don't do it Corrin," Corvo told him as the guards approached

At this point Corrin did not know what to do, he saw no reason to kill them. They were helpless, and unarmed. "Father… they're beaten, you want me to execute helpless prisoners?"

"Do it! I order you to execute them!"

"No! It's wrong!"

"I will not argue anymore. Restrain the man, if he does not want to watch, I will make him." The guards confined Corvo to handcuffs adorned with inscriptions of some sort – that glowed purple and looked ancient -, Corvo's body felt heavy the moment they were put on. He grunted and fell to the floor in an ungraceful fashion. He heard a chuckle come from the shadows. His vison, albeit hazy, could still make out the silhouette of a man wearing some strange outfit. The stranger spoke,

"These were created to rob one of their will. Magical will. But I do not see any magic on you… no tome, no markings, nothing. You use a sword, correct?" he emerged from the shadows, a sickening grin on his face, "Just what are you?" Corvo could not speak, grunting instead. The man continued,

"Ah, interesting. Well, I am glad to see that they work, aren't you King Garon?" The man received no answer from the King as he was far too enveloped in the events unfolding in front of him.

As Corvo struggled, magic circles formed around the King and a fire erupted from behind Kaze. The tyrant prepared to strike once more, this time looking directly at Kaze. Corvo wanted to intervene but he could not. Besides, for all he knew, the King could take away the Mark of the Outsider in a similar manner to Delilah. And this man had a much more sinister presence than the usurper. For the first time in a long time, Corvo felt helpless. Unable to protect who he was supposed to.

Corrin blocked the fiery attack from Garon, surprising everyone. Elise exclaimed, "Corrin! What are you-?" but was cut off by Xander, "Unbelievable!" The King growled, his anger filling the air around him.

"Stupid boy, you would defy me directly like this?"

"Father, forgive him, he does not yet understand our situation!"

"Very well, Xander, then you do it. Kill them all and anyone who stands in your way." Corvo struggled against the grasp of the guards but he eventually was free. Xander reluctantly unsheathed his sword and walked over to Corrin.

"Stand down Corrin, if you don't I'll be forced to do something I don't want to." Xander was not about to disobey his Father, and Corrin should not be doing so either. He exclaimed,

"Get out of the way, Corrin!" His younger brother did nothing but hold his ground. After some silence he spoke,

"Brother, please, can't we just let them go? They're beaten." He said gesturing to the Hoshidans bound on the floor. Xander glanced at the prisoners but he was done talking.

"Last chance." Corrin held his weapon, "Very well." He muttered as he charged forward and engaged Corrin in combat. The two trading blows brought amusement to the King's face, shock to those of his son and daughters who sat idly by. Corvo just struggled but every time he mustered up enough energy to move, it was sapped out again. He felt as if the Overseer's music boxes were being played. But this was much more taxing. His powers could not work, - that was obvious - but it was also as if his physical _and_ magical strength was being drained. The Royal Protector looked on as Corrin and Xander slashed at each other, the metal of their blades slamming together as sparks flickered between them. Camilla and Elise begged,

"Please don't fight him Corrin!" The elder sister pleaded, Elise looked to Leo,

"No, no, no! Leo what should we do?" The boy let out a reluctant sigh,

"Why does it always fall to me?" A magic circle surrounded the young mage as he waved his hand and a tree sprouted out of the ground, hoisting up Kaze and Rinkah. And just like that they were gone. Leo walked towards the King,

"Father I have dispatched the enemy on behalf of our soft-hearted brother,"

"Hmph." The King replied,

"I only ask that you are merciful in your punishment towards him and his retainer. He is a new recruit, you see." Leo reasoned. The King was impatient and began walking away,

"Enough! I will address this matter later." He made his way out of the sight of his children. Garon motioned Iago to join his side. He did such, after removing the restraints from Corvo. The Royal Protector breathed heavily, his forehead beaded with sweat as he glared menacingly at the stranger. The man let out a slight chuckle at the bodyguard's anger as he walked to catch up with his liege.

As Corvo got his bearings and his vision was normal again, he saw Corrin angrily yelling at Leo, who looked calm. "They were beaten! There was no reason for them to be executed!" Leo calmly spoke,

"Agreed. Now hush."

"What did you-?" Xander walked over and commanded,

"Enough, both of you. The battle is over." He turned to Corrin, "Mark my words, Corrin, your kindness will be the death of you." His brother responded,

"Perhaps, but then I will die without regrets."

"… Well said." The High Prince said with a smile, which quickly faded as he commanded a guardsman, "Guard! Bring the prisoner's belongings to my quarters, I wish to inspect the equipment."

"Yes, your highness." He replied and marched to a door, disappearing behind it.

"Leo, your spell…" he was cut off by the other prince,

"Was only enough to weaken them. They are alive. I should have listened to Father. But I know how Camilla and Elise would be upset and I would never hear the end of it." Corrin smiled,

"Leo, I'm sorry I made fun of your collar earlier." The blonde sighed,

"You could repay me by not mentioning it."

This earned a cheer from Elise and a chuckle from Corvo. He was glad to know he could breathe properly again. Whatever that magic was, it was strong. He could not use his powers, he could not even _move_.

The conversation continued with Camilla stating, "This will not be the last time we hear of this. Father never forgets an act of defiance."

Corvo, the other retainers and the royal siblings exited out the same door they had entered. Leaving behind the ominous presence of the King and the black magic of the stranger by his side.

Corvo turned to Leo, who he was walking alongside, "Who was that man with your father? With the strange attire?" Leo turned to him,

"His name is Iago. He is Father's tactician who delves into dark magic and enjoys bending other to his will." Corvo responded,

"I see."

"Why do you ask?"

"… You didn't see me?"

"No, I was a little preoccupied." the blonde mage said with a light chuckle and a shrug, "Did something happen?"

"Iago had handcuffs that were enchanted. As he put it, they were designed to rob a person of their will. The writing that was etched into it glowed a slight purple. I was wondering if you could tell me about that kind of magic." Leo, crossed his arms, looking at the floor in thought, his left hand on his chin,

"Perhaps…" He looked back at his brother's bodyguard, "Maybe another time, it's been a long day." The prince said. Corvo looked forward at Corrin,

"It has…" he replied. However, Corvo's night was far from over. And Iago and the King could not be trusted.

It was time for some investigation.


	10. Investigation

**Andromeda – in regard to the pairings – as of right now, there are no current parings in the works, but I was thinking Azura (Sort of as a go-to Waifu). However, I do know that – SPOILERS for Fire Emblem: Fates – they are in fact blood-related cousins (If I'm not mistaken). That would make a relationship between them… odd to say the least. However, Corrin does not know this, so I believe that in his first time seeing Azura, Corrin sees her as someone that closely relates to him - perhaps not out of love/affection -, but as someone who would understand his situation better than the rest. They were both taken from their families at a young age and raised by those that would be considered the 'enemy,' the main difference between the two is that she knows who she would rather be with (Hoshido), and Corrin is on the fence as to where his loyalties lie.**

 **In regard to who would be with Corrin specifically, I don't know too much about Beruka, and I feel that she's always by Camilla's side, so ultimately, they haven't had too much interaction with one another (in my eyes). Felicia on the other hand knows Corrin very deeply; getting to know him throughout her service at the Fortress he was kept. She is kind and caring, so I think that they would be a good match, however, nothing is set in stone.**

 **Overall, pairings aren't something I wanted to cover too much. To all readers, if there is a pairing you aren't particularly fond of, don't worry, it won't overtake the story in any way.**

 **And to cover further questions, Corvo will not be paired with anyone (I like to think that he hasn't been able to find anyone like Jessamine)**

 **Speaking of Corvo, it's time for some good-old Dishonored stealth!**

* * *

 **Chapter 10 – Investigation**

Corvo peered through the small window of his room in Castle Krakenburg, he saw Corrin and Xander in front of the Castle conversing with Kaze and Rinkah briefly. They traded words and the Hoshidans were on their way. Corrin and Xander began walking back, small talk a companion of their conversation. Corvo was fully dressed in his gear. His mask was on, his hood was up, and all of his weapons were here. He would leave the door locked and climb out the window instead. There was a guard outside the doors of the Royal siblings and the retainers were not allowed to go anywhere unless it was to their lords or ladies.

The assassin snuck out the window, hanging on the ledge at the top of a long drop to the ground below. His objective was to investigate who Iago was and see if he can find any information on King Garon. First, he would check the library of the castle. Thoroughly investigating the official records of the Royal family. Those who came before the King, if he could, find out how they ruled. Fear? Love and Compassion? And if there was time, he would sneak into Iago's quarters to observe how he was able to develop something to negate the Mark of the Outsider, which did not even exist in this world – as far as Corvo knew.

He made it to one of the many rooves of the castle walls. Reaching the top of the wall, the assassin saw inside the courtyard. He needed to get inside. He saw a door on the ground level, on the far side guarded by a Nohrian soldier. Corvo made his way down the wall of the inside of the courtyard, grasping ledges and eventually, he was on the ground. The guard still had not seen him.

Corvo scurried his way through the courtyard, bobbing and weaving out of his view. Finally, Corvo was to his right. He threw a stone to distract him. It worked. He took three steps forward, making enough room for the masked man to sneak in.

The hallway was lit by lanterns and torches, illuminating it with an orange light.

He had to keep moving. Corvo could not be spotted inside the Castle. If he was caught, his days of being Corrin's retainers were over. If he was seen, rumours of a man with a skull for a face would spread like wildfire. A demon on castle grounds. That's all he needed.

Assuming the records would be kept on some sort of elevated level, away from commoners should they come to visit. Corvo made his way through until he passed the barracks. There were three guards sitting and laughing at a table. One was standing up, telling them a story. It was about how he slept with a nobleman's daughter when he was serving as his bodyguard. _No honour_ Corvo thought. As they laughed, Corvo looked for a way to sneak around them. There was a door at the other end of the room, likely leading to a lobby of sorts. Maybe he could find a map. He cast Possession and took control of one sitting down. He stopped laughing and rose up. This man had been drinking; this was not going to be easy. Ignoring the other guards' questions, Corvo walked towards the door and closed it. The room was large, with a red carpet in the centre.

This was where they had entered the castle, the Main Hall. The room was large and had banners hanging from every pillar, each adorned with the crest of Nohr. Looking around Corvo saw a map on one of the pillars closest to the door. The guard he was possessing was getting ready to throw up, and it was not even because of the magic… Likely the booze. Quickly, he made the man walk over to the map and read it. Corvo could not handle it anymore. He let the man go and had to stealthily move over to the pillar opposite of the one with the map. The guard ran behind the pillar with the map and threw up all over his armour and the stone floor. He groaned loudly as the smell forced him to throw up again. The other guards in the barracks pushed the door open and began laughing at him, "Wha-ta-hell happened? Ye can't hold yer liquor?" he said his word's slurring. Another guard had arrived with a torch, he was at the other end of the hall, Corvo had not even seen him. He asked them what was wrong and that the mess needed to be cleaned up immediately.

Corvo leaned out from behind the pillar and zoomed in on the map with his lenses. The Official Records room was on the second floor, in the East Wing of the Castle. He was thankful that the words were in English in this world. According to the map, the East Wing was located on the same side of the Castle that Corvo was on. He used Blink to teleport between the pillars and once he had the cover of the shadows, away from the torch light he was able to move away from the pillars and snuck his way through a door that led to a staircase.

The assassin began climbing up the staircase and reached the second floor. He pushed open the wooden door to reveal another hallway lit by torchlight. Each room had a sign over it. The first on the right read "Washroom," he kept walking. After passing doors that read other things he did not need, Corvo finally found it. The third door on his left had a sign that read "Records" in faded writing. The handle of the brass knob was accompanied with a lock. _Damn._ Corvo thought, _Who in_ the Void _would have the key?_

He began thinking, perhaps Xander? No, the duties of locking doors and keeping records safe would not fall to the High Prince or any of the royalty for that matter.

Iago.

It made sense, he was always by the King's side, he is most likely to have been given the task of keeping _some_ things safe.

Corvo began making his way back downstairs, to the Main Hall. The guards had cleared out. Now there was someone mopping up the bile and from the floor. The one with the torch was back in the end farthest from the door. The assassin Blinked from behind the pillars, each one closing the gap between him and the map. Corvo zoomed in on the map once more. He saw that the eighth floor there was the Royal Chambers, and right next to it was the Royal tactician. He made his way to the staircase. Again. Corvo was getting sick of this.

The Royal Protector reached the eighth floor which had two guards watching the door. He casted Bend Time and walked behind the two guards. He tried to open the door, but it was locked. The keys were on the belt of one of the guards. Time was still stopped, so Corvo just grabbed it and opened the door. The spell did not have much time left, so he just tossed the keys through the door after he closed it. He then locked the door from the inside, just before the spell ended. The keys clanged against the stone floor and the guards turned to pick it up. Corvo began walking through the hall. None of the Royal children were here. Just the King and the people deemed important enough to within a floor of him, so Corvo did not need to worry about anyone recognizing the mask – if they saw him.

He began moving down the hall, crouched and in shadow. Corvo began to check the rooms, looking for Iago or some other important individual that would be holding keys. Approaching the first door to the left, Corvo heard snoring. Pushing the door open, he saw the Captain of the Royal Guard sleeping, his vocal cords erupting with every breath he took. Corvo decided to check the room, even though he figured that the man did not have the keys. He waved his hand in front of him and cast Dark Vision, highlighting all items of interest in the room.

Some coins, here and there, a few bottles of rum, he figured the captain did not have any keys until he saw them on his night stand next to the bed. He snuck over to the bed and took the keys, careful not to let them sway and make noise against one another. Corvo looked at the keys. They did not look as if they fit the lock on the door to the Records room. The lock was _much_ bigger. He decided to put the keys back and exit the room quietly.

The assassin went across the hallway, reaching a door that was farther down the hall on the right. Judging by the black wood of the door, this is Iago's room. Corvo quickly inspected the door and the frame for any magic of any kind. This man was cunning. The Royal Protector had to be careful. Seeing nothing, he decided to open the door.

Casting Dark Vision once more, it revealed that the tactician was sleeping soundly in his bed, barely making any noise. There was a desk against the same wall as the door, but it was on the other side of the room, past the bed. Corvo snuck past the bed and reached the table. On top of it sat the keys - large enough for the lock on the door of the Records room – and the handcuffs with a note beside them entailing the different roots and plants that went into the creation of them. Upon inspection, it was seen that the cuffs had to be dipped in some sort of concoction and then enchanted with the blood of an animal. Grabbing the keys quietly, Corvo exited the room, closing the door silently closing the door. He began walking down the hall when he heard a chuckle from the other end. It sounded like it was the King.

The assassin turned around to see the unique and ornate wooden door of the King's room slightly open. No one was in the hall, however. Who could the King be with at this hour? A concubine? Could Corrin and his siblings expect another brother or sister on the way? Corvo thwarted that thought. Perhaps he was meeting with someone. Corvo lightly stepped to the door and used Dark Vision to see inside.

No one was in the room but the King, who was lying flatly in his bed. _Maybe he's just having a good dream_ Corvo thought. Perhaps he was having a dream about more unlawful executions. Corvo had to get back on track.

Bending time, he ran down the hall, stepped through the door and started down the stairs. Time resumed, and no body was the wiser. Reaching the second floor, Corvo scurried over to the Records room, the keys in hand. The assassin now had to decipher which key was for this lock. It was not the first one, not the second. The third _looked like_ it would fit, but it did not. Finally, the fourth one was the one!

Corvo opened the door and took a look inside the room after closing the door and lighting a lantern on the ceiling, taking it to have a mobile light. In front of him sat a long room, with about five different cabinets, each holding about five shelves. Each cabinet had books on them, this was going to take long. Corvo took a breath in and exhales. He began investigating.

* * *

For about thirty minutes, Corvo looked through the documents, he found nothing of past rulers of the nation. Perhaps the Nohrian royals were not neat in terms of documentation? Or was the King purposely destroyed documents to hide something? A great deal of the shelves were empty, but it looked as if it was used, maybe a long time ago. This left Corvo to assume that the King wanted to get rid of any evidence regarding himself and the rulers before him. He's been in in there for far too long. Corvo turned out the lantern, put it back on the ceiling and exited the room. Iago needed his keys, after all.


	11. Consequences

**Andromeda, unfortunately no, the Bottomless Canyon will be the chapter following this one, as Corvo will run into a little hiccup in this chapter.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 11 – Consequences**

The next morning Corvo awoke in his room with knocks on the door. Had he been found out about the night before? He cautiously opened the door to see Elise and Corrin, "Is something the matter?" Corvo asked, sleep still taking a hold of his mind. "Well, I was going to take Corrin and you to… apologize for what happened yesterday." Elise said with a sad face, "I'm sure you guys will be fine, though! Father will probably forgive you and this can be put behind us." Elise said, putting on a happy face, but Corvo saw her eyes. She was unsure. "I'll get ready." Corvo said closing the door. Corvo got dressed in his normal attire, bringing his gear with him. There was no telling what the King had to offer as 'forgiveness.'

* * *

Corvo, Corrin, and Elise stood in front of the doors to the Throne Room. Elise turned to face her brother and his retainer, "All right, let's go in there. I'll help as much as possible." She looked at Corrin "This is our father we're talking about, he _has_ to forgive you!" Corvo let out a cough. Elise looked at him, "And you're one of his bodyguards, you'll probably be fine!" she said with a half-hearted smile"

Corvo shrugged and they all turned to face the door. The short princess spoke, "Father! We have something we would like to talk to you about!" There was an unnerving silence as they awaited their response. Suddenly the silence was torn as the King's hardy laugh filled the room in front of them. "Perhaps he's busy." Corvo said, Elise responded "Yes, he may be with someone. We can come back later."

"Hmph? Who's there?" The King addressed the people behind the door. A weary look was on Elise' face, "Sorry to bother you, Father." Corrin spoke as well, "Yes, we can come back later if you'd like."

"What do you two want?" Garon asked impatiently,

"We're here to apologize, Father!"

"Yes, both my retainer and I are here to apologize for questioning you."

More silence. "You may enter."

The royals and the retainer walked in and approached the King's throne. He reeked of black magic, but Corvo just could not tell what kind. It was like he was… not human. More like the Outsider. The three looked around the room and saw that no one was there. Who was the King laughing with?

The silence was broken again by the King's rough voice, "Corrin, you disobeyed a direct order from me, and you failed to keep your bodyguard from interfering in affairs that do not concern him." He shot a look at Corvo, prompting the Royal Protector to step forward and speak, "My actions are not his fault. I was interfering in matters that do not concern me, I realize that. Please accept my sincerest apology, your Grace." He said, bowing his head. The King showed no notion of acknowledging this apology and looked at Corrin again.

"Corrin, due to your actions yesterday, you should be put to death."

"Father, no please!" Elise pleaded with their father.

"Silence!" He said erupting at Elise, "Had you not been my son, you would be. However, seeing as how you are, I will give _you_ some leeway." Corrin and Garon looked at Corvo, the prince asked "What of Corvo? Will you grant him the same mercy?" The King looked at Corvo and passed his judgement,

"No." Both Elise and Corrin began pleading to the King, but he and Corvo were locked in a silent debate, their eyes clashing. The King shouted, glaring at his children, "I said silence!" Guards came from behind Corvo and grabbed his arms. "Throw him in the cells." He directed his guards, then looked at his son "Corrin, you are to be sent on a mission to an abandoned fort and observe it. I wish to see if it is serviceable. Once you finish you are to report back to me, do you understand?"

"I understand, Father but please, give Corvo a second chance!" Corrin pleaded, but the King was unwavering,

"He is to be executed after you return from your mission, you will learn by example, my son. Should you question me again, you will be joining him in the afterlife."

Corvo and Corrin made eye contact. The Royal Protector nodded, letting him know he will be fine. Corrin looked back at the King and then at the ground,

"…I understand." The King waved his hand and the guards carried Corvo away towards the holding cells while Corrin received further orders from the King about his mission of redemption.

As Corvo was dragged to the dungeons, he began thinking of ways he was going to get out of here. The guards did a quick pat down of him and emptied his pockets. They found Corvo's sword and crossbow. His mask and firearm were still in his room. The assassin would go and retrieve them when he escaped this dungeon, which was located two floors below the ground. The first floor that they passed, Corvo saw that it was a checkpoint where they keep all the prisoner's belongings and the guards kept watch to ensure no prisoners were out and about and no unauthorized personnel were in the area. The stairs that led down were a spiraling. The next floor held the dirty and dank cells soaking in the darkness. The dungeon was a long hallway, with caged rooms on each side. Only the front of the hallway was lit by a single torch. The two cells closest to the torch had light in them, however those after had nothing. Corvo was dragged across the cold, stone floor to the fifth cell on the right side. The guards said nothing as they walked away and disappeared up the stairs.

Corvo looked at his surroundings. His cell had a wooden bucket - a make-shift toilet - and chains, probably used if he was to cause trouble. The gate on the cell was metal, with a large lock on the door. No way he could pick that. Corvo shook the bars in front of him, the cage did not budge. It was well-grounded, Windblast would not work. He would not sit here an await his execution, he had done that before, and it was more and more painful each day. The only difference now is that he was not being tortured everyday, but Corvo was sure that was on the King's short list of enjoyment and pass-times. How is he going to get out of here? Brute force might work to break open the gate. Corvo went to the back wall of his cell and sprinted at it with all his might into his shoulder. The metal sung loudly as the silence in the hallway was interrupted. Corvo fell to the floor and saw that the bars had not moved, but there was dirt falling from the ceiling. The cage had shifted, and would eventually be weakened enough for him to get out. Corvo repeated his actions. Each loud slam against the metal cage was one step closer to freedom. Increased strength given by the Mark helped in this situation.

He stopped when he heard footsteps approaching his cell. Corvo figured the noise would attract a few guards. He scurried to the back of the cell and sat down. The person whom the footsteps belonged to approached the cell holding a torch, but it was not a guard, it was Xander.

The high prince and the Royal Protector stared at each other for a while until the latter spoke, "Come to pass judgement, High Prince? Or have you come to let me know that you'll reason with the King?" Corvo asked. Xander replied,

"Actually, yes. I _do_ want to speak to Father. I have seen you fight and believe that it would be a foolish thing to let your talents go to waste. As such, I will tell my Father and so will Leo, Camilla and Elise."

Corvo got to his feet and dusted his clothes off, "All right. And if he still doesn't want me around? Elise already tried to intervene, he wasn't listening. What makes you think his mind would change if you told him?" Corvo asked. Xander sighed,

"I will see what I can do."

"You're not going to let me out and allow me to escape like you did those other prisoners?"

"Let's just see if I can talk to him. If I can't, then by all means, I'm sure you can get out on your own. I saw you using magic, no doubt you have a trick up your sleeve." He began walking away, leaving Corvo in the dark once more. Corvo did not want to stay put, but decided he could trust Xander… at least for the time being. Corvo decided to sit down and consider his options.

It was either he allowed the siblings to talk to the King and he _might_ be allowed to live, or he could escape now and be free _for sure_. Corvo began to measure the probability of the first option. The Royal Protector saw how Garon addressed his children. They were nothing more than extra soldiers as far as he was concerned. The man was a tyrant. Corvo saw the state of the fishing town he was in not too long ago. The people who were not of high class were frail and ill. Furthermore, Garon was willing to kill two unarmed prisoners who were beaten and - as far as Corvo was concerned – innocent. There was something wrong with the King. Laughing at nothing when no other person is in the room. For now, Corvo had Iago as the prime suspect. Or at least he _would_ be if he did not feel the King's presence. It felt demonic.

Pleadings and begging would not work, the King's decision was final. Corvo's best bet was to get out of the castle and observe Corrin from afar from here on out. Once he returned, Corvo would talk to him and perhaps let him know the whole story. About his true mission.

With that, Corvo made his decision and began walking to the cell's bars. He shook the cell once and dirt fell, so the shoving was working, so the Royal Protector figured one or two more shoves would be enough. Corvo walked to the back of the cell and blinked towards the cage, kicking it with all his force! The cage fell and made a loud noise as it crashed against the stone-cobbled floor. _Huh, never used that before. That kick was powerful,_ he looked at his left hand _must have been the Blink combined with it._ Corvo thought.

No doubt the guards heard the noise and were on their way down. Corvo looked around in the barren hallway, there was nothing to hide behind. Torch light was approaching down the stairs, the light getting brighter and brighter each step. Corvo was going to have to fight head on. He began running to the stairs and once a guard turned the corner and saw Corvo running at him, he attempted to unsheathe his sword but Corvo had already jumped and used both of his legs to send the guard back onto the stairs. He dropped his torch and his sword fell back into it's sheathe. He was about to call for help but Corvo kicked him in the stomach while he was on the floor and knocked the wind out of him, then Corvo used his hands to cover his mouth and nose, eventually forcing his consciousness to wither away. Corvo picked up the guard and placed him in his cell. No point in leaving him on the floor. The other guards might see. "Anything down there?" A guard from upstairs called down, Corvo kept quiet as the guard grew weary. "Hey! You all right down there?" He cursed as he began making his way down the stairs. Corvo hid in the corner of the hallway, to the right of the staircase, hopefully he would not look in his direction as he walked by. Once again torchlight filled the spiralling stairway as the guard approached the floor. "Hello?" he called, slowly walking out into the room. He began looking around the room, Corvo was going to be spotted so he crept up behind him and wrapped his arms around his neck, trapping him in a chokehold and eventually leading him into unconsciousness.

He dropped the guard and made his way up the stairs, using Dark Vision to illuminate his way and see if there were any guards on the floor he approached. There were none. Corvo began searching for his confiscated weapons. There was a room to his right, so he opened it and began looking around. They weren't in here. Corvo looked across the room and saw a room directly across this one. He opened it and began looking. There they were! Sitting in a dusty box with the words "Weapons" etched into it. Inside the box were other weapons, luckily his weapons were at the top. Were there other prisoners here? They were probably executed on the spot anyway.

Corvo began making his way to the main level, now all he had to do was make it to his room and, if possible find Corrin. Once he reached the top, he retraced his steps and found himself in the throne room, now empty. No guards. Nothing.

He ran to the end of the room, opening the large doors and stepping through, looking down the hallway to his right as he did. If he was seen by anyone other than the royal children, he was going to have to silence them. Corvo opted to non-lethal methods as these men were just doing their jobs, no reason to spill their blood.

Corvo reached the end of the hall and had reached the main foyer. As he peered around the corner, he saw Corrin and his retainers getting ready to leave for the mission. The royal siblings were saying their good-byes, _So they're not going with him, interesting. The King must be planning something_. Corvo was going to have to be quick if he was going to catch up to them, but he still needed his gear. Corvo Blinked across the hall, hiding behind pillars so that no one would see him. In a few flashes, he was by the staircase once more. He began making his way to his room on the sixth floor.

Once he had reached the floor, he opened the door, revealing the hallway he was acquainted with this morning. Reaching his room, third on the right, he grasped the cold metal handle and pushed it open. Everything was in the same spot as this morning, perhaps they were waiting until he was dead to retrieve his possessions. Corvo opened the wardrobe and hidden behind the less than appealing clothes that the Royals had so _generously_ given him, were his mask and pistol. The Royal Protector picked them both up, putting the mask on his face, raising his hood, and putting his pistol in the inside of his coat. Peering out his window, he saw that Corrin and his retainers were already well on their way, disappearing behind the gates of the Castle, and began making their way up to the City. There was no way Corvo was going to catch up to them. Not at _that_ speed. Maybe if he could climb up to the ground level of the city.

That plan might be better. Then he could reach Corrin and his company. Besides, he had no way of getting the gates to stay open while he stole a horse. He would have to go through the gates or climb to get out of this place, unless he wanted to start a region-wide search for him. He did not want _that_. Not again anyway.

The Royal Protector had no idea of knowing where they were going other than that it was to a fort. He would need to 'ask' a guard. Or… just legitimately ask a royal sibling, he could trust them.

He exited the room and made his way back to the lobby, Blinking to make the trip faster. The assassin reached the foyer again and saw that the Royal siblings were conversing about whether Corrin would be all right. Corvo wanted to walk up to them but he saw that there was a guard on the side of the room watching them. Corvo Blinked a few pillars over so that he was behind the guard. He moved one more pillar over so that the Royals would see him.

Corvo removed his mask and began waving at them trying to get their attention. Leo saw him but had to do a double take when he realized who it was. The prince was about to walk over but he realized the guard was still there. Leo walked over to the guard and told him that they wanted some time alone. The guard nodded and said "Yes milord." And exited the room. Once he did, the other royal siblings asked him what had happened and why he told the guard to leave. Leo pointed to the corner and the siblings saw Corvo. Elise gasped as she thought she would never see him alive again. Corvo walked to them and spoke, "I need to find out where Corrin is going. I know it's a fort, but where it is remains a mystery." Xander spoke,

"It's a fort near the Bottomless Canyon on the border of Hoshido," he took a step towards Corvo, "How on earth did you get out so quickly?" The Royal Protector avoided the question,

"What is the fastest way to get to the Fort."

"Right, of course. Once you get out of the city, ride to the head North until you reach a small outpost of soldiers, from there start heading West. There will be paths and signs at crossroads."

"I'd better get going then." Corvo began walking to the exit. Camilla spoke up, suspicious

"Why do you still want to protect Corrin? The King was going to have you killed, yet you still want to be his retainer." The assassin turned back and answered,

"I believe Corrin will be important to the fate of this Kingdom and perhaps even the world. My reasoning, it will just leave you with more questions than answers. That I can guarantee." Corvo donned his mask and just before he pushed open the door, Leo said,

"We don't like what Father is doing, the man he sent Corrin with is a criminal he thinks to be reformed." Corvo snapped around,

" _And you let this happen?"_ Corvo replied, slight anger in his voice. Xander stepped forward,

"Like Leo said, we don't like what Father is doing. We might go ourselves to ensure everything goes smoothly."

" _Understood, I'm going now. I shouldn't be here, anyhow."_

Corvo opened the door when a small voice called to him,

"Corvo, we're glad you're okay!" Elise said, smiling with her siblings. Behind the mask, Corvo smiled, nodding as he closed the door behind him.

Corvo looked up the wall. It was going to be a long climb.


	12. The Bottomless Canyon

**Chapter 12 – The Bottomless Canyon**

Corvo had finally reached the ground level of the city and began running through the city, looking for a stable. He needed a horse. Corvo spotted one and saw that Lilith was with the horses, there was only one left. He removed his mask and walked towards her. She nearly jumped when she turned around and he was there suddenly. "Uh, hello, sir. How are you -" she was cut off by Corvo, time was short,

"I'm fine, thanks, but I need a horse."

"All right but I was going to say how are you _here?_ "

"What do you mean by that?"

"Lord Corrin told me you were going to be executed for treason."

"Long story, I will explain later, May I use one of these horses?"

"Yes, of course!"

"Thank you. Farewell." He hopped on a horse and began galloping out of the city.

He may not even ever see any of them again, the royals, the retainers, the stable girl, who knows how the day would turn out? But if Corrin's choice was going to happen soon, Corvo needed to be there to ensure that he is safe and alive enough to do so.

* * *

The horse was at full speed as Corvo was rode past the outpost that Xander had mentioned and was now riding west, there were not-so-fresh tracks that he was following. Just what was Corvo getting himself into. From here on out, he would have to watch Corrin from outside the Castle which may prove to be difficult considering that it's _in the bloody ground_. He would tackle that problem when he got to it, for now he had to focus on ensuring Corrin was safe and sound. Corvo had to admit, he was a bit intrigued. The same question crept into his mind:

What choice would Corrin have to make?

Corvo just sighed and kept going. Eventually, both he _and_ Corrin would realize what it is.

* * *

Corvo arrived to see that Corrin and his forces were attacking the fort. Why were they attacking the fort? It was abandon. Apparently not as abandoned as the King thought. Hoshidan and Nohrian forces clashed the large stone columns and the connecting bridges as well. Corvo tried to find Corrin in the chaos from far away. It was hard, but he saw Corrin fighting the Hoshidan forces with the help of Gunter, Felicia and an unknown ally. Corvo rode to one of the bridges and dismounted. He ran halfway across the bridge and met Corrin on one of the stone mounds. The prince turned to see his bodyguard, "Corvo? Why are you here? How-?" Corvo cut him off,

"I'll explain everything. Later. Shouldn't your forces be retreating now? I thought this was a scouting mission."

"It _was,_ but Hans started attacking the Hoshidan forces."

"Who? Where is he?" Corrin looked around, but to no avail,

"He must have run away, he's not here anymore."

Corvo saw two men wearing armour that looked like they hailed from Wei-Ghon, Corvo assumed that they were Hoshidan warriors.

"Coward. If he comes back, keep your distance from him, your siblings told me he's a dangerous criminal." Corrin nodded and held his blade up. Gunter was on horseback and engaging the two Hoshidan warriors, who he quickly slashed at with his lance. Felicia was fighting a Hoshidan warrior who had a sword, Corvo figured she would be at a disadvantage so he moved to help her, but she quickly dispatched her combatant. Corvo shouted to Corrin over the combat, "What's the plan now?" Corrin replied, "We have to resolve this conflict somehow," he pointed to the fort, "Let's take the fort! That'll stop the fighting!"

"Good, let's get moving then." Corvo replied as he began moving with Corrin, Gunter and Felicia flanking them. "Good to see that you're still with us!" The man on horseback said, Corvo nodded. "So, the King decided to be lenient with you?"

"I'll explain everything later, for now we need to focus."

The retainers nodded and readied their weapons as they crossed the bridge. Gunter rode in first, taking down any opposition in front while Felicia covered the rear. Corrin and Corvo were in the middle of them, dodging arrows and crossbow bolts. Once they reached the other side, they were at the base of the fort fighting off enemies as quickly as they came. "I'll get inside and flush them out!" Corvo shouted over the fighting, Corrin nodded.

Corvo looked up to the roof of the fort and saw bowmen aiming at him. With one swift clench of his fist, he Blinked in between two of them, his back facing the conflict below. Corvo quickly rose his sword cutting the bowstring belonging to the warrior to his right on the way up. Both, confused as they were, reached to their hips to draw their short swords. The masked man saw this coming and threw the one with the bowstring still intact off the roof. It was not that much of a terribly large fall, but he would not die, just be injured. The other watched his ally fall and then trained his eyes on Corvo, expecting to find the face, but he was met with the cold, unforgiving lenses of a metallic skeleton. Terror spread on his face, then determination. Corvo took a step forward and he pulled the short blade out of it's sheathe, revealing the curved blade. The warrior charged Corvo, screaming with anger and fear in his voice. Corvo lunged to the side so he was more to the centre of the roof. The warrior was ready to attack again, his short blade at the ready while two other Hoshidan warriors flanked Corvo, one behind him to the left, and another to the right of that one. Both behind him wielded large curved swords. _"Lay down your weapons. We did not want to fight you."_ Corvo said, the mask hiding his voice, making it sound almost unhuman. "Then why did your trooped attack ours?" One behind asked,

" _He is a criminal. He was likely planted here to instigate an unplanned attack in purpose. The King-"_

"I've heard enough, let's take this guy down!" Mutters of agreement went around the group.

" _Very well."_

The one behind lunged forward to strike but it was dodged as Corvo rushed the one with the short blade. The two collided blades and sparks flew all around. Corvo blocked strikes and so did the enemy. One of the sword-wielders swung horizontally, the blade going to his right. Corvo ducked and slashed at his stomach area, grazing it lightly. He could still fight. The other sword wielder was distracted by his wounded friend, so Corvo Blinked to him and kicked him, forcing him roughly eight feet away, landing on his back. He was not moving.

Corvo hoped he was still breathing. There was no need for their blood to be spilled. They were just defending their fort. Corvo snapped around just in time to block the sword and Windblast the archer with just enough force for him to lose balance. The sword wielder locked swords with Corvo, anger in his eyes. The Royal Protector pushed the warrior so that his balance was lost, the sword was then slashed out of his hand and Corvo swiftly kicked him in the face, knocking him unconscious. Corvo took the stairs down into the main floor of the fort only to find it empty. The rest of the soldiers must have been outside fighting. Corvo ran to the front door and saw Corrin and Gunter about to fight off reinforcements a man in assassin-like armor, red hair, a face mask and a scar over his right eye appeared from the shadows and spoke in a rough voice,

"You're the leader of these troops? Nothing more than a boy!"

"Who are you?"

"My name is Saizo, I'm here to claim your life."

"Everyone! We are still under attack!"

"Destroy them!"

The Hoshidan assassin attempted to run to Corrin, but Corvo was there to block his path. Saizo and Corvo fought briefly until a voice interrupted the conflict, "I won't allow it!" distracting them both, but Corvo recovered in time to slash at Saizo who jumped high in the air, back flipping beside another female ninja with long hair tied up in a neat ponytail, determination on her stern face. Xander, whom the voice originated from, arrived along with all of the other Norhian royal siblings. Leo told Corrin "You have the devil's own luck, Brother!" Camilla spoke, concern and anger in her voice,

"Corrin! Are you alright? I was so worried!" Then Elise,

"We're all here for you, Corrin!"

"Thank you, everyone! But we _are_ under attack still…"

"Who would dare attack my beloved Corrin?!" Camilla spoke, seething with rage. She charged forward on her Wyvern swinging her axe at her enemies below. Two Hoshidans fell and the rest backed away slowly, including Saizo. "This is not going well…" the ninja mumbled.

"I never knew Camilla could be so ruthless…" Corrin said. Corvo agreed.

"Same here."

"That's right. You've never seen her in battle!" Camilla said, glee in her voice.

A woman emerged from the bushes, hidden in shadow, but still slightly visible, "Saizo, what's the situation?"

"I misjudged, we're outnumbered. Do we have any reinforcements on the way?"

"Affirmative, Lord Ryoma is right behind me."

"Ah, then this battle is as good as won."

Xander turned to Leo, "Sounds like Hoshidan reinforcements are on the way."

"Indeed, what should we do?"

"The way I see it, the mission is complete. And Corrin is safe. We should move out." He turned to his other brother, "Corrin, we'll cover your rear, get back to the Castle!"

"Understood."

Corrin began walking back with his retainers, the wooden bridge swaying under their feet. Corvo and Gunter were accompanying the prince, but Felicia was nowhere to be seen, "Gunter, Corvo, Have you seen Felicia? She was here a second ago." The horseman replied, "I'm sure she's right behind us. Now let's get off this bridge, I can't stand to be on it a second longer than need be. A figure approached them on the bridge, holding an axe. The shadow poured off the man as he came into the focus of the prince and his retainers. "Don't worry, you won't have to stand there much longer!" Corrin shouted "Hans!" Gunter questioned, "What is the meaning of this?" A wicked grin spread on Hans' face

"Less talk, more death." He said ignoring the horseman's question and charged towards him, swinging his axe at him. During the scuffle, Corvo kept Corrin behind him, sword held in front. "You trying to get hurt?" Gunter was quickly overpowered and the bridge underneath his horse collapsed! Gunter had fallen into the Bottomless Canyon. "Gunter, no!" Corrin ran to the hole in the bridge, "Hans, why are you doing this? Your own ally…" The bandit spoke in a mocking tone,

"Aww, did I knock your babysitter into the ditch? Don't worry, you'll be joining him soon."

Corvo was about to step in until Corrin raised his left hand in the air and it morphed into some sort of claw. _By the Void…_ Corvo thought, _What are you, Corrin?_ The prince shouted, "You'll pay for this!" Hans was taken aback.

"What?! What kind of freak are you?!"

Without answering the question, Corrin began slashing with Gangarli, his head and hand morphing into different strangely shaped… pieces? Corvo had no idea what was happening to him. Before he knew it, Hans was down, and Corrin stood victorious. "I want answers, Hans! Why did you attack Hoshidan forces? Why did you kill Gunter?"

"I was just following orders! King Garon's orders." Hans said, fear filling his voice,

"What?! You lie!"

Hans turned on his heel and began running. Corvo started chasing him, but as he passed Corrin the sword began to glow a bright purple. Suddenly Corrin was forced into the Canyon below by the sword. Corvo had to slid on his and spun around. The prince screamed, "Huh?! No! Corvo!" The Royal Protector cursed, "Corrin!" But he was too late, Corrin was already falling. Corvo was getting ready to jump after him, all he had to do was Bend Time, grab him and Blink back. Corvo felt the adrenaline in his body pump, but a small voice told him, "Corrin!" A small blue light followed Corrin both disappeared from Corvo's sight. _What in the Void was that?_ Corvo thought. Some kind of Void Spirit perhaps? A being like the Outsider?

Suddenly, in a blue flash Corrin appeared high in the air, attached to some sort of creature. He was talking to it but Corvo was too far for him to hear the two converse. They began charging towards the ground head first. Corvo Blinked over to the spot where they would land bracing to catch them. The Royal Protector hoped he would be enough to catch them, they were falling at an alarming rate. A blue portal began to appear under Corvo and he was sucked in, Corrin and the creature following suit.

Corvo was knocked down but to his surprise, he felt solid, flat ground, not the grass they were to land on. Where was he? He removed his mask and hood, to get a clear look at his surroundings. Just as he figured out where the all-too familiar voice greeted him,

"Greetings, Corvo."

"Oh, for f-"

"Corrin is safe. But you can't be where he is right now."

"Why not?"

"The place he is… isn't exactly a place. Similar to the Void, it is parallel to the world man lives."

"How do I get there?"

"You can't be there. The place is pure. No dark magic can set foot there unless it has permission from the portal's creator." Corvo turned so that he faced the outstretching darkness of the Void,

"What is Corrin? He was… changing." The Outsider ignored his question,

"So, you saw Corrin's Dragon Blood in action. I imagine that may have been a surprise." Corvo turned back to the deity,

"Believe me, it was." he looked into the Outsider's black eyes, "You're not telling me everything."

"No, I am not. I love watching events unfold before me."

"I know."

"Mystery is what makes things interesting, Corvo."

"When are you going to put me back? And when will Corrin be there?"

"Firstly, if you're going back in a couple minutes, secondly, Corrin _will_ be there he's just resting up in that other world."

Corvo sighed. Corrin was obviously something dangerous if in the wrong hands. Should he go back to Nohr and serve the King, his iron grip on his subjects would grow stronger. Corvo did not want that to happen. He had spent his life ensuring that the Kaldwin line was honorable and just in their ruling, raising Emily to be the way her mother was and wanted her to be. "You should probably be headed back now, Corvo. The prince is waiting." With a snap of fingers echoing in the Void, Corvo fell asleep before he hit the floor.


	13. Hoshido

**Chapter 13 – Hoshido**

Corvo awoke with a start lying on the grass in the spot where they were to land. Corrin was lying beside him. The Royal Protector got to his feet and so did Corrin, "Where did you go?" the assassin asked. "The 'Astral Plane' if that makes sense?" Corvo shook his head, the prince explained "Okay, so it's a place exists outside of this reality and time moves doesn't move the same has here. In short I was able to rest." "I see…" Corvo said skeptically. This place was very similar to the Void. Were the connected somehow? Did Corrin just get saved by an alternate version of the Outsider? His questions were halted when the back of his head was struck by an unknown assailant. Both he and Corrin were unconscious.

* * *

They had awoken on a wooden floor, soft beds of hay given for them to sleep, but strangely, they were not handcuffed or bound. It was a small cabin, with four wooden walls surrounding them. Corvo and Corrin regained consciousness and turned their attention to the figure on the other side of the pot in the centre of the room. It was Rinkah, she spoke, "Ah, you're awake. Sorry about the bump on your heads."

"It's you! From the Flame Tribe, right? Where are we?"

"Yes, I am Rinkah. This is a Flame Tribe village in Hoshidan territory. I'm going to hand you two over to the Hoshidan authorities."

"And they'll probably execute me."

There was a knock on the door and both Corrin and Corvo felt their wariness build. "They're here already." Corrin said with a slight fear. "Yup. Come on" Rinkah said. She as she motioned for the prince and the bodyguard to come to the door. They walked outside for down a path. Corvo was beginning to look for an escape route until Kaze came into view. "We meet again. Kaze, right?" The ninja bowed and spoke, "Yes, I'm glad we found you, Prince Corrin." Confusion took Corrin and Corvo. The boy was of Nohr royalty, why was Kaze bowing to him?

"Am I missing something?" The prince asked,

"No," the ninja replied, "Please come with me, all will be explained."

"Very well."

The prince and his retainer decided to see this through, Corvo surmised in his mind that the Hoshidans were pushing towards a peaceful negotiation. They were not bound, and their weapons were not confiscated. Or perhaps this was some kind of ruse, designed to build trust and then just kill them in some public fashion, maybe to fuel the war effort of their country. And what better way than to kill a prince of Nohr? Still, regardless of the outcome, Corvo was at the ready.

* * *

After a long journey, they had finally reached Castle Shirasagi – that is what Kaze called it. The sun shining brightly in the sky contrasting the feelings of wariness and caution in both Corrin and Corvo. The building was large, but it looked more like a building one would find in Wei-Ghon. The rooves were green and winged, straining towards the sky. Red woodwork and lanterns decorated the walls. The building would look great if the nature of their business. At the base of the building, the grass was dotted with trees featuring pink leaves, which practically glowed in the sunlight. Corvo had to admit, the place looked beautiful. Too bad he had to escape with Corrin.

The doors to the Castle opened to the Throne Room, which was open at the top, allowing the sun to peer into the room. The room sported a large crimson carpet, stretching across the entire floor. As they walked to the end of the room, Corrin and Corvo saw the Throne. It was extremely large, as if a giant was to sit in it. It was golden, with ornate markings on the back rest, the dark brown arm rests at the side big enough to be seats on their own. On the floor was the bottom of the throne, meeting with the stairs which had a man at the bottom.

The man wore red armour under a white robe draping from his shoulders along his body down to his calves. Corvo thought the man was wearing some sort of costume, he almost looked like a lobster especially with the headwear. At his side was a sheathed sword with a curved blade. Kaze walked forward and bowed at the man's feet. The man spoke, his voice friendly and easy-going, "Welcome back, Kaze. Good work." The green-haired ninja went back to his feet, "Thank you Lord Ryoma."

Corrin spoke, "Did… did you just say 'Lord Ryoma?'" Rinkah answered him a grin on her face, "Yes, this is Lord Ryoma, High Prince of Hoshido."

 _Damn, this execution is approaching faster than I thought. Got to get out of here,_ Corvo thought. He had to leave with Corrin, his eyes darted around the room, looking for any way out that was not the front door, which had two warriors guarding it. No windows, not other doors to lead out. Just doors leading into the Castle. Corrin spoke, snapping Corvo out of concentration,

"If you're going to execute me then get on with it." He gestured to Corvo, "You don't need to kill him, he is just a friend, not even hired by the King in Nohr."

Corvo continued, "The attack on the fortress was started by a man who was likely hired by the King in Nohr to stir trouble with this country. If you'll accept our apologies-" The man was not looking at Corvo, rather, he was looking behind him.

Corrin and Corvo turned to face who they were looking at to be met with a woman wearing white clothing, her shoulders draped with a cloak of the same colour, the collar of it propped up. The clothing she wore was embroidered with gold emblems and designs along her stomach area and shoulder. Brown hair sat atop her head with a small circlet under her bangs. The woman had a gentle face, a small smile worn on it.

Her eyes teared up, confusing both Corrin and Corvo, but what she said confused them even more, "I cannot believe it's really you…"

Corrin asked, "I'm sorry, do we know each other?"

"I've missed you so much, come here my sweet child!" Corrin did not move, so she did. She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around is head and pulled him into a hug. Corrin was confused as ever, "Y-your child?! What do you mean?! That's impossible…"

She let go and walked beside her other son. "It's a sad story, I am your mother, Mikoto. I never even knew if I'd seen you again. I'm glad you're home!" Corrin persisted, thinking it must be a mistake.

"No, this can't be. King Garon is my father! This doesn't make any sense."

"It may come as a shock at first, but I assure you that she speaks the truth." A smile appeared on his face, "I am your older brother, Ryoma."

"Xander is my older brother and Leo, Elise, Camilla, _they're_ my siblings!"

"Are those the Nohrian royals? They are not your real family. I remember the day you were taken. Back then, there was no full-on war, just tensions. The wat was eventually started when our Father, Sumeragi, was lured by the King in Nohr under false pretenses, saying it was to discuss peace between the nations" He scoffed, "His real plan was to murder him in cold-blood. To make matters worse, he kidnapped you."

"That's not possible."

"You really don't remember anything?"

"Only vague things, never in full detail. There are times when I see things, but they are blurry. Nothing of substance."

"I imagine the Norhians did not share your past with you. I know this is a lot to take in."

Just then a man came running into the room out of breath, "Milord, we are under attack from the north!"

"Damn, Hinoka and Sakura are there right now!"

"Yes, I've been told they are evacuating villagers."

"We will provide support, I'll leave immediately. Corrin will you come with me? I want you to see the truth with your own eyes."

"All right, I'll go."

They began walking, Corvo walked beside Corrin and asked him, his voice low so the other would not hear "You alright?" Corrin's eyes were still facing the ground, "I guess we'll see. If what he says is true than my _entire_ life up until this point has been a lie." Corvo replied, attempting to comfort the prince, "I'm not going to pretend to understand what you're going through, but regardless of your blood, you grew up with the royals in Nohr. The only people who know you better than them are your retainers in the fortress you were kept." Corrin nodded, "Yes, that's true, but if this is my _real_ family, then I can't just leave them. They've lost too much of me already." Their conversation was cut short by Ryoma standing at horse stables with battalion of warriors, "Come on, we don't want to keep them waiting!" Corrin and Corvo nodded and jogged to catch up to them.

As they were getting horses ready, Corvo was stopped by Ryoma,

"Hello."

"Can I help you?"

"We just never got a chance to speak. What is your relation to Corrin?"

"I'm his bodyguard." The man furrowed his brow,

"Hired by Nohr?"

"Yes, but, to make long story short, I was going to be executed by the King for treasonous action."

"And that was?"

"He was going to kill your warriors, Rinkah and Kaze," he said pointing to them, "I saw it as unjust. They were beaten in combat and were already prisoners. There was no point in spilling blood. Corrin saw it the same way."

"I see. Thank you. I'm Ryoma, by the way, the High Prince." The man in armour said extending his hand. Corvo obliged and shook it.

"Corvo Attano."

The man spoke with less conceit than Xander. Corvo could tell that, as a ruler, this man would be kind to his people. In hindsight, Xander was likely only caring to those close to him. As a ruler, the man would perhaps be closer to his father or, he would learn from Garon's mistakes and be kinder. Corvo hoped it would be the latter.

The two men went about their business and readied their horses. As they rode north, Corvo began thinking – again – about what choice Corrin would have to make. He was here, in Hoshido. So, was the choice already made up for him? He opted to not think about it for a while, whatever happens, happens. It was Corrin's choice anyway.

The more they travelled north, the more snow blanketed the ground. The trees became leafless and the sky a grey overcast. It was going to be a long and cold ride.

* * *

By the time they had arrived at the large field, it was littered with enemy forces. They were not men, they were far too large… Perhaps they were summoned by magic-users like Delilah's 'bloodbriars?' Corvo wanted to ask, what those things were but he figured that they might have been normal for this world and let them be. Ryoma shouted over the howling winds, "All right, let's get our princesses home!" The men behind him cheered and charged into battle, Corvo and Corrin included, staying close to each other.

Two warriors fought off one giant. One distracted it and the other used a bow and arrow to shoot it. Arrows sprouted out of it's chest and it fell, turning to ash as it died. Corvo looked around and saw two more groups of soldiers fighting the monsters, one to the left of the group he was currently watching and one to the right. They were using the same strategy, so Corvo thought _They fought these things before._

The fighting continued and Ryoma led Corrin, Kaze and Corvo to the base of a mountain. It was radiating with some kind of… energy. "What…? It's a Dragon Vein!" Corrin said, pointing to the mountain. Corvo was confused at first but remembered what Xander had told Corrin while they were training. The bodyguard nodded, the prince replied, "To make this work, I'll need time to concentrate. Watch my back. "Okay," Corvo turned around but his head twisted so he looked over his shoulder, "Make _what_ work exactly?" Corrin looked as confused as Corvo, "Uh, I don't exactly know." Corvo turned back and saw two of the monsters charging towards them, one to the right and one to the left. The rest of the group was fighting two more of those things. He was going to have to fight these things alone.

The bodyguard breathed and felt the cool air fill his lungs. One hand held his sword and the other he focused magic, the Mark of the Outsider glowing a hue of blue. He Blinked forward to the one on the right and kicked the creature in the leg, making it get down on one knee. It's head lowered towards the ground. Corvo dug his sword into the things' neck, but it got stuck and he had to rip it out to Blink away from the other one which had it's two fists raised above it's head. The monster threw it's fists down with all it's might, but Corvo was gone and it had attack the other one, a large dent marking the spot where it had been struck. Corvo summoned a Devouring Swarm and allowed the rats to feed on the downed creature. It shook, attempting to get the rats off its body, but there were too many. It would succumb to defeat eventually. For now, Corvo had to fight the other one.

The Mark of the Outsider glowed once more. Corvo winded his arm, bringing it closer to his body, he let it wave in front of him, forcing a strong gust of wind toppling the creature down. Corvo ran forward and climbed onto it, holding his sword at chest-level. He dug it deep where the things heart would be. It squirmed then its body fell limp. It burst into ash and disappeared. Corvo peered to the one he had let the rats take care of. Nothing but ash now. The Royal Protector looked back at Corrin to see a yellow aura formulating from his hand, out-stretched towards the mountain.

Suddenly, the mountain became leveled as if there was a mining explosion! Corrin looked as surprised as anyone else. The mountain had been reduced to a hill. Kaze said to no one in particular, "Amazing! So, this is the power of those with True Dragon blood. To think that all the royals possess this much power."

Corrin was just gazing at the work he had done, "Wow… I… Whoa." Ryoma was the first to go where the mountain had been, leading his forces. Corvo saw two red-haired figures in the distance, one fighting on a horse with… _wings?_ This world is so strange. The smaller one was behind her, holding a healing staff. The group ran up the hill, closing the gap between them. Another monster attacked them, coming from the right.

Rinkah and Kaze fought it and Ryoma, Corrin and Corvo ran up the two princesses at the top of a hill. The small one waved at her older brother as they ran up the hill, she did not see the creature behind her emerging from the trees. The older sister was fighting another and could not help, "Sakura, look out!" she said as she was blocking a punch from her attacker. The little girl turned to see the monster, she cowered and hid her head with her arms. Suddenly, there was someone in front of her and the beast was knocked onto its back. Just then, the thing exploded into dust, small shards of shrapnel lying in the snow where it had been.

Corvo Bent Time, Blinked up to the two nobles, placed a Springrazor, and used Windblast to knock it onto the mine. To them, it happened in less than a second but to Corvo it was longer, and as a result, now tired from his actions. Leaning over, through panting breaths, he turned his head to face the small princess, "You're safe." They both heard commotion to their Corvo's left. With Ryoma's help, Hinoka was able to overpower the monster and take it down, the spear driven into its head. "All clear!" one of the warriors from below shouted.

The little girl took a step towards Corvo, "Thank you, sir!" this made the bodyguard chuckle lightly, "No need, to thank me." The nodded and walked towards Ryoma and Corrin, the elder sister joining them. "Thank you so much for coming to our aid," The princess said bowing to Corrin, "The monsters would have caused much more damage if you hadn't come. But I have to ask… Who are you?" Corrin said quickly, as if his manners had been misplaced, "Oh, my name is-" He was interrupted by Hinoka, "His name is Corrin." She said walking up to the prince, awe in her eyes. "Er, yeah. Nice to meet you." The small princess took note of Kinoka's awe, "Hinoka are you okay?" Hinoka placed her hands on his chest and bowed her head as tears welled up and fell from her eyes. "F-finally, after all this time… I've missed you so much…! I'm sorry." Corrin was visibly confused, as was Corvo. Ryoma took note of this and explained "Hinoka was very attached to you when you were young, as such, she was devastated when you were taken from us. She locked herself in her room for days until eventually she decided to pick up the naginata. If you find yourself facing the business end of her weapon, you'll regret it." Ryoma turned his body to Corrin, "She vowed to bring you back one day, and now here you are!" he said with a smile.

Corvo would have felt warmed at the reunion, but he did not even know _what_ stood before him. Hinoka expressed how happy she was the Corrin had returned, Corvo joining in on the conversation and absorbing the information also, "Sorry, Corrin, but I'm not usually not this emotional, but I'm so glad you're back! Take that, Nohrian scumbags! We win, you lose!" she said pumping her fist in the air.

"Wait… Is this really Corrin?" Sakura said with wonder in her voice, Ryoma replied, "Yes, big news, I'll fill you in on the full story later. For now, we should focus on getting back to the Castle before more of those monsters show up."

They got their gear ready and got on horseback and began making their way back to the Castle on horseback. Corvo asked, breaking the silence "What were those things, anyway?" His answer came from Ryoma,

"They are known as Faceless. Creatures with no will of their own, conjured by Nohrian mages"

"I see." Corvo acknowledged. Hinoka spoke again,

"I call 'em dead meat. But they're the only thing Nohr can throw at us right now."

"And why's that?"

"The magical barrier created by our mother keeps out normal soldiers. When they pass through it, they lose the will to fight."

"And that's why they send the monsters." Corvo surmised. Ryoma finished,

"They have no souls, that's why they can come through the barrier." Corrin spoke,

"But then those monsters would be attacking innocents…"

"Of course they'd do that. Sometimes, the Faceless even turn on their creators, but they don't care, they're willing to sacrifice their own just to hurt people. I'll never forgive them for that, nor will I forgive them for taking you away. They'll pay for the suffering they've caused!"

"I can't believe it…" Corrin said, the feeling of betrayal in his chest and voice.

As they made their way back, thoughts crept into the Royal Protector's mind. Which family was Corrin's real one? Garon had likely never even seen Corrin before the day he was released from the Fortress. Also, from what he could tell, the story of Corrin being kidnapped checks out. He was not permitted to leave the fortress and explore about. Furthermore, he did not bare _any_ resemblance to any of the Nohrian royals. Xander, Leo, and Elise had blonde hair, and Camilla's was _purple_. Then again, the Hoshidan royals looked different from the prince as well. Corvo did not know what to think. He could only imagine what Corrin was going through. Also, Hinoka seems to harbour much hatred towards the Nohrians. Perhaps she was trying to turn Corrin against them, use him as an ally to fight them.

They made their way back safely and reached the Castle, everyone tired from the battle and trip.


	14. Sapphire-Haired Singer

**Andromeda: Not quite yet, but in the near future!**

 **Chapter 14 – Sapphire-Haired Singer**

Corrin went to his (old) room and Corvo was shown to a guest room for the time being, which was far from Corrin's. From the throne room, which is in the centre of the Castle, you had to turn left in order to find the Royal's rooms, to the right were the 'others,' servants, maids, and retainers. While Corvo was being shown to the room by Ryoma, he thought about asking Ryoma about his sword. There was some kind of energy about it. On their way down the red-brown hallway, they met a man and a woman, who bowed and addressed the armoured man as Lord Ryoma. smiling, he turned to Corvo and introduced them. "Corvo, this is Saizo and Kagero, my retainers." Corvo recognized them. He had fought them at the Hoshidan outpost. Corvo extended a hand to the man saying,

"A pleasure to meet you both." The man looked at the bodyguard's hand and grimaced. He turned to Ryoma,

"Hmph. My Lord, are you sure this is a good idea, he's from Nohr, and I feel like I can't trust him." Corvo responded before Ryoma could, retracting his hand,

"If I was here to attack, I would have done so already." Saizo took a step towards Corvo.

"Makin' it _real_ hard to trust you, especially since you wore some weird mask when we fought."

With that, Saizo bowed to Ryoma and continued down the hall, mumbling to himself. Kagero extended a hand to Corvo, who obliged and shook it. "A pleasure to meet you as well, sir." She said before bowing to Ryoma and walking past them.

Corvo and Ryoma began walking again, "Are all of them like Saizo? Your siblings' retainers I mean." Ryoma chuckled, "No, Saizo's just finds it hard to warm up to people. The rest of the retainers are… nicer." They had arrived at Corvo's room, "Feel free to walk about the grounds if you'd like, if not, have a good night!" the high prince told Corvo, who replied with "I think I'll walk around for a bit." The man nodded and began walking down the hall in the direction they had come.

The Royal Protector disliked being so far from Corrin, he hoped the prince would be alright. This place was foreign to him. For all they knew, they would be executed tomorrow. For all they knew, the Queen was hiding some plot to destroy Nohr. Aside from Corrin's safety, the boy still had that choice to make.

Corvo decided to allow his thoughts to collect themselves over night, but first, he would find Corrin. Last the bodyguard heard, he went to go clear his head outside. Corvo unpacked the things like his pistol, grenades, and mines and went to go meet with him.

* * *

Corrin walked outside, the warm orange sky above him, bathing the nearby trees and grass as the sunlight kissed it. He spoke to no one in particular, "I can't stop thinking about Xander or Elise, Leo, Camilla…" The prince heard a song being sung in the distance. "Hm? What a beautiful voice!" He began walking to where he had heard the voice. It led him to the dock of a lake which had a girl on it, about his age, with long flowing blue hair, a white robe-like style of dress. She sang, her voice echoing across the water, making it come to a standstill after a single ripple.

" _ **Yet the waters ever change,**_

 _ **Flowing like time the path is**_

 _ **Yours to climb"**_

The looked over her left shoulder, her hair whipping behind her. She saw Corrin who watched in awe. The girl walked over to greet her audience. "Yes?" she said in a kind tone. The prince was flustered, his cheeks a light pink "Er, sorry, I didn't mean to bother you… I just got lost in your singing." He regained his composure, "There was just something about that song that captivated me." The girl looked him up and down,

"You must be Prince Corrin."

"Yes, and you are?"

"I am Azura, former princess of Nohr."

"Former? I've never seen you before… I grew up with the Nohrian royal family after all."

"I'm afraid I've been here a long time, likely as long as you've been with the Nohrian royals." This put a quizzical look on the prince's face, the singer noted this and explained, "After you were taken by the Nohrian royals, Hoshido tried desperately to get you back. In the fighting, I was not heavily guarded, a Hoshidan ninja easily kidnapped me." Azura sighed, "I suppose we've been prisoners for most of our lives."

"Gods… I'm so sorry."

"No, don't be. I may have been a prisoner, but here, I am treated like family. In fact, Queen Mikoto treats me as if I were her own daughter."

"I see…" Corrin said, placing a hand on his chin.

"Is something the matter? Did something happen between you and Queen Mikoto?"

"No, no, but I just feel like… despite her unconditional love, I just don't feel any connection to her. Even though I have been given nothing but love from her and the siblings I have met."

"I suppose I would feel the same way if I were to return to Nohr."

"Could you do it? Live in a completely new place? Go back to Nohr and be with your blood relatives."

"No. To tell you the truth I would rather be in Hoshido. Queen Mikoto is a kind ruler, peaceful and good to her people. King Garon is not."

A new person joined the pair at the dock. "Corrin." the rough voice spoke, "Been looking for you." Stepping from behind the trees behind the prince, Corvo emerged. His eyes fixed on the girl now, "Hello, I'm one of Corrin's retainers… well I mean I _was_." He waved the thought away, "Corvo Attano."

"I'm Azura, former princess of Nohr."

"Ah, yes, I heard…" The girl looked puzzled and looked to the treeline from which he emerged.

"… How long were you behind the trees?"

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop. I was looking for Corrin and saw you two talking and decided not to intervene."

"I see. What did you mean when you said you _were_ his retainer?"

"The King in Nohr wanted to have me executed. I intervened in Kaze and Rinkah's execution, supporting Corrin's decision to spare their lives. They were beaten and there was no honour in them dying." The girl nodded, Corvo continued, "Long story short, I broke out of the Castle and joined Corrin at the fortress where we were captured by Hoshidan forces."

"Hm, but I have one question. If I may?"

"Of course."

"Why do you still want to protect Corrin after you were almost killed in doing so? Is there some ulterior motive that you have?" She asked, furrowing her brow.

Corrin was about to shoot the question down, but it would answer a few of his own. He let Corvo speak. Corvo had to think of something because he was not about to tell them that an otherworldly deity wanted him there. He improvised, "Corrin isn't like the King in Nohr, or the royal family there either. When Kaze and Rinkah were going to be executed, the others just sat back and watched, they were just going to let it happen. But Corrin stepped in and protected them. That's not a common trait." The girl nodded, and Corrin felt a little embarrassed, "Um… Thank you. That means a lot actually." Corvo noticed that the girl was still looking at him, "I've done some protecting work in the past." He said.

The girl's steel look persisted still, Corvo questioned, "Is something the matter…?" The girl clutched her necklace with her left hand, the Mark of the Outsider began to itch, "Where are you from, Corvo?" Corvo shuffled, and fixed his eyes on hers, "Quite far. I doubt you've heard of the place. Karnaca in the country of Serkonos." The blue-haired maiden let go of her necklace and let her hand fall to her side, "You're right," she chuckled, "Never heard of it." There was a pause and silence set in. Did this girl know that Corvo was from a place outside of this world? If so, did she pose a threat? Corvo would need to gain information. These people were kinder than Nohr, that is obvious, but in Corvo's experiences, the kinder and warm-hearted the people are, the more secrets they have. "I'll leave you two now. Corrin, if you need me I'll be around the Castle." Corrin nodded and Corvo began walking away, leaving the two alone once more.

* * *

Corvo walked inside the Castle walls, letting the pink blossoms falling behind him resting on the floor without the faintest of sound. It was strange, Corvo felt like an outsider in Nohr, but here, he felt almost welcome. No evil force surrounded this place. No tyrannical King leeched off the people. Despite the welcoming feeling this place gave off, Corvo still felt that something was happening, or _going_ to happen. Either way, he had to keep his guard up. After some time, the Royal Protector made it back to the throne room. Queen Mikoto was next to the throne at the right side of the room end talking to a man in green-haired man in glasses. Corvo walked up to the throne and stopped at the steps. The throne itself was elaborate. The strange patterns of blue, red, white, and gold would have looked comical if it were anything else, but Corvo assumed it was a royal symbol of the country.

"Magnificent isn't it?" a gentle voice broke the silence. Corvo turned to see the Queen he lowered his head as a half-nod, half-bow. "Yes, it is quite nice." Corvo said, turning back to the throne. "I have decided to give Corrin some time to himself, I know how this must be hard on him. But I hope in time, he'll come the know the truth." Corvo turned towards her, "I feel that he will. He has a good moral grounding; his decisions are made with his heart." The Queen smiled again, "Yes, I am very proud of him." A silence fell among them. Corvo broke it by asking, "The girl Azura, how long has she been here?" He wanted to test the validity of what she had told Corrin. Any deception would be found out here. "Azura has been here for as long as Corrin was in Nohr. Now she has basically become a part of us, I wouldn't be able to fathom if something happened to her." Corvo replied, nodding "I see."

Then she asked a question of her own, "Do you have any children, Corvo?" That question caught him off-guard, but he held his composure,

"Yes, I do. Just one, and she is very far away right now." She gasped and held her hands over her mouth and nose,

"By the gods! Did something happen?"

"No, no, nothing happened."

"Thank goodness, I thought she was hurt or worse." She said resting her hand on her chest.

"She's not, many people have tried, and the same many have failed."

A quizzical look found it's way onto the Queen's face, Corvo felt obligated to respond, "I taught her how to fight." Mikoto said "Ah." She asked, "Where did you learn? Corrin might know a thing or two, but to have an experienced trainer…" Corvo nodded, "Don't worry, when we were in Nohr, I taught him a few moves to improve in combat." The Queen nodded, "Ah, thank you for that."

The Royal Protector felt strange, was it the throne, or her? _That's right, she has supernatural abilities._ He thought.

"What is it like living here? Keeping that barrier up constantly?"

"It is tiring, but I do so every week and it keeps everyone safe. A necessary sacrifice."

"Agreed. Is it some sort of ritual?"

"Meaning?"

"Do you have to make a… literal sacrifice? Like an animal?"

The woman laughed, "No, no, nothing and no one is harmed in the ritual. I just channel energy and speak the words from the tome." Corvo nodded, "Interesting. Where I'm from, magic is less… kind."

"So, people kill and wound just for magic."

"Yes. Unfortunately."

The Queen placed a hand on her chin and thought for a moment. She asked the Royal Protector,

"Ryoma told me you were able to move extremely fast. One second you were behind him and the next you were at the top of the hill with Sakura. How did you do that?"

"I just dabble in magic, I don't do sacrifices."

"Then how did you obtain you abilities? If I may ask?"

The Queen looked puzzled and this was getting bad. To let people know of the Outsider's existence, let alone the _Queen_. Corvo managed to spout out,

"No, I just picked up a few tomes here and there. The magic I use is not inherently 'good,' Some would consider it dark magic. I mainly keep my focus on the sword, but should the need call for it, I use magic."

"From what I gather, dark magic _is_ given by sacrifice."

"Mine was… but not the kind you think." And just like that, he felt that he had said too much.

He paused and let his eyes fall to the floor, "I lost someone dear to me." The Queen took a step back, "I-I'm sorry, I had no idea-" Corvo looked back up, "It's not your fault. Don't worry." Corvo managed a smile to let her know it had not hit him too hard. It was a long time ago, but the sting is still there when he thinks of Jessamine. She still looked sad, "It's all right. It happened a long time ago." Still sad. "We can talk about something else if you'd like." The Queen's sadness faded a little, she opened her mouth to speak, but another voice filled the throne room, Corvo saw the green-haired man in the doorway he had disappeared through, "Your Highness, if I may speak with you? It's about Takumi's scout mission." The Queen turned and nodded, "Of course," She turned back to Corvo, "I'm sorry again. Have a good evening."

Corvo turned around and tried to find the common room for the retainers. If he was going to stay here, then he would need to make some friends at the very least. He took off in the same direction that Kagero and Saizo had gone in.

* * *

The room was large and was decorated with orange lanterns hanging on red beams and posts. Wooden tables dotted the cream coloured-tiles on the floor, each with four chairs. At the tables, there were men and women sitting around, talking amongst themselves. Corvo saw Saizo and Kagero speaking with a man who was very, very loud. The walls had what looked to be traditional paintings of this country. Some were of the pink blossoms outside on the trees, others were of people. Warriors of the country, no doubt.

Corvo walked in and received the same general look that the people in the tavern had given him. He waved awkwardly and found himself a seat, allowing his thoughts to collect.

The man – or boy rather – whom Saizo and Kagero were in a one-sided conversation with was wearing a sleeveless purple vest which flowed down his body, black armour trimmed with gold sat on his pectorals, leaving the rest of him vulnerable. His centre had a black sash tied with a red rope. The boy's pants, under the purple robe were baggy and white. Below that were his boots which were sandal-like except above his ankles, was armour covering his lower leg.

He was rambling on and on about some fight he was in and how he won. Corvo had heard over a hundred conversations and stories of the nature, so the boy's speech did little to bother him.

Corvo began to sit and think to himself. He took a deep breath and exhaled as loud footsteps began approaching his table. They stopped in front of him and the boy who was talking with Saizo and Kagero was standing in front of him. "Yo!" he said. Corvo decided to not act annoyed, "Can I help you?" He took a chair out from the other side and turned it around so that the back rest was towards the table and the seat was outwards. The boy sat down, placing his arms onto the top of the back rest and letting his head rest on them. "Name's Hinata. I heard you beat Saizo!" a grumbled "Hey!" come from the corner which Saizo was sitting. Corvo obliged a response, "No one beat anyone, we traded blows, that's it." Hinata persisted, "How long did you fight? What weapon do you use? I don't see one on you right now, is it in your room? Can I see it? Is it a sword? Spear? Axe? Magic? You have a weapon, right?"

 _By the Void_. was the only thing Corvo could bring himself to think and it took every fibre of his body to not say it out loud. "Easy!" is what came out instead, holding his hand up.

"If you _must_ know I use a sword."

"What kind?"

"Short."

"How long have you had it?"

"It's probably older than you."

"Want to see mine?"

"No."

"So glad you asked!"

"Ugh."

Corvo rolled his eyes as Hinata went to go retrieve his sword from the corner table, speaking loudly over the chatter about how many battles he had won. A girl leaned over to Corvo from the table to his right, she had brown hair under a headband and pink clothing, "He's always like this, just play along." The girl said with a chuckle. The Royal Protector sighed and nodded, "Thanks," he looked back to see a big-toothed smile on the boy's face, "I think…"

"This is my sword!" he said thrusting it towards Corvo in it's sheath. The bodyguard simply sat in his chair, "You want me to do what with this exactly…?" he pushed it forward slightly, "Check it out! Whadaya think of it?"

"It's… long"

"You wanna see it?"

"No, thank you."

"Aw come on! I know you want to~" He put it back in Corvo's space,

"No, kid, it's okay."

"Please? Come oooooon! I've won countless battles because of this thing."

Corvo simply shook his head. The boy looked slightly saddened by this. The girl sitting at the table to the right leaned over again saying, "He's really prideful about his weapon. Just take it, we'll never hear the end of it if you don't." Corvo sighed and looked at the boy's face, the girl was right. He took the sword from Hinata's hands and unsheathed it.

The craftmanship was impressive. The handle was black on the grip and gold on the handguard. The blade was long, curved and a shiny steel. It looked to be that of a standard-issue Katana used by Wei-Ghon soldiers. "Nice." Corvo said, "But it's not the sword that wins you battles, it's other things as well." A confused look found it's way onto Hinata's face. "Oh yeah like what?" Corvo handed him back the sword after sheathing it, "Wits, your movements, strategy." The boy jumped up, a smile still on his face, "I know that! I'm quick so that they can't detect my movements." Corvo crossed his arms, "You'd need more than that to defeat someone. Know their weakness, exploit it." Hinata put the sword to rest at the side of the table and sat down again. "I _do_ do that!" A smile was on his lips again, "How do you think I won so many battles?"

Corvo sighed and looked around the room, the people were back to their conversations. If everyone in here was a retainer, then who on earth would trust this fiery, swing-first-ask-questions-later swordsman?

"Who is your master?"

"Hm? Oh! My master is Lord Takumi! He's always serious, so I make up for that!"

"Never seen a Takumi around here. Where is he?"

"He's one a scouting mission with his other retainer, Orochi."

Two figures behind Corvo approached, each grabbing a chair and sliding themselves in. One was the girl from earlier from the right of this table, the other was a man with long dark red hair tied up in a pony-tail. This man wore an elaborate but symmetrical outfit of light blue and white which stretched to just below the hips. Under that were where his black boots sat on the ground. His arms wore white sleeves and black gloves.

The two looked at Corvo with kindness. "Hiya!" the girls said, issuing a responsive nod from Corvo. The man spoke, "I'm Subaki and-" the girl cut him off, "I'm Sakura! Please to meet you."

"Hey! Don't cut me off."

"I do what I want." She said sticking her tongue out at him,

"Wha-That's so childish!"

"Is not."

"Please."

He turned back to Corvo, "Let's try that again." He shot a look at Hana, then back to Corvo, "I'm Subaki."

"A pleasure." Corvo said,

"Likewise."

"So, who do you serve?"

"The both of us serve Lady Sakura, we heard you were the one to save her when the Nohrian forces attacked. Thank you."

"I was just doing what needed to be done, no need to thank me."

The next forty-five minutes was spent conversing about their retainers until the conversation reached Corvo's retainee.

From what Corvo gathered, Takumi was hard to talk to, 'prickly' was the word used by Hinata. He hates any and all things Nohr, so he probably would not warm up to Corvo or Corrin quickly. The prince uses a bow called Fujin Yumi. Sakura was a kind girl who would help all of the people she could and dislikes it when she is a bother to others. She hated being a burden. Sakura uses a staff to heal her teammates in battle. Eventually, the conversation reached Corrin.

Corvo told them about him - what he _did_ know. He told them about from when he started working at the fortress. Before long the clock at the end of the room chimed, signifying that it was late. Some of the other retainers left, leaving the room barren except for Corvo and his companions. Corvo waited for a break in the conversation, to tell them "I should get to bed. Good night." the others bid him the same and continued their conversation.

Corvo returned to his room and allowed his thoughts to collect as he waited for sleep to take him. Sooner rather than later, his eye-lids felt heavy and sleep took him.


	15. Danger in the City

**Some original work in this chapter. I had a few days to play with in the story, so I decided to spice things up a bit. Not altering the main story in any way, but adding a few elements from _Dishonored_ into the mix. Hope you like it!**

 **Chapter 15 – Danger in the City**

Corvo half-expected to wake up in the Void, but to his surprise, he woke up and opened the door and saw the hallway intact, nothing floating in the air. He stepped back into his room and closed the door. The sky was still dark, and the sun had only just started peeking on the horizon. Seeing this, Corvo decided to go back to sleep. Was about to close the curtains when a cry for help was heard. Small, high-pitched. It was probably a child or a woman. The glass muffled the voice, but it sounded like they were saying something. "Stay away," or "Help." Corvo cursed and turned around to grab his gear, his crossbow and sword, from his nightstand. He ran out of the room, turning left so that he would eventually, after twists and turns end up back at the throne room. From there he bolted out the door, Blinking along and across rooftops until he heard more screaming coming from the East. It was just around the next building, so he jumped once, but that was not going to be enough, with a twitch of his hand he was propelled into the air just a little bit higher, allowing him to reach the roof. The Royal Protector peered down the side of the building and saw a woman on the ground, pleading for four men, who looked like bandits, to leave her alone. "Somebody please-!"

Corvo jumped down and landed in between the woman and her attackers. "You'll get one chance. Walk away." The one in front lowered his sword and hung his head, two were behind him to the left, the other to his right. He spoke coldly, almost dead, "Get out of the way." Corvo simply replied, "Why are you doing this?" The one to the far right spoke, "We must make a sacrifice for him?" Corvo demanded, "For who?" The leader looked up, revealing his face, Corvo was shocked.

On his face was the Mark of the Outsider, "By the Void…" Corvo said under his breath. What exactly was this man? Was the Mark real? Are there worshippers of the Outsider on this world? The Royal Protector looked over his shoulder to the lady, "Run." He said, she obliged and got to her feet and took off. "He requires a blood sacrifice. The Great Leviathan's hunger must be quenched!" Corvo drew his sword, "I don't think so." _Whether the Mark on his face is magical or not, these guys are bad news_ , Corvo thought.

"You should suffice!" A voice came from behind. Corvo rolled out of the way to his right, an axe firmly planted in the ground where he had just been standing, cracking the ground in the process. They were all facing him now, each of them had the Mark tattooed on their neck and head area. The one who just attacked him had it in the centre of his forehead. The others were on their cheeks or necks. "What are you people?" Corvo asked, bewildered. The one wielding an axe, spoke, his voice hoarse, almost like it belonged to an old man. "We are worshippers of the Great Leviathan. All who refuse to be sacrifices will be killed immediately." Corvo assumed a defensive stance, but not putting too much weight on his feet. He would need to run. Soon. No powers, they will never stop looking for him if they saw the Mark glowing on his hand.

The man swung the axe over his head and Corvo bolted out of the alleyway, coming out to an empty street, turning right, headed back to the palace. The streets were empty, so no innocents were going to be hurt by the men chasing him. The Royal Protector sprinted down the cobble-stoned street, the sun had not reached too far into the sky as it was still a light shade of pink. He had to evade his pursuers or defeat them and interrogate them. Cults like this always have a bigger group of followers. Many of them were in Dunwall after the plague. The newly crowned Empress sent dispatched a few members of the City Watch to get them the mental help they required. Some people just needed to find a higher power, something bigger than themselves to protect them. Unfortunately, to many people in Dunwall – and apparently here as well – this came in the form of the Outsider. As the city recovered from the plague, incidents involving cults became a statistical low and things began to fall into place again.

Corvo spotted another alleyway, one that, hopefully, had an exit on the other side. When he reached it, he turned the corner and saw a light at the other end. Still running to it, he peered over his shoulder and saw the cultists in pursuit, their leader in front. Exiting the alley, he turned left, stopped at the corner and waited for his pursuers to round the corner. The leader was first. Corvo placed his hands on the man's left shoulder and shirt collar, swinging him onto the wall he was taking cover on. The three others came out of the alley to see their leader on the floor, clutching his back with one hand and reaching for his axe with the other. They charged him, the one with a sword going first, with a stabbing motion pointing outside towards Corvo's heart. Dodging swiftly, he grabbed the sword by the handle with his left hand and the cultist's elbow with his right, disarming him and tossing the sword across the empty street. Corvo elbowed him in the face to knock him unconscious, which appeared to be successful as he fell to the ground, his nose bloodied and broken. The one to the right holding a knife was somewhere between stunned and scared, behind him, the other one _was_ scared as he was covering his eyes when Corvo knocked the sword wielder down. Corvo initiated by kicking him in the right shin, knocking him to the floor. Turning around quickly, Corvo saw that the leader was getting up, still clutching his back, but he recovered his axe. He heard a grunt come from behind him and rolled towards the middle of the street. _One down, three to go._ Corvo thought. He drew his sword and the leader got his bearings and pointed his axe, a twisted grin on his face. "You will make an _excellent_ sacrifice!" he said. Corvo did not say anything, but held his left hand in front of him - not to use a power, not to tell them to stop. He taunted beckoning them to fight him. The action did nothing to the leader, the grin still on his face, but the two others were shifting their feet. If their leader fell, they are liable to flee.

The leader swung his axe over his shoulder and let it rest there, he whispered something to his men under his breathe. Corvo managed to catch, "…Once." That was all. He was left to assume that they were planning some sort of attack strategy. Suddenly, they all charged forward weapons winding up at different angles, so their attacks would all hit somewhere else. A brute's strategy. Something the Hatter gang might use. The leader was on the far right, in the middle was the one with the knife and the one on the far left had a sword, the same as the one currently on the ground.

Corvo drew his crossbow and fired the one in the middle in the right leg, resulting in him forcing the sword-wielder to stumble and fall. The leader persisted, swinging full force at Corvo's head from the shoulder the axe was rested on. Corvo dodged just in time, the weapon barely grazing the hair on his head. The Royal Protector took this opportunity to swipe with his sword and disarm him, however it did not work as the leader just grunted and winded up another swing. Corvo got ready to dodge when the one with the sword as approaching. He blocked his sword by placing his at his shoulder blade and parrying the blade by turning his body towards his attacker, throwing his sword off-balance. Corvo advanced on him, striking at him, but he blocked most of them. Those that did land were on his shoulders and upper arms. The Royal Protector and the cultist got into a sword lock and pushed him farther back. The cultist fell to the floor but still held his sword up. Corvo heard a grunt. Turning, he saw the one he shot in the leg holding the wound.

The axe came into Corvo's view once more, the only way for him to dodge would be to stop time or Blink away. Corvo clutched his hand, the Mark glowed and suddenly an arrow sprouted from the leader's shoulder. The Royal Protector allowed his hand to relax, the light disappeared. Both Corvo and the leader's attention turned to where the arrow had been shot. A young man stood there, another arrow nocked in the bowstring. There were three guards behind them. His hair was long and tied up in a lengthy ponytail that flowed down his back which adorned a white and grey robe. The robe continued down his legs, becoming blue at his hips. At his side, behind him was a woman with her purple hair tied up as well, in a complicated knot fixed in place by a golden hair pin of sorts. Most of the upper half of her body was showing saver for her chest which was covered by a small shirt that went up to her neck and left her shoulders exposed. On her wrists sat strange black circlets. Her lower half wore black pants which, Corvo assumed, were ceremonial.

The leader clutched his new wound and began fleeing, "Another day!" He shouted as he ran down the street, "I promise you, stranger you will be a sacrifice." The sword-wielder was also fleeing. The knife-wielder was begging them to come back and save him. More arrows, as well as throwing knives flew towards the leader and the cultist, but did not hit their mark as their targets disappeared into an alley. Corvo ran after them, his new companions following suit. The boy ordered the guards to stay with the wounded cultist.

As they turned into the alley, the bow-wielder spoke to Corvo, "Who are you? You have special weapons and have obviously been trained."

"Corvo Attano. You?"

"Takumi, prince of Hoshido."

"You're Takumi?"

"Yes. How do you know of me?"

"Long story, I'll tell it when we get back to the palace."

"You're staying at the palace? Who are you?"

" _Long_ story, kid."

"Don't call me 'kid.'"

"This is a really bad time to make acquaintances."

The three were closing the distance between their targets. Suddenly, another person appeared in front of the cultists. Everyone stopped. The person was wearing a long, dark robe down to their feet. Corvo could not tell if this person was a man, woman, adult or child. All he knew was that this person was bad news. The cultists were directly in front of him and spoke in hushed voices. The leader pointed to his pursuers and then looked back to the robed person.

Corvo's senses slowed as the two cultists parted a way for their ring leader. Something was coming. The Royal Protector collapsed his sword and pushed Takumi and the girl in the direction they came. Both verbally rebelled but understood as they saw what happened behind Corvo. The older man looked over his shoulder and saw an eruption of flames, where they stood. Flames danced on the walls, illuminating the robed figure.

It was a man who wore a ceremonies robe crudely painted black and orange, matching the fire and ash that sat before them. His neck was decorated with the bones of many animals, such as rats and other rodents. On his head was a samurai-like helmet, covering his entire head except for his face. On his face sat a golden mask that looked like a face, but it's expression was difficult to decipher. It was somewhere between sad, angry, and happy. The eyes were simply holes for the man to see through, but still black and soulless. The eyebrows of the mask gave the impression that the face was sad, accompanied by wrinkles that showed signs of smiling. This was surmised by the wicked toothed grin that sat on its lips, under a metal mustache. But what made Corvo's skin crawl was the man's left hand. On it saw a lightly glowing Mark of the Outsider under his black glove. Corvo flipped his sword and ran through the flames quickly but when he came out the other end, there was nothing. They were gone. So, the cult was presumably led by at least one person, and this person had the Mark of the Outsider. A deadly and dangerous enemy passing on his powers the same way Daud did to the Whalers. "Where'd they go?" Corvo turned to see the purple-haired woman talking, while looking around, "Did they use some sort of teleportation spell?" Corvo looked around as the flames died down, sheathing and pocketing his sword. "I believe so." A voice rung out behind him, belonging to Takumi, "So, who are you?" Corvo turned around and told him, "I'm your brothers retainer."

"Ryoma? He needs more?"

"No, your other brother."

"… I don't have another brother, just two sisters."

Corvo walked towards him, "You _do_ have another brother. His name is Corrin." Confusion took the prince's face, the Royal Protector assured him, "It will all be explained soon. Ask Queen Mikoto. It would be better coming from her rather than me." Takumi nodded and the three made their way back to the Castle.


	16. Dark Power

**Andromeda: These cultists are not the sole reason for Corvo being there, they** _ **do**_ **pose a threat, however. Corvo is there to protect Corrin because he is important to the fate of the world and the Outsider has sees him as extremely interesting for this reason. Hope that cleared some stuff up, thanks for the question! :D**

 **Chapter 16 – Dark Power**

On their way back to the Castle, Corvo, Takumi, and Orochi (the girl introduced herself to Corvo), discussed what they had seen. The guards carried the cultist who – passed out due to blood loss and – would be questioned later.

"It's a cult." Corvo said told them. The bowman replied, "We know that already. There have been a number of incidents around the city as of late."

"They're led by someone with special abilities. A dark power."

"You know all this how? Also, I'd say fire magic is pretty common."

"This was a different kind of magic."

"How so?"

"When he used it, his hand glowed with a symbol."

"Okay, that _does_ sound peculiar…"

"Where I'm from, many people have been given this power. It either drives the to lunacy, or they use the power for evil. Very few use it for good."

"I see…" the boy said, placing his hand on his chin. "You said I have another brother… Doubtful. I'd have heard _something_ about him by now."

"Like I said: _Long_ story… ask your mother."

"Okay, why are you here? You said you were staying at the palace."

"That's part of the story."

The boy sighed as the three of them went inside the palace.

* * *

Once they were inside, the cultist was taken and put into a dungeon for later questioning. Corvo went to find Corrin while Takumi and Orochi went to report to the Queen's tactician, then the Queen herself.

Corrin was in his room, allegedly the same room from when he was a child. He was looking at a drawing that he supposedly drew from the time he was a child. A small smile was on his face. "Remember anything yet?" Corvo broke the silence. Corrin simply shook his head, "No, nothing yet." Walking over to the prince, the Royal Protector knelt down, "Maybe you're not from here."

"But-!"

"It's something we have to consider. For all we know this is some ploy to earn out trust."

"I know, but I find it hard to believe that they have any ill intent. Everyone here is kind and if they wanted to hurt us, I think they would have done it by now."

"I'm warning, not accusing. We just need to be careful."

His retainer said that and walked towards the door. "I'm going to go talk to Ryoma."

"What for?" the prince asked,

"There was an incident this morning. Cultists were attacking a person in the street and managed to get one of them."

"Ah."

With that he was gone.

He found the High Prince talking with Takumi's retainers in the Throne Room. "High Prince, may I have a word?"

"Of course. You can just call me Ryoma, you know."

Corvo nodded. "I'm sure you heard about the incident this morning?" Ryoma nodded, "Yes, some of the soldiers from Takumi's mission told me about what happened."

"Well, I would like to help take the cultists down."

"There's no need to trouble yourself."

The Royal Protector placed his hand on the man's shoulder, leading him away from his retainers who were carrying on their own conversation, "You saw me move, right? In the mountains?"

"You moved quite quickly."

"The leader of the cult has the same power."

Ryoma turned stopped walking and faced Corvo, "You make it sound like this power is dangerous. Have you dealt with people holding this power before?"

"Yes, and in the wrong hands, it proves destructive. I believe this one is based around fire."

"I thought so, the guards around the city have reported that there were strange ritualistic killings being done in the lower part of the city. Each of the sites had a human victim, their ashes were scattered on the wall to write 'the Out-'"

"'The Outsider walks among us.'"

Ryoma looked at him quizzically, "Yes… exactly."

Corvo paced, "Where was the last incident? Besides this morning." The High Prince said, "My retainers will take you there. If you can help us solve these murders, it would be greatly appreciated." The Royal Protector nodded, "I'll meet them outside. Keep Corrin safe while I'm gone." He said, walking out of the Throne Room to the steps in front of the palace.

While waiting, Corvo looked out upon the city. It was teeming with life. Shops operated and sold items of much variety, soldiers patrolled the streets, the rising sun gleamed off the many rooftops. Before long, Saizo and Kagero came out to find Corvo. "You want to see the crime scene?" Kagero asked. The Royal Protector replied,

"Yes, I think I can help with what you've been facing. And perhaps how to find them."

"Good. We'll lead the way."

On they way, the three conversed. Their conversations ranging from different topics of weapon choice to the architecture in the city. Corvo mostly listened. Before long, they had reached the crime scene. The building was heavily guarded by Hoshidan forces. It looked to be a prayer house of sorts. It was small, only having two stories. The first floor was predominantly one room which led to two smaller rooms that served as supply rooms. The centre of the main floor was charred and burnt. The ash spread on the floor was used to scrawl on the wall an all-too familiar term: "The Outsider walks among us." Like many others to have heard the Outsider's voice, this is not true. He watches from the Void and enjoys the lives of people he deems worthy to be granted supernatural abilities. Kagero and Saizo checked upstairs and reported nothing out of the ordinary. Just to be safe, Corvo decided to check himself. "I just want to be sure." He said shrugging as he walked past them, up the stairs.

He heard humming. No, singing! The same sort when a Bonecharm was nearby. Looking around the room, he found nothing. The second floor was just a single room, a carpet spread on the floor for prayer and a statue of a god of sorts on the other side of the room. Book cases sat on the other end of the room. Corvo stepped closer to the statue and the singing got louder. The bodyguard moved closer to the statue to see skid marks under it, as if it had been moved many times. Pushing it out of the way, it was seen that there was a false wall. It needed to be cut open. Kagero and Saizo came up after hearing the statue move. Drawing his sword, he began to cut away at the wall. "What are you doing?" He finished cutting away the false wall and pushed open a door.

Within was a purple-lit room, similar to the ones he had found during the Rat Plague. There were scribblings on the walls and variations of markings that resembled the Mark of the Outsider. "What is this?" Saizo said pure confusion and disgust in his voice. "A shrine…" was all Corvo said. In the centre of the furthest wall, sat an elaborate tying of purple and black curtains, all intricately connected to the centre: a small table with a lantern and a Rune bearing the Outsider's Mark. "How about you guys check out the book shelves?" They agreed after taking a quick glance around the shrine room.

Corvo grabbed the Rune and fell into a daze as the Void and the Outsider appeared in front of him. Jagged rock formations, a faint light in the black darkness, bits and pieces of reality. The Void was before him. It's only resident greeted, "Hello, Lord Protector." He sae Corvo's angry face, "I'm assuming you're not too happy with me?" Corvo bit back, "You didn't tell me there'd be cultists in your name here."

"Of course not!"

"Why?"

"I enjoy a good show. To have a good show, you need a performance! You can't have that if I _give_ you the ending!"

Corvo turned away and then turned back to face him, "Can you at least give me a clue on his whereabouts?" The deity simply shook his head.

"How far does your influence go? How many dimensions does the Void reach? Obviously, it's not just mine and this one."

"There are many worlds I have seen. Those worlds too are those with only a select few whom I touch."

"I see."

The Outsider's gaze fell behind Corvo, "You should probably be getting back." he said with a snap of his fingers.

The Royal Protector inhaled sharply as his eyes shot open. He was still standing in the purple lit room. Behind him a voice, "Are you alright?" Kagero asked, "Yes I'm fine." He replied, looking at the Rune. "We heard mumbling…" She continued, "Was that you?"

"Probably." Corvo simply said, placing the Rune back onto the pedestal.

Funny, he thought he was simply talking. He had never spoken to the Outsider in the presence of someone else before. Mumbling and being in a daze was to be expected, he surmised. Such were the many problems and likelihoods he considered in his many years of serving at Dunwall Tower. His secret of having the Mark was going to be out sooner or later. Ryoma saw him teleport and without a doubt there was no way he dispatched those two Faceless without anyone noticing his powers. "How much do you know about this cult?" Saizo questioned, "Were you a part of it?" His partner scolded him, "What are you talking about? Surely, he wouldn't be a part of all this." She said, extending her arm towards the stairs. Corvo spoke, "I'm not a part of it, nor was I ever." He turned away from the altar and looked around the room to see if there was anything of interest, "I _do_ know who they worship… He doesn't give people abilities for no reason. If someone has an interesting life, or has suffered a great deal, he gives them this." He picked up the pointed to the Mark on the Rune. Saizo questioned again, "Who are you talking about? And how do you know so much about all this?"

"He is called the Outsider. Where I'm from, many people have been given his powers. But he's not the source of our problem. The man leading the cult has this power and uses it to kill innocents."

"Do you have any idea where he might be?"

"Unfortunately, no. I was hoping this place would have something,"

He looked around, "Obviously I was wrong." He exited the small room and walked to the bookshelf. "Any luck over here?" Kagero told him, "Nothing."

Saizo had an idea, "Let's go back and see if the guy you captured yields any results." The other two retainers nodded. Corvo grabbed the Rune and they left for the castle.

* * *

Once they had reached the castle, the sun was now in full bloom, shining brightly over the city. Inside, Ryoma asked them, "Find anything at the crime scene." Corvo responded,

"Just burn marks and an artifact used for worshipping a being called the Outsider."

"I see." The armoured man said taking the Rune from Corvo's hands, "It's made of bone?" Kagero nodded and Corvo said, "Whalebone." All the retainers took turns holding and examining the item. Saizo cracked his knuckles, "Maybe we can get that guy the Corvo brought to talk." Ryoma nodded, "I'm going to see if we can _talk_ first. No need to break any legs as of yet. From what I've seen, he's just a kid." Saizo sighed and agreed. Corvo asked the High Prince, "May I see him?" he replied, "Yes."

Corvo was taken to the dungeons and put in front of the cell with the boy in it. The cell was nicer than the one at Nohr. The entire lower level did. The floor was furnished and looked as if it had never been used. The floor was a marble-like surface, coloured with the same red-wood scheme of the palace. The bars were a cold steel and the inside was simply a three-walled stone cube. The boy sat in the middle tied to a chair. His head hung low and his hands were bound behind his back and the backrest of the chair. Corvo cleared his throat to gain the kid's attention. He looked up, and the Royal Protector assured,

"I just want to talk to you."

The boy's head dropped again, "I know that. And I won't talk. Your friend in the lobster costume tried already."

"Just hear me out. Why have you and your friends been killing innocents?"

"Because that's what he wants."

Corvo looked to make sure that the guard was not paying too much attention. Luckily, he was not. The Royal Protector leaned against the bars and spoke in a hushed tone,

"Who?"

"Our master."

"The one with fire magic?"

"Yes."

"How about you tell me about him?"

"No."

Corvo thought to himself, _It is likely that the underlings do not know about the Outsider_ … _Perhaps the leader of the cult wants to be revered and served like a king._

"I know you have some questions about the nature of your master's powers. I can tell you all about it."

Now Corvo had his attention, he looked up saying,

"Hm? How much do you know?"

"I know enough. And I also know that the one who gave it does not take interest in the acts of brutality."

"Do you serve him? Have you seen him?"

"I'll answer any questions you have if you'll answer mine."

After about fifteen seconds of silence and thinking, he spoke, "Alright."

"Good. Why have you been killing innocents? Who was the man with the metal mask and the traditional robes with the fire magic?"

"We haven't been killing innocents! We are cleansing this city!"

Corvo mentally rolled his eyes, _Fanatics._ He thought.

"What makes them so bad that they need to be killed? Like the woman from this morning, who was she?

"A whore!"

"Specifically. Beggar? Prostitute?"

"No concern of mine. We get our orders and follow through!"

"What if I said you were a murderer and needed to be put down? What then? Would you happily die at my hands or fight back and preserve your life?"

"I am doing my god's work and he speaks through our master!"

"Fine then. Who was the man in the metal mask and where can I find him?"

"He does not feel fear. Not while he bears the Mark of our god."

"Where can I find him?"

"I'm not telling the likes of you, stranger. You aren't even worthy enough to be in his presence."

Corvo taunted, "I thought he had no fear. If he truly had no fear, he could face me alone." The man laughed, "You really want to die?"

"I like my chances."

"Very well, you want to die, then I'll tell you where to go…"

He shuffled forward and leaned, "The South-Eastern part of town. There's an abandoned church. Go in and there you will find him and all others of our order." Corvo began walking away when the prisoner called him back, "Wait! What about my questions?" Sighing, Corvo walked back to the cell, "Ask. There is no guarantee the answer you're given will satisfy you." He said.

"Hmm… Our master's powers, how did he get them?"

"Something found his life interesting and gave him powers because he enjoyed watching him do things someone else would not do."

"How do you know?"

"I've seen this 'person' you revere and wish to serve. The one you believe to be a god and I can say, without a doubt, that he does not enjoy mindless killing. He likes _watching_ people pull themselves out of a gutter with the tools he gives them. He enjoys being _the reason_ for people's power."

"Sounds like you speak from experience."

"All too well."

With that, Corvo walked away at a quick pace so as to not give the boy a chance to get more out of him. The bodyguard found himself angry. At the Outsider, at how many turns his life had taken. If the Outsider was gone, so much of his suffering would be non-existent. Daud would not have powers and he may not have even taken up killing for money; Jessamine would be safe. Emily would not have had the Throne swept out from under her if a crazed witch had not had abilities from the same deity. Corvo thought for a while and nearly all of the problems on his world could be traced back to the Outsider.

He pushed the thoughts aside and went to Ryoma to inform him that he would be going alone. It was time to clean up another of the black-eyed leviathan's messes.

The High Prince was briefing the soldiers on what sounded like a public meeting. He allowed him to finish and went to him after. "What were you discussing?"

"Where we should pace the guards tomorrow. Mother wants to show Corrin to the public, so he can officially be regarded as a Prince of Hoshido."

"I see."

"How did it go with the prisoner? Didn't budge I'd wager?"

"Actually, I was able to get information out of him."

Ryoma turned to Corvo, bewilderment on his face, "How? We tried asking him, threatening him, bribing him… What did you say?"

"Doesn't matter, I know where they are held up and I'm going to end this. Apparently, they are held up in an old church in the South-East part of town."

"Don't trouble yourself, we've been dealing with this problem for a few months now. We can handle it."

"No, I think I have to deal with it."

Corvo looked around to make sure no one was within ear shot, "Their leader and I have the same powers." This put a weary look on the man's face.

"Alright, if you need any help I can send my retainers or come myself."

"I appreciate it, but I think it would be easier to sneak alone. I've fought two people with this power before."

"Very well. At least allow us to set up a perimeter around the block. To catch anyone who might slip away."

"Do what you think is necessary. I don't want to jeopardize the security of tomorrow's announcement."

"The retainers of the Royal Family will be sent."

"No, they are better at your side than anywhere else."

"The operation should not take more than a few hours, correct? Should be enough time left for them to get back and rest for tomorrow. It won't be all of them, anyway. Jus a few."

"Alright, but only as perimeter defenses. If all goes well, they will not be needed."

"Great, I'll tell them to get ready and meet you here in half an hour." Ryoma said, smiling warmly as he walked away.

In the meantime, Corvo decided to see Corrin, who was roaming the castle grounds with Azura. They were out for a walk on the outside of the Castle. Corvo snuck behind the treeline and eavesdropped. He felt bad, but he had to find out if this Azura had ill intent. She had an aura about her, whether it hostile or not remained to be seen.

The prince was telling her about how much he enjoyed walking outside the walls of the castle. He was always stuck inside in Nohr which had a severe lack of sun anyway; to see the sun touching so many things reminded Corrin what had been missing all those years. He explained that one of the only times he was outside the castle was when his siblings snuck him out and eventually led to how he met Corvo.

The Royal Protector stepped out of the brush and called out to the prince,

"Corrin."

"Eavesdropping again?" the girl asked. Corvo nodded,

"Afraid so." His expression darkened, "I'm going to take care of something in town, I don't want either of you to leave the Castle walls. Understood?" The prince was confused,

"Yes, but why?"

"There is a cult. Lead by a person with very dangerous magic."

"They've been burning innocent people around the city, as if to make a statement. They were originally though to have been Nohrian spies, but after questioning many Nohrian soldiers, it appears that they were a separate faction altogether." The girl told Corrin, whose eyes filled with determination, "Let me come. I can help." Corvo shot down the idea, "No. I am going in alone. The retainers accompanying me are only setting up a perimeter. Stay. You need to be kept safe." His head lowered, "Very well. Be careful though." Corvo turned away, saying, "Always am."

Corvo was going to get his gear ready and meet the retainers.

* * *

Back in his room, Corvo grabbed his crossbow five bolts, four sleep darts, one stun mine, a spring razor. His pistol would be packed with four bullets in the chamber and the rest in his jacket pocket. He would not need his grenades and decided to leave them on the desk of his bedroom with a note saying 'explosive.' He could not be _too_ careful. Of course, he always had his Folding Blade and mask on him. Closing the door, he walked to the Throne Room, where everyone was conversing and getting ready.

Ryoma stood in front of all of the warriors ready to go. He approached Corvo, "Corvo, these are the retainers who will accompany you. He began introducing them, "This is Hana, Setsuna, - you met Saizo – and Oboro." A swordswoman, bow-wielder, an assassin, and a spear-user. Looks to be enough to keep guard of the entrances of the church. They all greeted Corvo who nodded slightly. He ordered, "Good, we move quickly. Your mission is to ensure no one leaves the premises. We capture every cultist. I will deal with the leader. If you see a man in traditional, black and oranges robes with a metal mask, evade him. He is extremely dangerous and has access to dark magic. I have seen him teleport, set the ground ablaze in an instant. We are to assume he is ruthless enough to mindlessly order the people who revere him as a god to kill in his name." They nodded began walking with Corvo.

Hana walked alongside Corvo, "The building has been abandoned for a few months now. There should not be anyone innocent in that immediate area." Corvo replied without looking, "Good." He raised his voice, addressing the group once again, "Only kill if absolutely necessary. Most of these men and women, confused and brainwashed. They do not need to die." The group in front of him nodded and

With that they were on their way.


	17. Cleansing

**Chapter 17 – Cleansing**

The church stood tall, pointed at the top. It looked like a traditional chapel, large enough to house a village's-worth of people. At least on the outside; there was no telling what was on the inside. Contrasting the common, light brown stone of the abandoned buildings surround each side, the church had brown-red bricks lined the exterior of the building, grey bricks lining the bottom. On each side of the building, four large stain-glassed windows decorated the sides. Each of them had depictions of historical and holy events painted on them. The backgrounds yellow, as if the sun was setting, and the foreground, usually environments, were blue, red, and brown. The people depicted wore ceremonial robes and gowns. The roof of the building had dark brown shingles which were also atop the bell tower. The structure had four pillars holding the roof and a hole in the floor, with a rope dangling down so that a priest or pastor could ring it. Mostly the same as any other church. Mostly. The stain-glassed windows had the Mark of the Outsider crudely painted on the hands of the individuals in the paintings. Sacrilegious is what this was, but disrespectful most of all.

Setsuna inquired, "So, what's the plan?" Corvo looked to the surrounding buildings which had also been abandoned, "The four of you will stop people from getting away." He pointed to a building the overlooked the front of the church. "Setsuna, you will stay up there. You have the longest-range weapon. Hana, Oboro, you'll stay at the alleyways to the sides. Saizo, you'll cover the rear of the building and provide assistance to anyone who needs it." They all agreed. It was time to move. Everyone assumed their position. Once everyone was satisfied with their viewpoints, Corvo began finding a way to sneak in. His best option would be the bell tower. An easy way to get in from the top and probably had a maintenance ladder of sorts to get in from the outside. On the back side of the church, the Royal Protector expected to find a ladder only to be met with the what was left. They had cut off the ladder that was built into the exterior. Corvo peered up the side of the building. Not much to climb on; the best way to get up would be to jump and Blink. He jogged back a few metres and ran, allowing himself to get momentum. When he was close enough, the bodyguard jumped – enhancing it for greater height and - casting Blink, allowing him to just barely reach the bell tower. Hanging on the ledge, he pulled himself up. The square hole in the floor led down to a long downward spiral of a staircase. He made his way down careful to avoid the bell. After making it down the tower, he found a vent that would give him an good view of the interior of the church.

He crawled through and was on a ledge on the inside the main chapel of the building. It was dimly lit by only the hidden sun through the stained-glass windows and some lanterns hanging on the sides of some of the large wooden pillars lining spaces in between the four rows of pews. Each row had five wide benches the two in the centre had one extra the back. The front of the room had an altar littered in gold and silver. It seems the cultists were making offerings to the leader; in return for power, perhaps? Daud was able to pass his powers off, Delilah as well to her witches, and even Granny Rags gave hers to the Lord Regent's Torturer. All of them did it in return for their services and loyalty. Cultists filled the pews. The leader himself stood atop the altar, metal mask and all. Corvo put on his own. There were two cultists to the leader's left. Some robed men and women dotted the pews; including the leader, it looked to be about twenty-four cultists.

One cultist - an initiate perhaps - was kneeling to the leader and offering a golden statue of a bull by the looks of it. "Please, take this, my Lord." The leader took it and examined it closely. "Good." He said with a muffled voice, placing it on the altar, folding his hands and turning back to his initiate, "Now I will grant you my power. If you can accept my gift." He motioned another cultist who was holding something covered by a purple cloth to come from the left. Uncovering it, Corvo saw that it was a Rune. The leader took it and placed it on the floor in between him and the initiate. Removing a glove, he revealed a scarred palm which he held out for the initiate to grasp. He began speaking, "For as long as you are in my service and hold strongly to your belief of the all-powerful Void Watcher, you will be given my power." He turned over the initiate's hand, and cut the palm allowing the blood to drip onto the Rune. He then did the same to his own, re-opening old wounds. They both bled for about thirty seconds until the second cultist from the left walked over with gauze and wrapped both their hands individually. The Rune glowed a light purple and it burst into flames and turned to ash. The leader extended his right arm towards a wooden dummy that Corvo had not seen before. It was underneath where he was crouched. "Demonstrate your new power." He ordered. Corvo repositioned himself, just in case. An orange glow emitted from the man's hand ant the dummy burst into flames. A wide grin was on his face and their leader spoke, "Very good." He turned and chuckled, and turned to address his followers as a whole, "We will continue to destroy the false gods in the churches around the city! It will be ours. It will _all_ be ours!" They all cheered. Corvo drew his sword and gripped the inverse handle.

There was no reforming him, this was only going to end in one way: The leader had to die. He was given a taste of power and had no remorse for the lives he took. What he needed was a mental institution, but not one could hold him, not with his power. He stopped time and Blinked directly behind the insane man and stabbed him in the throat. Even if he was able to sense that time was stopped, Corvo was far quicker than he was. His body fell for a small bit and stopped, as time was still frozen. Corvo Blinked back up to his perch point and watched the event unfold.

Once time resumed, his body hit the floor. Screams and cries were heard amongst the group. Their leader was dead. Then the body morphed into… insects? The rest of the cultists on the altar scattered as the insects got closer and eventually started biting them. One was not able to get away, it was the initiate. "What is this?!" he shouted, confused. Soon the screams of confusion became pain, and then silence. Whatever those things were, they were quick; there was no saving him.

Suddenly, clapping was heard. Everyone turned their attention to the source of the noise. It was the leader! _How? Was he protected like Granny Rags?_ Corvo thought, remembering that he had to burn her charm she carried. Somehow, she was tied to it. He had to find out what the leader was tied to and destroy it. "Very well done!" he said sarcastically. "I knew you were special." He said looking around to no one in particular. Standing on a beam above the main walkway, his head move from side-to-side, scanning the room. He did not know where Corvo was. "You recognized the Mark. My Mark." Corvo hid himself in shadow and responded, " _It's not even your Mark._ _What you're doing is wrong. Leave Hoshido and stop this nonsense. This is your only warning._ "

"No. What I am doing is good!" he said with happiness

" _The people you have slaughtered were innocent. You deserve no less of a punishment._ "

"Then try and stop me, Mark Bearer."

Corvo's eyes began darting around the room. If anything was important enough to tie his life-force to, it would be in this church. It was his main base of operations. Various objects of importance were on the altar. It was likely to be one of those, but that would be far too obvious. His mask? No, that was in the line of fire. The cultists all drew their weapons, looking for the assassin. If Corvo was to search for it, he would have to clear the building first. The insects that ate the initiate scurried away and filled the cracks in the wooden floor, disappearing. Perhaps there was some kind of back room for praying or some other cult activity. Or perhaps, he kept the object on him for safety. The Royal Protector would have to check once he had him restrained. But first, the cultists below needed to be taken care of. There were twenty-two of them and they were novices with their powers. This was going to be easy. He jumped down and landed on one, throwing his face into the floor. Twenty-one. Two turned around just in time to see Corvo. He parried their attacks, ending with both their swords pointed towards the floor. He kicked the one to his right to the pew and elbowed the other in the face. They both unconscious or struggling to stay awake. Nineteen. Four stood in front of him. One held his hand out in front of him and Corvo felt a warm sensation all over his body. He Blinked behind them and stopped time. He choked out the one with the leader's magic. He was about to walk down the walkway to place a stun mine but felt the warmth again. Time was stopped so he turned to the leader who had his hand extended. He crouched down and placed the stun mine so that it would get the three other cultists. Corvo then Blinked out of the way, now behind the pews opposite to the side he had entered on. Time resumed. He drew his crossbow and fired at the leader. The bolt was lodged in his left shoulder and he disappeared in an orange light. "Get him!" he shouted. The assassin looked back to the cultists in front of the altar and all were down. Fourteen. Corvo ran and slid across the pew back to the walkway. An axe was lodged right where he had slid. Corvo, now standing, placed his right hand on the handle of the axe and his left on the woman's right shoulder, kicking her in the right kneecap, placing her on the floor. The stun mine still had two charges left. Corvo spun around and saw eight cultists. Two in the back with bows, three with magic, and three in front, each with a sword, axe and lance. Corvo parried two incoming strikes and was forced to the defensive. He slowly made his way to the stun mine. The axe wielder was tiring out and pulled back, allowing the sword user to take over as attacker. Corvo side-stepped and allowed him to fall in front of the stun mine's range. With a shock he was down. Thirteen. The lance user charged Corvo who narrowly dodged the weapon, spinning around and striking with his free hand with enough force to push him back. Corvo then casted Windblast throwing the lance user through the door and the two magic users as well as the bow users out of balance. Twelve. Drawing his crossbow, he shot a bolt at the bowman on the right, then running at the left. Jumping twice he was over the pews in one fell swoop. He was in front of him now. The cultist dropped his weapon and held his hands up in surrender. " _On the ground._ " Corvo ordered. He hurriedly got on his stomach and placed his hands on his head. Eleven. The magic users have now shifted to the side of the wounded bowman. One was tending to the other bowman, the other was getting ready to use Dark Magic to hit Corvo. The assassin slid and grabbed the magic user, tripping him and punching him before he hit the ground. Ten. He then ran at the other two, but they threw their hands up in surrender. "Okay! Okay, you've done enough!" They got on then floor, "We surrender." Eight. Corvo then looked around the room. Where were the others. _Damn it all._ He thought, walking briskly to the door.

He threw them open to see Saizo, Oboro, and Hana standing in front of the rest. Setsuna was still on the building, keeping an eye out for anymore.

Zero.

Corvo removed his mask and placed it in his pocket. The rest were accounted for. Some had arrows, near their positions, others in their legs or shoulders. "Hana, Oboro, the rest are inside and have been taken care of. Keep watch, there are a few still conscious." They nodded and went inside the church. "The leader is either somewhere around here, or he is running." Corvo said walking up to Saizo. "Hm. Well, we didn't see anyone else come out. Perhaps he's inside?" A voice rang out from atop the church, "Mark Bearer!" Corvo, Saizo and Setsuna drew their weapons. "So, you're the one behind all this cult nonsense!" Saizo said up to the leader. "I am. Mark my words, I will return," he rose his voice so that the cultists behind the ninja and bodyguard could hear, "with stronger, more capable followers! This city _will_ burn. I will see everything you try to save be reduced to nothing but ash! And to my faithful followers!" They trembled and whimpered. "Burn." A light purple glow came from the followers. Some of them said, "No!" others, "The power!" It seems he was taking away his Arcane Bond with them. They were powerless now.

With that, there was an orange flash and he was gone. Corvo turned to see the group of people fine, but the church had begun to burn. Oboro and Hana came running out, with people hanging over their shoulders, "We gotta get everyone out! The place is burning!" Hana shouted. Corvo, Saizo and Setsuna ran inside the church to help.

Corvo looked while they were carrying the unconscious people out. He took the relics and statues that were on the altar. There were probably a few in the back as well, it was likely he took those as well. If he was going to do anything, it was sell them off and hire mercenaries.

After all the cultists were safe, and in need of psychiatric treatment, Saizo went to report to Ryoma and get transports for the cultists.

Corvo sat down on the stone ground, out of breath and tired. He used a _lot_ of magic in the church. "That's all of them?" Hana asked, not directed at anyone in particular. Corvo turned his head and counted them. "All twenty-two." Hana turned to the group, counting herself. "Hang on." She turned to Corvo, "Only eight of them got out."

"Yes."

"You took all of them out by yourself?"

"Yes."

"Wha- How?"

"Element of surprise, a little magic and sword play."

Hana crossed her arms, "Still, that is very impressive." She sat down next to Corvo, "So, what kind of magic do you use?" Corvo did not meet her gaze, "Not fire. That's for sure." This earned a chuckle from the girl, but she persisted, "Seriously though, what kind? Like fire, water, wind?" Corvo replied,

"Wind, I guess."

"What do you mean, you 'guess?'"

"Okay, I use wind magic."

Their conversation was cut short when Saizo appeared on the roof next to Setsuna. Corvo stood up, relieved that the questioning was over. "They're on the way." Saizo made his way down and inquired in Corvo, "What did he call you? 'Mark Bearer?' or something?"

"The man is delusional, and obviously needs professional help." The Royal Protector reasoned.

"Hm."

"I would recommend keeping the guards on high alert. There is no telling when he will come back."

"Hm." Corvo sighed and looked at Saizo. It was obvious his _still_ did not trust him.

"Still suspicious of me?"

"Actually yeah. The only time we are able to get any information on this guy is when you stroll up. We've been questioning his people for months. Only to have them kill themselves rather than give us the information."

"You think I'm in on it."

"Yes."

"Well, I'm not. I don't know how you want me to prove that to you, but it's true. Go, ask some of the more coherent ones if I'm in on it." Corvo said gesturing to the group of cultists.

"Maybe I will."

He walked up to one of the conscious ones and pointed to Corvo, "You know him?"

"Uh, yeah… I think." Saizo's eyes lit up. It looked as if he had found some incriminating evidence on Corvo.

"Really?" he asked.

"Well, not really. I think he punched me in the face." False alarm.

"Oh."

Saizo sighed and walked past Corvo to Hana. The Royal Protector informed, "I'm going back to the palace." Setsuna's voice came from the roof, "See ya."

With that he was on his way.

* * *

 **Andromeda, I can try to make one in Awakening. If I do though, I would like it to be Emily to go to Ylisse due to her sharing a common objective as Lucina of saving her father. In that sense, she can relate to her and sympathize with her.**

 **About Setsuna falling into traps, I will try to incorporate that later in the story.**


	18. Winding Down

**Chapter 18 – Winding Down**

It was not a long walk. The city already seemed more peaceful with the threat of the cult gone. Banners were being put up in the central square of the city and the statue of a man was decorated. The man was likely Corrin's late father. The Throne Room was populated with planners, Royals and retainers. Takumi was chatting with Sakura and Hinoka. Corrin walked in the room with Azura. Takumi noticed, sighed and left the room, leaving his sisters with looks of sorrow and confusion. Corrin walked up to them and began conversing. The Queen was off to the right, speaking with her tactician. Soon he walked away and left her alone, a sad look in her eyes once she was alone. Something was wrong. She should have been happy; he son was about to officially become a prince and her family was going to be whole once more.

A hand slapped Corvo's back, coming into is view was a beaming smile. "Hey! Nice job today." Corvo nodded, "Thanks, Hinata."

"Okay, I want to spar with you!"

"You know what, it's been a pretty long morning…"

"Okay, you can have your rest. We can fight later!"

Corvo looked over the other retainer's shoulder and saw Corrin talking with his sisters. "Maybe. I'll see you later." He said without looking at him and walked over to the prince and princesses. The queen had just joined their conversation.

"Corvo, you're back!" Corrin said as he saw him approaching. "The cult should not be a problem anymore. The leader got away, but he won't be a problem anymore. He vowed to level the city and return with stronger followers." The queen assured, "At least the event for tomorrow will be safer. Thank you, Corvo."

"Pleasure's all mine."

A silence fell on the group. Corvo decided to break it. "Where did Takumi go?"

"He said he was going to go practice his archery." Hinoka informed.

"Isn't it a little early for that?" Corrin inquired.

"Eh, let him be."

"He seemed… upset about something." Corvo said. The Queen assured, "Oh, well, he's often like this." She said with a smile, but as soon as the attention was off her, it faded. A silence fell on the group once more and the Queen said, "I have some matters to attend to. I will talk to all of you later." They acknowledged this, and silence fell again. Corvo looked around the group and saw that he was the only older person there. "I'll just…" he said in realization - and slight embarrassment, - pointing behind him, to nothing in particular.

Leaving the younger people behind, the Royal Protector went to the dungeon.

* * *

He found him weeping. "The power is gone!" he cried. "Yes. And so is your master. He ran away with his tail in between his legs."

"No! You lie!"

"I'm not."

"Damn it all."

Corvo took a deep breath and exhaled. "I came to tell you that we are going to get you help. Try to anyway. I can tell you that those the Outsider gives powers to is not be trusted. More often than not, they are just using it as a means to an end. To fulfill their own goals." The boy calmed down a little.

"So?"

"What I'm trying to say is-"

"Forget it!"

Just then Ryoma and the guards had just arrived with the rest of the cult. Most of them were silent, gazing at their new home for the next while. Ryoma assured them, "We're going to try and help all of you, this is just temporary."

Corvo walked away and nodded at the High Prince and made his way back to the main level of the Castle.

* * *

The rest of the day was spent walking about, exploring, conversing with other retainers. Until some time in the evening, while everyone was relaxing Hinata approached Corvo. "Had enough time to relax, sir?" he stated more than asked.

"Yes, Hinata, I believe I have."

"You wanna fight yet?"

Corvo sighed and looked around the room full of retainers. "Sure." He said, his eyes closed and full of regret. Hinata cheered and began running down the hall, "Meet you in the courtyard!" Corvo looked around the room, only to be met with looks of sorrow and empathy. "Where is he going?" he asked. "Probably to tell everyone else." Hana said. Corvo sighed and began walking to the courtyard.

The orange sky sat overhead and people – other retainers, members of the Royal family, and servants – began to fill up the courtyard. Apparently, Hinata wasted no time. Corvo stood in front of the Castle. His opponent soon took his position. "Place your bets!" He said his arms raised. Corvo shook his head and drew his sword, "Just fight, boy." He said with a slight chuckle. "First one to land a hit with their blade on their opponent's body wins!" Corvo nodded, "Very well."

Hinata drew his sword and threw himself in Corvo's direction. He parried and used the handle of his sword to hit the small of his back. "Too reckless." He informed. Hinata laughed and clutched the wounded area. That would hurt in the morning. "Nice one!" he exclaimed with another lunge at Corvo. He sidestepped to the right and tripped him, extending his free arm and driving it under his feet. He landed on his face and was slightly disoriented now, "Nice one. But now I'm really trying." Corvo said nothing as he twirled his sword, allowing the younger man to get his bearings. He shook his head to gain his coherence again. Hinata readied his blade and ran again, however stopping short this time and sliding on his knees. Corvo almost did not see it coming as he had moved to sidestep once again and had to block the sword with his own. "Not bad." He said, nodding. The two began circling each other. Hinata faked a move, making Corvo jolt. "Hah! Made you flinch." Corvo ran and slid on the ground, blocking Hinata's blade and then grabbing his sword handle with his free arm, moved his own sword to Hinata's chest, touching it. "I win?" He said with a smile. Hinata huffed.

"First one's a freebie."

"Your joking."

"No. Beginner's luck is all."

"I am no beginner. And my blade touched. I win."

Hinata began pacing in the courtyard. "Okay, fine. But we'll fight again tomorrow!" He proclaimed with another beaming smile. "We'll be a little busy tomorrow." Ryoma said walking up to the two. "I believe we should all get some sleep."

"We should. It's going to be a long day tomorrow."

Everyone went to their respective sleeping quarters and allowed the night to take them.

* * *

Corvo felt a chill and already knew where he was. Standing in the Void he heard the Outsider before he saw him, "Soon a choice will be made and, depending on it, one side will suffer losses." Corvo turned around and saw him crouched down on one knee on a floating piece of wall. He continued, "One Kingdom falls. Another prospers. Either way, there are losses and people will suffer." He teleported to Corvo's right, "However, there may be another way. A way which keeps both sides safe and most people happy. No death. No destruction." He teleported to another piece of wall. "To some, you showed that mercy. Those you deemed worthy enough to deserve it. Others fell like the rest. All those years ago, you made choices that other men wouldn't have. But alas," he teleported in front of Corvo, his hands folded behind his back, "the choice is not yours to make this time, is it?" With a start, Corvo awoke, still a few hours of rest left in the night. He opted to sleep and be rested for tomorrow.

Corrin's choice was fast approaching.


	19. Dawn

**Chapter 19 – Dawn**

The ceremony would be early, just before noon. Corvo grabbed his gear, pistol, crossbow, grenades, mines. Everything. There was no telling what the day brought. The prince met his mother in the Throne Room. She stood next to the throne and Corrin at the bottom. "Corrin, you look a lot better now that you've had a few days to yourself."

"I am, yes. I feel as though some questions have been answered. Thank you for the space to think.

"Of course. If you don't mind, I have a small favour to ask. Would you mind sitting on the throne for a moment?"

"Why would I do that?"

She looked at the Throne, "It is said to be infused with the power of the First Dragons. If one sits on it, a person regains their true form and mind."

"Wait… Do you not trust me? You think I'm under a spell?"

"No! It has nothing to do with trust, I think the Nohrains might have sealed your memories. Regain what was lost."

"I see."

The man with green hair walked to the bottom of the staircase. "My Lady, the ceremony's preparations are almost ready." The Queen address him, "Thank you Yukimura." She turned to her son, "Corrin, I would like to introduce you to our strategist, we would be lost without him." The man let out a slight chuckle, "You're too kind, Milady, I still have much to learn." He turned to the prince, "I will help in anyway I can, Lord Corrin." Corrin gave a smile and a nod. The rest of the Royal family arrived and the Queen informed Corrin that he would be getting a tour around town before the ceremony from his Hinoka, Takumi, Sakura, and Azura. Corvo would accompany them as well. She and Yukimura had to discuss something. Corvo noticed that she looked off again. Did it have something to do with Corrin's upcoming choice? The Royal Protector told himself that if he had the chance later, he would ask her. He knew when a ruler was feeling the pressures of something. Years of serving two Empresses taught him that.

Ryoma stopped Corvo, "Something is coming, I can feel it. Be on high alert out there." Corvo gave a nod and told him "You too."

* * *

The tour was impressive. To see the town in a time of festivity was quite a sight. The pink blossoms littered the street, vendors selling all manner of items adorned each side of the roads. The place was filled with an aroma of treats. A woman stopped Corrin and asked him if he wanted to try some of her 'world-famous roasted potatoes.' He happily obliged and ate one, taking up on her offer to share another with Azura. "Everyone is so happy here! It's so bright and full of life." The songstress agreed, "Yes, I've been quite happy here. I'm glad you like it." Takumi's voice interrupted their conversation, "Just don't get too comfortable, _brother_." The other prince responded, "Pardon me?" He persisted, "I don't trust you." He turned to Corvo, pointing his finger, "Either of you. Shouldn't you be heading back to Nohr now?" Azura stepped in, "Takumi-" He interrupted, "Who said you could call me by name? You haven't earned that privilege." The bodyguard stepped in, "That's enough. Calm down."

"You do _not_ get to address me."

"I can and will."

Corrin got in between the both, "It's alright." He turned to Takumi, "And I think Azura has been here long enough that Mother treats her as her own daughter."

Sakura got in between and apologized for Takumi, who stormed off in another direction. "Sorry, Takumi gets a little hotheaded. Please forgive him." Sakura looked around, as if to find something to divert the conversation. "How about you try one of these rice cakes? They're a Hoshidan delicacy!" Corrin obliged saying, "I'd love to! Thank you, Sakura." In between bites he told her, "You know, I'm very close with a girl in Nohr who's around your age." Sakura quickly became timid, a light pink appearing on her cheeks, "… Really? Is she your girlfriend?" Corvo chuckled and the prince was taken aback, "No, no, she's my-" Just then, Hinoka interrupted, "Okay, everyone! The ceremony is starting! We should make our way to the plaza."

Once there, everyone took their positions. Retainers as bodyguards for each of their member of the Royal family. A statue of a dragon stood in the middle of the plaza. Despite being in a crouched position, the dragon still stood taller than anything else in the area. It was mostly open. Corrin stood at the base of the statue, the Queen in front of him. She addressed the crowds with a kind smile. However, despite the kindness and smiles of the royal family, the air held a sense of dread in it.

Something was wrong. Something else was here. Not the cult, something more… sinister. Darker.

The Queen turned and smiled at her son, earning a smile in response. Then the wind picked up and the sword at Corrin's hip began shaking. An crimson eye appeared, and then entire weapon was glowing. Corvo ripped it off his waist and tossed it to the left. It landed on the ground and began floating upwards. Corvo looked around to see the source of who was causing this. He spotted a robed… man? It had the shape of a man, but it was something else. It had its hand stretched out, calling the sword. It began to float to it and was gaining speed fast. Drawing his weapon, Corvo casted Blink to reach him before he got the cursed weapon. He stabbed it in the throat from his right side, clutching its head. It was unfazed as it threw Corvo back with the swing of an arm. He landed on the ground, getting the wind knocked out of him. It then placed both hands on the handle of the sword and a burst of dark energy filled the plaza. In a purple glow, all the men, women, and children were disintegrated leaving nothing but ash. The ground shook and the blade broke apart, becoming shards that flew to the centre of the courtyard. The Royal Protector was on his feet now and saw that the shards were nearing Corrin and the Queen. It happened so fast, the Queen threw herself in front of him and all the shards hit her instead.

All was quiet. Everyone still here was at a standstill. It was as if the world stopped. Her voice filled the silence, "Are you hurt?" Corrin only shook his head. He was probably in shock. "Good, I'm glad." She said, smiling through the pain. Her feet buckled, and she fell into his arms, her life and smile gone. Corvo began to walk towards him but felt a pain in his stomach. He placed a hand on it to see blood pouring out of a puncture wound. In such proximity to the explosion, he must have been wounded.

"You!" Ryoma shouted, slashing at the robed figure. It dissipated, and the robes were left to be cut in two. "Show yourself!" He ordered. Figures began appearing in the rubble and on top of some destroyed buildings. Corvo clutched his wound as more blood poured from it. He looked closer and the figures appearing looked to be Nohr soldiers. "Enemy forc-" he tried to yell, the wound was being problematic. He looked at Corrin whose hands began to shake until a red glow began to emit from his body. " _Mother!_ " he shouted in rage and anguish. The red coming forms his erupted and produced another explosion. Within, Corrin changed. The same way he changed on the bridge when fighting Hans. He was becoming something else – this time in his entirety. When the light faded, standing tall was the creature that Corrin shape-shifted into. It reared and extended its wings, letting out a ferocious roar and sending a gust of wind to all sides. Takumi screamed, "By the gods, what is that?!" Ryoma responded, just as bewildered, "Its an ancient dragon, I never thought I'd see one." The High Prince looked over to Corvo who was still clutching his wound. "Sakura, heal the wounded!" she nodded and hurriedly went to Corvo's side. The Royal Protector looked at the staff and then to the girl, "You sure this is going to work?" She began healing him, "Of course." In an instant, the pain and the wound were gone, leaving only a hole in his clothing. "Thank you." He said, and then looked at Corrin, then to the enemies approaching. The dragon looked as if he was going to pounce.

Azura stepped forward and began talking to him, "Corrin if you can hear me, those soldiers have Wyrmslayers! They are weapons designed to pierce dragon scales. Avoid them if you can." Corvo regrouped with the Hoshidan Royals, Sakura following suit. He told Azura, "I'll handle them. Try to help him." The Royal Protector looked to the stone hills created by the explosion. Nohrian soldiers lined each side. Without looking, he told the Royals, "I'm going to the right." He Blinked over and shortened the distance between himself and the attackers. Opting a defensive stance, he saw three soldiers. They all laughed darkly and began to become transparent, glowing with a light purple and flames of the same colour. An archer, a spearman and an axe user. The archer was dispatched with his crossbow in it's forehead, and he dodged the axe and parried the spear. He kicked the axe-wielder whose weapon was now on the ground. It stumbled while the spear-wielder readied for another attack. Corvo thrusted his sword down into its wrists, cutting the hands off forcing it to drop the weapon. Then he punched it in the face and lodged the blade into it's throat. The axe-wielder had the weapon once more and swung it horizontally, bringing it down from over its head. Corvo simply sidestepped and stabbed at the throat, successfully puncturing it.

Another was behind Corvo. It was a larger enemy with a Wyrmslayer approaching Corrin. He Blinked up to it and placed him into a chokehold, but the enemy had other ideas. It leaned forward and brought its head back onto Corvo's, forcing him to stumble back. Corvo spun his sword and swung at him, leading to a sword lock. "Heh, heh, heh…" Corvo did not respond and said nothing as he lunged backwards to get some distance. This _thing_ 's sword was larger than Corvo's. This would require a more evasive strategy. Stepping back, he placed his hand on his belt and drew his crossbow, shooting at the enemy. One bolt landed in his shoulder and another in his leg. Unfazed, it ran at him and dodged a vertical downward strike. Twisting around, Corvo drove his sword into its neck. It fell to the ground, mouth and throat sputtering some sort of black substance.

The Royal Protector looked around the battlefield to see if anyone needed help, but everyone seemed to have overpowered most of the forces. The dragon attacked with rage, enemies fell or ran for their lives. Ryoma and his siblings fended off the remainder of enemy forces while the youngest healed the wounded. Kaze was the last to dispatch his two enemies, flipping extravagantly and tossing shuriken into their throats, dissipating them.

The dragon began walking back to the centre of the courtyard, where Corvo was. He looked up at the dragon, "Corrin?" he asked. The dragon stopped and tilted his head. The answer to his retainers' question came in the form of a raised front leg. An attack. Corvo was ready to lunge out of the way, but then a brilliant blue light pierced the dreary gray veil of dust and misery. It was Azura singing the same song at the lake. It seemed to calm Corrin down. Ryoma ran after her, "Azura stop! It's not safe!" A gust of water threw him back and Azura glanced at him to let her know it would be alright. She continued singing and Corrin began to look at her. Was he going to change back?

Apparently not. He reared again and raised a claw in the air. Corvo tried to Blink through but was pushed back the same as Ryoma. _How? Magic should be able to work._ Corvo thought as he got back up. The claw was still going to come down and hit the songstress. The Royal Protector drew his firearm and shot at Corrin's claw. It did no damage, but it _did_ get his attention. He stopped, lowered his claw and roared at Corvo. Azura persisted with her song and she was slashed at. The dragon wrapped its hand around her throat and she began saying something to it. Pleading? Coaxing him to come back? No one else could hear. The ground shook as a light erupted from the where the dragon stood and suddenly, Corrin was back. He was panting heavily as he lied on his knees, his head slumped down so that he was facing the ground. "I…" he started and then fell onto his hands, "I finally remember!" He got to his feet, still out of breath. "My real father…"

"What do you remember?" Corvo asked. Corrin told them, "My father – my real father – was killed in an ambush set up by the Nohrian King… Then he took me and raised me as his own child." He stopped and looked at his hands and contemplated, "I… I've been living a lie…?" Corrin's eyes widened as they settled on the bodies that riddled the ground of what was left of the Castle Town in front of him, "An hour ago, the streets were filled with people and children…"

"So, you see now, this is the work of Nohrians. This is what they bring. And let me guess, the sword you had, it was a gift from Garon?" Ryoma continued.

"Yes."

"This was his doing. Not yours. He planned this, knowing you would be brought to the queen." Ryoma said, solemnly. Corrin apologized.

"But why would he do this? I'm so sorry that I couldn't see it coming…" His face darted to the ground, as if he was looking for the right words.

Takumi broke the silence with his angry voice, "Your apology means, _nothing_."

Corrin's shoulders slumped, but he remained silent. He felt that he needed and deserved this anger directed at him. Takumi continued, "Mother is dead along with many others. Now Nohr is coming and _none_ of this wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for _you_!" Anger dripped from his words. Corvo stepped in, walking right up to the young bowman. "Enough, Takumi. He's still your brother. He also had no idea this was coming, so why don't you back off." The bodyguard scolded. In all honesty, he was sick of his attitude at this point; treating Corrin like dirt simply because he came from Nohr, not to mention avoiding him up until today. However, Corvo _did_ understand his anger – it was familiar to him. The same anger coursed through him when Jessamine was killed. Despite this, Corvo saw that Takumi's anger was misdirected.

The prince took a step back, addressing the people around him, "Are we to believe that they had no idea this would happen?" He said pointing to Corvo and Corrin. Hinoka and Azura intervened. "Knock it off, Takumi! Corrin helped us take down those Nohrian soldiers, you saw that." The songstress continued, her voice calmer than the other princess. "Yes, Corrin is your brother. You can trust him." Takumi's voice erupted again, "Mother is dead because of him. He is no brother of mine." He stormed off but was stopped by Corrin's voice.

"I'm so sorry, everyone. It would have been better if I had never come… I'm just going to leave." He said hanging his head in shame. Yukimura stepped towards Corrin,

"Please don't its not what Queen Mikoto would have wanted." He said. Takumi walked back to his original spot, so he could see the tactician.

"What would you know about it, Yukimura?" He said angrily. Ryoma posed a question as well.

"What do you mean? Did she say something." The man fixed his glasses and cleared his throat.

"I'd hate to deliver this news, but the Queen foresaw her own death." A ripple of mumbling was sent throughout the group. Yukimura turned to Corrin, who was getting to his feet now. "This was not you fault, Corrin. King Garon set these events in motion. Queen Mikoto knew she would be killed but did not know when or how. She just knew that it was certain."

He stopped talking as the group grew louder and louder. He raised his hand saying, "Please." The group fell silent. He turned back to Corrin, "There is also one more thing. Please take a look at the statue." On what was left of the statue that fell apart due to the explosion, was a golden sword, stuck in it by the blade. "Is that… a sword?" Corrin asked, stepping forward. Ryoma stared in amazement, "It can't be…"

Yukimura answered Corrin's question, "Yes, it is the divine sword Yato, much like Ryoma's Rajinto and Takumi's Fujin Yumi. It can only be wielded by one who is chosen by the sword. It is also said that it was forged to be the key to peace in our world." As if on cue, the sword lifted itself up and hurled itself towards Corrin. He caught it and a bright blue glow emitted from the entire blade. Ryoma exclaimed, "The blade chose Corrin!"

Suddenly Kaze came running to Ryoma and reported, "Lord Ryoma, there is a large Nohrian force gathering at the border." The High Prince inhaled sharply and said, "I have tried to avoid a full-scale war, but with this they've crossed a line! Death is too good for them! Who's with me?" Everyone agreed with Ryoma and began walking to the Castle. They were preparing for war.

Corrin and Corvo were about to join them but Azura walked in front of them. "There has to be another way, to avoid bloodshed. There's been enough." Corvo agreed with a nod. "Maybe there's a way for you to stop this. If Nohr is going to throw everything they've got at this nation, then perhaps the royal family is on the way as well." Corrin gripped the sword, "If I'm there maybe we can avoid the war." Azura warned him, "Corrin, if you go into battle right now, it'll be very easy to lose control. If you become a dragon again, you may lose your humanity altogether." Corrin gritted his teeth and glared at the ground along with all the rubble. He did not want to lose control. Not again. "Is there anything I can do?" The songstress pulled a stone out of a pouch and held it in her palm. It was small, about the size of a child's hand. It was a blue stone that shimmered in the sun that just barely peeked through the towering clouds of smoke. "This is a Dragonstone, it can help control your dragon form and ensure that you'll turn back into your human form." Corrin shuffled his feet, then nodded, keeping his eyes on the stone. "Very well… If it'll help." Azura then held the stone in both hands and it began to glow a bright blue. A visible path of energy could be seen flowing towards Corrin, who simply gazed at it. After about ten seconds, Azura opened her eyes and smiled, "There, it should be attuned to you now. Take care of it." Corrin took it and placed it in a pouch on his belt. "Thank you, Azura, I don't know what I'd do without you." He shuffled, "We've only known each other a short while, but I feel so close to you." Corvo cut the conversation short, "They're leaving." He said drawing their attention to the horse-riding troops led by Ryoma who was also on horseback along with the rest of the royals.

The three of them ran to the stables to get horses but were already falling behind the troops. Corvo was in front of the two teenagers and they all rode left of the army. Luckily, they were at a pace akin to a march, still moving fast enough to be going too fast. If Corrin wanted to stop the war, they would need to get around to the front. Corvo yelled over the galloping sound of their horses, "We need to get to the front! If you can talk to both Xander and Ryoma, you might be able to stop this!" Corrin nodded and responded, raising his voice, "Yes. Let's go around!" The three of them galloped to the left and went through small forest, hoping to, somehow, get on the other side of the army. Branches that hung low were the only threat, hitting them while riding at such a high speed may be dangerous. Eventually, they came across a large fallen tree that blocked the dirt path of the forest. There was no way around and the forest was coming to an end. "Off your horses, we have to get there fast." Corvo instructed. The teenagers hopped off their horses and climbed over the fallen tree. Running now, they saw the Nohrian army emerging over the top of a hill and the Hoshidam army to meet it. Both came to a halt. Corvo, Corrin, and Azura emerged from the forest and ran to the centre, trying to find the leaders of the armies.

"Ryoma!" Corvo heard. He turned to see Corrin trying to get the red-armoured man's attention. But then they all heard "Corrin!" From the Nohrian side. It was Xander. "I'm so glad you're alright! Did they harm you?"

"Xander! I'm fine. But why are you invading Hoshido?" The High Prince's expression turned grim.

"Father has ordered that it was time we showed them our true strength." He said, riding over to them. The other royals followed. He continued. "If we do this here and now, we can avoid unnecessary bloodshed." Corrin's gaze darted between the two armies. The two families.

"I… I need a minute." Corrin said. They stood across, each directly mirroring their Nohrian counterparts. Corvo gazed at the young prince as he now understood his choice. Corrin was to choose between his two families. Ryoma interrupted his thought process as he ran over with the rest of the royal siblings.

"Corrin be careful! That man is a Nohrian commander!" Xander retaliated,

"You fool. I am his _brother_." As if to back him up, Elise and Camilla, who swopped down on her Wyvern and landed, chimed in as well. She looked at him, her eyes filled with worry.

"Corrin, I was so worried about you! Don't ever wander away from me again." Camilla said in her caring, motherly tone. Elise cheered as well. This angered the Hoshidan Royals as Hinoka responded with her own words, filled with anger.

"You monsters, you lied to him and kept him from his real family!" She said.

With this both sides erupted into shouting and the spewing of hatred filled the air and Corrin sat in the middle of it. Somewhere, he is probably laughing and watching at the edge of his seat. Thinking, asking Corrin what his choice is going to be, much like he asked Corvo all those years ago. Either family he chose, the other would fight back. "Make your choice, Corrin." Corvo more whispered to himself than the boy, who looked to be lost in thought. Which side would he take? Who would he join while leaving the other heartbroken?

 _What will you choose, Corrin?_

 **End of Act 1**

* * *

 **Andromeda, don't worry, Act 2 is currently in development. Also, thanks for all the support!**

 **Just as an FYI, I will probably make Act 2 a different story altogether. It will either be called "Act 2: [Title]" or I can just combine it with this one, and make it just one big one. Let me know what you guys want me to do and I'll do it. Feel free to send me a Private Message of what you want; that way I will know if I should make it one big document or just separate Acts 1 and 2.**

 **If I do make it one big story, then I'll take out the "Act 1" out of the title and instead have one that fits the overall story.**


End file.
